Darkest Hour
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Since the Shield made their debut on Raw, they have done everything in their power to make the WWE Their Yard. Yet, that all changed once Seth betrayed them to join the Authority. But when Dean goes missing, at the hands of the Wyatt Family, Roman will now have to make the ultimate sacrifice and turn his allegiance to the one person who may hold the key to his brother's freedom.
1. Heading for War

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Heading for War**

Dean was in a good mood and tonight was no exception as to why. Tonight was the night that he and Roman were going to team up in a tag match against Seth and Sheamus. This was it. This was their chance to finally obtain retribution on their former brother for everything they had put them through, and there was no way in hell they were going to let this opportunity slip through their fingers. Absolutely no freaking way.

A knock suddenly came at the door of his dressing room, and a familiar voice made him relax in relief. "Yo Dean-O, you ready to go? We're on now." A mischievous gaze filled Dean's blue eyes and a grin spread across his face as a surge of adrenaline now began to surge through him, and he opened the door. "Roman?" Something wasn't right, and his moment of triumph had now faded and was suddenly replaced by a surge of uneasiness as he looked around and saw no sign of his brother.

"Dude come on now, this isn't funny man. Let's do this already. I can't wait to get my hands on Seth's face and bash his teeth in." Another surge of uneasiness surged through him again as everything around him grew mysteriously quiet. _Keep it together Dean._ He silently told himself as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Suddenly as he headed down the hall, he began to hear footsteps approaching fast from behind him.

Just as he turned around to see who was coming, all he could see were three dark shadowy figures. Flashes of pain shot through him and his vision blurred as he went down. With waves of dizziness and everything starting to spin around him, the last thing he heard was the sound of evil laughter reminding him of Bray Wyatt, followed by a huge heavy sack flying over his head as his vision was plummeted into darkness.

* * *

Roman let out a sigh as he waited for Dean backstage as his theme music blared through the speakers throughout the arena. He didn't want to go out there without Dean, and he began to get an unnerving sense that something was wrong as he began walking down the stairs in between the rows of the audience. The crowd roared with excitement as Lillian Garcia announced his arrival. "Their opponents! Arriving first, from Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265lbs...Roman Reigns!" Hearing the crowd cheering with excitement all around him, Roman couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as he darted his eyes around trying to catch sight of his brother but Dean was nowhere to be seen, and an overwhelming sense of dread was slowly building up within him. Something was wrong and he knew it.

As he got into the ring, he let out a deep sigh as he glared at Seth and Sheamus keeping his guard up in case they tried to do anything to harm him before Dean showed up. Suddenly the lights throughout the arena went out, and a second later the titron lit up as the crowd began to cheer as Bray's face appeared alongside Luke Harper and Braun Strowman. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Bray said with a devilish yet amusing laugh. Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as only one thought ran through his mind, _Where the hell was Dean?_

"Such a shame that your dear brother deserted you Roman." Bray continued as his eyes darted around wildly. "Now your all alone just like before." Bray threw his head back and laughed and a surge of anger flowed through Roman like a raging wildfire. He had finally had enough. There was no way Dean would ever desert him. They may not be brothers from the same bloodline, but they were brothers none the less. Best friends who were always there for each other no matter what. Blood Brothers.

"Enough of this bullshit Wyatt!" He yelled as Michael Cole handed him a microphone. "These twisted games of yours end now! Dean would never desert me. We're brothers. Family. Something you could never come close to understanding." Bray laughed again as an evil grin spread across his face. "So you claim Roman. You claim to be family, and yet the bigger question now is where is? Where is Dean now?" Roman stifled a low growl of frustration. This was starting to get more and more serious now and he was close to reaching his breaking point. "Where the hell is he Bray? What the fuck did you do to him?!"

The evil grin on Bray's face spread more and his eyes darted wildly around again as he looked over at Harper and Strowman. "That's for us to know and for you to find out when the time is right." He let out another devilish laughter before turning his gaze back on Roman again. "Anybody but you Roman. Anybody...but you." He laughed again as the titron flickered off and a moment later, the lights emerged back on leaving everyone in a complete state of shock and confusion.

"What was that all about?" He could hear the announcers talking among themselves as a fury of anger ran through him again. "Does this mean the match is now a two on one handicap match?" Michael Cole asked in confusion. "Well if it is, the odds are certainly not rolling in Roman's favor right now." Agreed Byron Saxton. "This is definitely not looking good at all." Booker T replied with agreement. _Screw the damn match._ Roman thought with a growl. He let out a roar as if he was about to execute a spear, and got out of the ring much to everyone's shock and surprise. "What the heck is going on?" He heard Booker T ask. "Where is he going?" Roman's eyes flashed with anger as he walked up the ramp to the stage with only one thought raging through his mind. _The Wyatts want a fucking war? then they sure as hell got one._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Dean just got kidnapped by the Wyatts? What the hell do they want with him? Tune in to Chapter 2 for more...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new Shield story, and I will get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible. Please review if you like Dean and Roman as much as I do. These two guys are by far one of my favorite superstars in the WWE besides John Cena and Randy Orton of course.**


	2. Whater it Takes

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** A mischevious gaze filled Dean's blue eyes and a grin spread across his face as a surge of adrenaline now began to surge through him, and he opened the door. "Roman?" Something wasn't right, and his moment of triumph had now faded and was suddenly replaced by a surge of uneasiness as he looked around and saw no sign of his brother.

"Dude come on now, this isn't funny man. Let's do this already. I can't wait to get my hands on Seth's face and bash his teeth in." Another surge of uneasiness surged through him again as everyhting around him grew mysteriously quiet. _Keep it together Dean._ He silently told himself as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Suddenly as he headed down the hall, he began to hear footsteps approaching fast from behind him.

Just as he turned around to see who was coming, all he could see were three dark shadowy figures. Flashs of pain shot through him and his vision blurred as he went down. With waves of dizziness and everthing starting to spin around him, the last thing he heard was the sound of evil laughter reminding him of Bray Wyatt, followed by a huge heavy sack flying over his head as his vision was plummeted into darkness.

"Enough of this bullshit Wyatt!" He yelled as Michael Cole handed him a microphone. "These twisted games of yours end now! Dean would never desert me. We're brothers. Family. Something you could never come close to understanding." Bray laughed again as an evil grin spead across his face. "So you claim Roman. You claim to be family, and yet the bigger question now is where is? Where is Dean now?" Roman stifled a low growl of frustration. This was starting to get more and more serious now and he was close to reaching his breaking point. "Where the hell is he Bray? What the fuck did you do to him?!"

The evil grin on Bray's face spread more and his eyes darted wildly around again as he looked over at Harper and Strowman. "That's for us to know and for you to find out when the time is right." He let out another devilish laughter before turning his gaze back on Roman again. "Anybody but you Roman. Anybody...but you." He laughed again as the titron flickered off and a moment later, the lights emerged back on leaving everyone in a complete state of shock and confusion.

"What the heck is going on?" He heard Booker T ask. "Where is he going?" Roman's eyes flashed with anger as he walked up the ramp to the stage with only one thought raging through his mind. _The Wyatts want a fucking war? then they sure as hell got one._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Whatever it Takes**

Nauseating pain exploded at the back of Dean's head, and his vision was still blurry by the time he regained conciousness. He let out a soft groan as he tried to move since his back was uncomfortable against the hard surface behind him, and quickly realized that he couldn't move. Panic began to swell up within him as he attempted to remain calm, which wasn't easy to do since his head was pounding, and he was having trouble seeing what was happening. The last thing he remembered was getting ready for his tag team match with Roman against Seth and Sheamus before he was ambushed by three shadowy figures, and one of them laughed just like Bray.

Suddenly his eyes widened in fear as his vision slowly started to make a comeback, and as he looked around him, he realised he was in a small room that was dimly lit with only one window on the wall across from him on the other side. Once his vision became crystal clear again, he cast his gaze toward the hard floor noticing he was sitting in a chair with his hands tied tightly to the chair's back and his legs straped tightly to the chair's legs preventing him from moving and providing a sense of dread that any hope he had of escaping had vanished.

Eeary shadows moved all around him as he closed his eyes and drew in a couple of deep calming breaths trying to will his heart rate to slow down. He knew panicking wouldn't help at all, because all it would do was make The Wyatts see him as weak, and there was no way in hell Dean was ever going to give Bray the satisfaction of seeing the former leader of the Shield weak. No way in hell. It was already bad enough the Wyatts kidnapped him, and wherever they had taken him to, it was against his will. And the worst part was, he was alone.

 _Just stay calm._ He kept thinking over and over as the thought tumbled through his head like a somersault. He was used to the feeling of being alone-he had been alone for as long as he could remember. From the time he was six years old after watching the brutal murder of his older sister Rachel by his own father, he was then tossed in and out of foster homes due to his rebelliousness, and by the time he was at least sixteen, the government decided to send him somewhere else, where he was eventually left under the care of, two different mental institutions due to the nightmares surrounding the death of his sister.

The first one he had stayed for almost a year before it was eventually shut down due to misconduct, and the second one he was only in for about a month and half before he eventually made an escape and was then left homeless. He had never told anyone that information other then to Roman, who was his only friend left who ever gave a damn about him, and to everyone else, it seemed he was just seen as a complete lunatic.

Of course playing it up to WWE's standerds was one thing, beacause Roman was the only person who knew him well enough to know when he was putting it on for show and when he was actually serious, and the thought of being surounded by doctors, psychologists, and medical facilities freaked him out. Even being in this small room that he was in now made him him slightly nervous as he heard the sound of a door opening with an eeary long creeking sound.

A familiar glow of a latern now filled the room as Bray entered the room, with Luke and Braun right behind him, and a dark looming look passed on Dean's face as he glared at them. "I see your awake." Bray said as his brown eyes stared at Dean. "Now the fun can begin." Dean tried to maintain his cool as a fury of anger now surged through him. "What the hell is going on? What do you assholes want with me anyway?" Bray let out a soft laugh as he set the latern down on the floor of the room and walked over to Dean. "We have taken you to our home for your salvation." _Salvation?_ The word ran through Dean's head like a runaway bullet that was bouncing off walls and ricocheting through his brain. "Seriously?" Dean retorted with a scoff. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He took his eyes momentarily off of Bray and only got a quick glance at Harper before a blast of pain shot through his face. "Watch your tone upon speaking to your new leader." Harper spat out angrily. Dean let out a soft groan as he began to taste blood in his mouth from the blast to his face. "New leader? hmph give me a break." He retorted just as Strowman, the black sheep now stepped up to him and his eyes grew wide with anger. "Want an arm or leg?" He asked viciously as he cracked his knuckles. "Or some ribs or maybe even a spine perhaps?" Dean glared at Strowman with a challenging look. "Go ahead and try it." He challenged with defiance. "I dare you."

Braun's eyes darted wildly with rage as he growled and attempted to grab ahold of Dean when Bray suddenly stopped him. "At ease brother Strowman, there is no need for that kind of violence." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance at the word brother. There was no way he could ever understand the meaning of family, but then again, Dean wasn't sure he even understood the meaning of family either since he had been alone for so long, and he was always afraid of getting too close to others, in fear of hurting them due to his psychological issues still steaming from his childhood. Roman was the only true friend he ever had in his whole life other then Rachel. He was the one person who really understood him, and he knew that if anybody could get him out of this damn situation it was Roman.

"We have brought you here to our santuary to be free." Bray said with a soft psycotic laugh. "Free from all the abuse you have suffered and your dwindling nightmares. I can help you be free of those who torment you Dean. All you have to do is let me." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance again. "I don't know what the fuck your talking about, but there is no way in hell I'll ever take orders from you." He replied angrily, which of course earned him another hard punch to the face from Harper as his jaw now began to throb and he spat out blood.

"I said watch how your tone when speaking to your leader." Harper said seriously as his eyes glowed evily. Dean spat out more blood from his mouth and continued to defian the Wyatts by replying, "Got to hell mother fuckers. I'll never surrender or join you." Harper and Strowman both looked at each other then at Bray. "He's got big mouth on him." Strowman replied as Harper nodded over to Bray.

"I think it's about time we teach this dog a lesson about refusing our assistance." He replied. _Did he just call me a damn dog?_ Dean thought as a blast of fury now shot through him. _Their about to find out just how dangerous I can be when I'm provoked_. Bray nodded in approval as both Harper and Strowman untied the ropes binding Dean to the chair. _Big mistake assholes._ He thought as a mischievous grin now spread across his face.

Once his hands and legs were free from their bindings, Dean immedialty began throwing punches at them, trying to do everything he could to get them off their feet so he could escape. He threw a punch to Harper's jaw, but he managed to catch his fist with his hand much to Dean's surprise. Harper's brown eyes shifted as he held a firm grip on Dean's hand and began to twist his arm painfully causing him to cry out while attempting to kick him. Strowman however caught his leg and picked him up over his shoulders as Harper let go of his hand. Dean tried to fight out of Strowman's grip but it was no use and a blast of pain shot through his entire body like a barrage of gunfire as his back landed hard on the floor.

Dark spots began to fill his vision as a wave of darkness now began to take over him trying to force him to pass out, and the air was rushed out of his lungs forcing him to gasp painfully for breath. "Don't try and fight against us Dean, embrace us and allow us to help you." Bray said with another psycotic laugh. Dean tried to protest in response, but all he could do was gasp as he tried to force air into his lungs and the darkness was closing in tightly around him as he willed himself not to pass out. "No...fucking...way." He managed to choke out weakly and the last thing he felt was another hard punch to his face as the darkness finally took ahold of him and he passed out.

* * *

Roman ignored everyone as he walked backstage tuning everyone out as he made his way into the Authority's office. With blinding rage shooting through him he slammed the office door open with a hard slam. "Hunter, how could you allow this to happen?!" He cried out angrily. Triple H turned to the samoan superstar and could see anger and hatred in his eyes. "Allow what?" He asked. "Didn't you see what happened out there tonight?!" Roman roared angrily. "The Wyatt's kidnapped Dean!"

"Roman, just calm down." Stephanie said gently stepping up beside her husband. "We're just as concerned about Dean as you are. I can assure you, we'll do everything we can to find him and the Wyatt's will be severly punished." Roman shook his head angrily as his hard breaths emerged deep from within him. "If you really care about this company and what's best for fucking buisness, then you wouldn't have allowed something like this to happen in the fucking first place!" He growled viciously.

"I would watch my tone if I were you." Triple H said threatningly as he stepped up to Roman with a glaring look. "Or you might just find yourself in the unemployment line." Roman's brown eyes darted wildly in anger as he looked from Triple H to Stephanie with rage. "If you want to help us find Dean," Stephanie said calmly as she looked at Roman. "Then all you have to do is one thing. One simple thing." "What's that?" Roman asked after a moment of heated silence. "Join us." "Not going to happen." Roman replied with a roll of his eyes. "No way in hell. I would rather die then let myself become a pawn and a sellout like Seth."

"Then I guess you really don't want to save Dean then." Roman growled in anger as he caught sight of Seth walking in with the World Heavyweight Championship still around his waist. "What the hell do you know about it?" Roman snapped in response. "This whole shit is all your fault to begin with." "My fault?" Seth replied. "How is it my fault?"

"Well if you hadn't have betrayed us like the damn cooperate sellout that you are, then we wouldn't be in this damn mess." Roman replied. Seth was about to retort, when Triple H yelled out angrily, "Enough!" Then he turned back to Roman. "If you join us Roman, we'll help you find Dean." "I said no." Roman said angrily. "I'll do whatever it takes to save him, but I will NOT join you. Ever."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Roman find a way to locate Dean and save him? What exactly do the Wyatt's really want Dean? Could he be used as leverage pawn to get to Roman? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to find out! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. Also My character Rachel is an OC, and how she is killed by Dean's father is mentioned in my story Retaliation, which I strongly recommend reading before you read this story, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review! **


	3. Loyalty

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "We have taken you to our home for your salvation." _Salvation?_ The word ran through Dean's head like a runaway bullet that was bouncing off walls and ricocating through his brain. "Seriously?" Dean retorted with a scoff. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He took his eyes momentarily off of Bray and only got a quick glance at Harper before a blast of pain shot through his face. "Watch your tone upon speaking to your new leader." Harper spat out angrily. Dean let out a soft groan as he began to taste blood in his mouth from the blast to his face.

"New leader? hmph give me a break." He retorted just as Strowman, the black sheep now stepped up to him and his eyes grew wide with anger. "Want an arm or leg?" He asked viciously as he cracked his knuckles. "Or some ribs or maybe even a spine perhaps?" Dean glared at Strowman with a challenging look. "Go ahead and try it." He challenged with defiance. "I dare you."

"We have brought you here to our santuary to be free." Bray said with a soft psycotic laugh. "Free from all the abuse you have suffered and your dwindelling nightmares. I can help you be free of those who torment you Dean. All you have to do is let me." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance again. "I don't know what the fuck your talking about, but there is no way in hell I'll ever take orders from you."

"I think it's about time we teach this dog a lesson about refusing our assistance." He replied. _Did he just call me a damn dog?_ Dean thought as a blast of fury now shot through him. _Their about to find out just how dangerous I can be when I'm provoked_. Bray nodded in approval as both Harper and Strowman untied the ropes binding Dean to the chair. _Big mistake assholes._ He thought as a mischievous grin now spread across his face.

Harper's brown eyes shifted as he held a firm grip on Dean's hand and began to twist his arm painfully causing him to cry out while attempting to kick him. Strowman however caught his leg and picked him up over his shoulders as Harper let go of his hand. Dean tried to fight out of Strowman's grip but it was no use and a blast of pain shot through his entire body like a barrage of gunfire as his back landed hard on the floor.

"Don't try and fight against us Dean, embrace us and allow us to help you." Bray said with another psycotic laugh. Dean tried to protest in response, but all he could do was gasp as he tried to force air into his lungs and the darkness was closing in tightly around him as he willed himself not to pass out. "No...fucking...way." He managed to choke out weakly and the last thing he felt was another hard punch to his face as the darkness finally took ahold of him and he passed out.

"Hunter, how could you allow this to happen?!" He cried out angrily. Triple H turned to the samoan superstar and could see anger and hatred in his eyes. "Allow what?" He asked. "Didn't you see what happened out there tonight?!" Roman roared angrily. "The Wyatt's kidnapped Dean!"

"If you want to help us find Dean," Stephanie said calmly as she looked at Roman. "Then all you have to do is one thing. One simple thing." "What's that?" Roman asked after a moment of heated silence. "Join us."

"If you join us Roman, we'll help you find Dean." "I said no." Roman said angrily. "I'll do whatever it takes to save him, but I will NOT join you. Ever."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Loyalty**

Fury and anger ran through Roman's mind and body as he stormed out of the office slaming the door on his way out. Breathing heavily with rage, he walked down the hall not wanting to be near anyone. _How could this have happened?_ He thought over and over as the thought ran through his mind like a spin cycle. Once he was as far away from anyone as possible he let out a growl of surpressed rage and punched his hand as hard as he could against the solid concrete wall he now faced. Panting heavily and shaking with rage, he drew back his hand from the wall and immediatly could see cracks and a dent starting to form in the spot where his fist had been.

At first he didn't even notice the pain due to all the raging adrenaline that was pumping through his veins like a blazing wildfire. Pain was something Roman was used to-all wrestlers who were in the buisness were used to pain and injuries. Fighting night after night through the pain of dislocations, seperations, torn legiments, and even sometimes broken bones just to entertain people was nothing new to him, but this was serious. Dean Ambrose, his best friend had been kidnapped by the deranged psycho Wyatt family, and Roman knew he had to find him. He had to get him back before it was too late.

 _Who knew what kind of torment he could be putting him through at this very moment?_ The thought of Dean going through anymore psychological trauma was enough to make Roman go mad with rage. Dean had been through enough of having his mind screwed with due to his traumatic childhood, and Roman knew that anymore mind warping could provide more unstability for Dean and that his mind could crack and become so unhinged there would be no way of getting him back.

Roman stifled an intense growl and was about to punch his hand through the wall again but he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and he whirled around to see Seth standing behind him and looking at him with a genuine look of concern."What the hell do you want Seth?" He asked with venomous anger deep in his voice.

"I don't need any of your fake sympathy alright? just leave me alone." "Just take it easy Roman okay? this is me your talking to remember? the Shield's architect?" Roman growled and shook his arm free of Rollins' grip. "Don't you dare bring that up. You turned your back on us, and now all of a sudden you care about Dean's safety? Pathetic Seth."

Seth's body shook as he let out a deep sigh filled with a mixture of concern and frustration. "Roman this doesn't have to be like this between us okay? I want to help you find Dean. We're still brothers remember?" Roman growled, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, he lifted him up slammed him hard against the wall.

"Don't you ever mention that shit again!" He growled in frustration. "You lost the right to call yourself our brother when you betrayed us to join Hunter and Stephanie, so quit playing your bullshit games with my head and get the fuck out of my sight."

He let go of Seth and started to walk away when Seth grabbed the somoan man by the shoulders. "You think I'm playing Roman? Just because I'm with the authority now doesn't mean I don't care about you guys. We've been through so much together remember when were all in NXT Together? How we had to fight and climb our way to the top just to get to the WWE?" Roman nodded and replied with a dark look in his eyes, "That doesn't excuse your actions for betraying our trust in you Seth." Roman drew in a deep breath. "Besides after everything you put us through, why the hell should I even trust you now?"

A look of hurt filled Seth's eyes as he looked the tattooed man in the eye and replied, "Because I know where the Wyatts are keeping him. I know where their location is, so if you want to find him your going to have to trust me." Roman's eyes narrowed angrily at the two toned haired man. "Trust is something you earn Seth. It's not given." Seth's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Now where exactly did Bray and his goon squad take him?"

"They have their own private location in a hidden swamp area called Fever Swamp." Seth replied. "It'll take an hour at best maybe two at the most to get there." Roman's eyes narrowed as he leaned in close to Seth and said, "You better be right about their location Rollins." "I am right Roman," The former architect replied. "Trust me."

The tattooed Samoan glared at him angrily as he replied venomously, "You turn your back on me again Seth, you won't have to worry about your carrer as the Champion anymore, because I'll break your face and kill you right where you stand got it?" Seth nodded in response and motioned for Roman to follow him. _Hang on Dean._ He thought drawing in a deep calming breath. This was his one and only chance. If he screwed it up, he would lose his brother forever. _I'm coming for you._

* * *

Dean awoke to a blinding fury of pain flaring in his back and he let out a soft groan. "Did you learn your lesson yet?" He heard Harper's voice as he looked up to see him and Strowman both standing over him with anger and hatred brimming in their eyes. "So what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dean asked as his voice croaked with pain.

"To free you from the darkness that surrounds your mind." He heard Bray's voice and once again rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop trying to fight against us Dean, I just want to help free you." "Why? so I can become a psyopath like you?" Dean spat angrily. No fucking way in hell."

A swift kick from Harper to his ribs, caused him to cry out in agony as he cradled his midsection, gasping for breath through the intense pain. "How many times do I have to say watch your tone?" He spat angrily as his eyes darted wildly in rage. "Guess we'll have to teach you a harsher lesson in loyalty."

Dean shut his eyes while attempting to catch his breath as violent flashbacks of his father now ran through his mind. Sucking in a few hissing breaths of agony as he felt his torso pulse in time with each heartbeat, and as he fought against another wave of darkness that threatened to force him to pass out again, he suddenly now found himself softly mutter out the name of the one person who was on his mind. "Rachel."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Will Roman be able to find Dean in time before the Wyatt's torment him any further? Will he actually be able to trust Seth knowing full well about the possibility of once again being betrayed? Tune in to find out. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review!**


	4. Deranged and Unhinged

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Roman this doesn't have to be like this between us okay? I want to help you find Dean. We're still brothers remember?"

"You think I'm playing Roman? Just because I'm with the authority now doesn't mean I don't care about you guys. We've been through so much together remember when were all in NXT Together? How we had to fight and climb our way to the top just to get to the WWE?" Roman nodded and replied with a dark look in his eyes, "That doesn't excuse your actions for betraying our trust in you Seth." Roman drew in a deep breath. "Besides after everything you put us through, why the hell should I even trust you now?"

A look of hurt filled Seth's eyes as he looked the tattooed man in the eye and replied, "Because I know where the Wyatts are keeping him. I know where their location is, so if you want to find him your going to have to trust me." Roman's eyes narrowed angrily at the two toned haired man. "Trust is something you earn Seth. It's not given." Seth's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Now where exactly did Bray and his goon squad take him?"

"They have their own private location in a hidden swamp area called Fever Swamp." Seth replied. "It'll take an hour at best maybe two at the most to get there." Roman's eyes narrowed as he leaned in close to Seth and said, "You better be right about their location Rollins." "I am right Roman," The former architect replied. "Trust me."

The tattooed samoan glared at him angrily as he replied venomously, "You turn your back on me again Seth, you won't have to worry about your carrer as the Champion anymore, becasue I'll break your face and kill you right where you stand got it?" Seth nodded in response and motioned for Roman to follow him. _Hang on Dean._ He thought drawing in a deep calming breath. This was his one and only chance. If he screwed it up, he would lose his brother forever. _I'm coming for you._

"Did you learn your lesson yet?" He heard Harper's voice as he looked up to see him and Strowman both standing over him with anger and hatred brimming in their eyes. "So what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dean asked as his voice croaked with pain. "To free you from the darkness that surrounds your mind." He heard Bray's voice and once again rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop trying to fight against us Dean, I just want to help free you." "Why? so I can become a psyopath like you?" Dean spat angrily. "No fucking way in hell."

A swift kick from Harper to his ribs, caused him to cry out in agony as he cradled his midsection, gasping for breath through the intense pain. "How many times do I have to say watch your tone?" He spat angrily as his eyes darted wildly in rage. "Guess we'll have to teach you a harsher lesson in loyalty."

Dean shut his eyes while attempting to catch his breath as violent flashbacks of his father now ran through his mind. Sucking in a few hissing breaths of agony as he felt his torso pulse in time with each heartbeat, and as he fought against another wave of darkness that threatened to force him to pass out again, he suddenly now found himself softly mutter out the name of the one person who was on his mind. "Rachel."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Deranged & Unhinged**

 _"I want to help free you from the darkness that surrounds your mind."_

Bray's words echoed over and over inside Dean's mind, harshly twisting and turning like a knife slicing through butter as memories and flashback began to run through his head like a runaway train. Visions of his sister especially. He let out a sharp gasp and began to panic as he suddenly felt like he was drowning and snapped his eyes open in terror to find himself soaked with water.

"Wh-what the hell?" He sputtered as he looked around trying to get a sense of where he was now. He was in another room, this one much smaller then the first, but to his relief much brighter as a stream of moonlight shone on his face from the nearby window. Dean groaned as he slowly managed to sit up with a wave of dizziness trying to force him to stay down. As he tried to get to his feet, it was then that he noticed he was now naked from the waist up, and that his white tanktop had been torn off of him with a knife nearly sliced to ribbons.

 _Stay calm Dean._ He thought to himself drawing in a deep calming breath. _Just stay calm. Don't let Bray mess with your head._ "You awake yet?" Once again he heard Harper's voice, and looked to see them emerge from the doorway. "What did you mean earlier?" He asked looking only at Bray and ignoring Harper and Strowman. "By wanting to help free me from the darkness surrounding my mind?" Bray let out a soft laugh.

"It's okay Dean," The self proclaimed Eater of Worlds replied gently as he approached Dean. With his eyes glowing from the latern in his hand, he glanced at the Lunatic Fringe up and down lightly. "Your safe now. In a safe place to heal from your past. Think of us as your second family. A family who won't ever desert you."

Dean gazed at him for a moment then turned his gaze quickly to other two then back at Bray and drew in a soft shallow breath as he replied, "No offense, but I've never put much faith in family of any sorts. Other then Roman and Seth. They were my brothers. They became my family when no once else would. They were there for me through everything."

At the thought of Seth and Roman, he hung his head. "You have a lot of anger in you Dean." Bray said softly as he placed his arm around the unstable man's shoulder. "I can help you with that. We can get through it together. Let me free your mind like I've done for Luke, Braun and even Rowan."

Dean shook his head violently trying to clear it as he shook Bray's arm off and staggered backward. He fell against the back wall of the room and a blast of pain shot through his head like gunfire. It was begining to be too much for him to handle, and he could feel the pain in his head slowly radiate throughout his whole body as everything around him suddenly began to unravel. A sharp feeling of fear pierced his stomach as he gripped the sides of head with his hands and fell to his knees while rocking back and forth like a small child. Everything started spinining and he began to feel like everything in his mind was about to crack.

* * *

Roman let out a deep sigh as he glanced out the window at the silver super moon in the black starless night sky as he felt the engine of the car rumble underneath him the farther and farther they drove down the highway. "How much further is it Seth?" he asked now turning to look at him. Seth shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road and replied, "Like I said before, it's about an hour maybe two at the most to get there. Don't worry Roman, we'll get there." "It's already been an hour!" Roman cried out alarming the architect as he nearly slammed his foot on the brake causing the tires to squeal.

"Would you just chill out and calm down?" He asked gently drawing in a deep breath. "Calm down?!" The Samoan man asked raising his voice slightly. "Bray and his lackey's have their hold on Dean and who knows what the fuck their doing to him. They could be trying to brainwash him for all we know." Seth chuckled a little and replied with a smirk, "Brainwashing? That's your theory?" he asked now laughing. "I'm serious!" Roman protested drawing in a deep breath as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and punched in Dean's number. "Bray's a psycho who enjoys tormenting people and toying with their emotions." He replied a bit more softer as he listened to the line ring in his ear.

"Hey what's up this is Ambrose." A soft sigh of relief swept through Roman's body as he heard Dean's voice and was about to reply when the moment of hope suddenly died down within him as he realised it wasn't really him but his voicemail.

"If you hear this, it means I can't pick up the phone at the moment due to my very busy schedule, but if you leave your name and number, I'll be sure to get back to you." _Damn!_ Roman thought angrily gripping his phone tightly in his hand and he heard a soft tone now beep in his ear and he with a growl of frustration he ended the call without leaving a message.

"Dean's not answering his phone." He said turning to Seth. "He always has his phone on when he's not in a match or anything. Something's not right. What if he's hurt?" Seth didn't respond as a barrage of smoke now covered the road as he made a left turn onto a dirt bumpy road filled with rows of thick trees on both sides. "Seth?" Roman asked trying to get his attention as the car rumbled underneath them bobbing up and down agianst the bumpy gravel road, and Roman nearly hit his head on the window as Seth made a sharp left and the car spun around hard and suddenly stopped.

Roman let out a sharp breath and started couhing as he opened the passanger side door and was immediately overcome with a shield of smoke. "We're here." Seth said getting out of the driver's side. "The Wyatt's cabin is just beyond that hill over there let's go." Roman nodded and was about to follow him when he felt something wet and sticky crunch from beneath his shoe. Forcing out a shaky breath and praying to god it wasn't blood or anything horrible, he carefully pulled his phone from his pocket again and this time shone the light on the back of it like a flashlight and looked down.

"Roman? you okay?" He heard Seth's voice call out to him but he ignored him as a feeling of dread shot through him. "Holy shit." He breathed in horror. Cracked slightly from the weight of his shoe was the bright light of a phone screen with a wallpaper picture of him and Dean with the caption title Brothers in arms on the bottom. "What is it?" Seth asked stepping over to see what Roman was looking at. "It's Dean's phone." The tattooed man replied bending down to pick it up. "He's really in trouble Seth." Seth nodded in response as his eyes widened upon exaiming Dean's phone. "This is not good." He replied as Roman nodded in agreement. "We have to find him before-"

Suddenly a howl of terror tore through the night air and a surge of panic rushed through Roman's veins. He knew that scream anywhere. It was Dean, and just like that, using only the light from his smart phone to guide him, he took off running ahead of Seth up the hill toward the cabin that loomed in the distance. "Roman!" Seth cried out breathlessly as he tried to keep up with him. "Wait up!" Roman ignored him and continued on ahead faster and faster up the hill as Dean's screams of horror reached closer and closer.

* * *

"Easy Dean, easy." Bray said gently as he tried to comfort him, but Dean let out a violent scream of horror and backed away shaking his head. "Stay the hell away from me!" The lunatic shouted. "Don't you dare even try to understand me! You don't know what it's like!" The pain in his head started to growing and he began to panic now as he started breathing heavily and shaking. "You don't know what it's like to watch the people you love abandon you. Watch as your mother just shoots herself up with heroin and doesn't even give a damn about you. Or even as your own father murders your big sister in front of you while you just stand there and watch like a damn punk ass kid!"

He shook his head again trying to clear it as the memories once again came flodding back through his mind and he started shaking even harder now as he tried not to cry. "Keep it together damn it." He muttered softly to himself now forgetting that the Waytts were even in the room with him. "Be strong. Don't show any weakness." He felt Bray getting closer to him and once again he backed away violently, only this time Bray grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet hard.

"Enough is enough Dean." He said as the tone in his voice now suddenly shifted to that of a deranged serial killer. "I tried to be nice, but I see now that we're going to have to do this the hard way." Dean tried to jerk his arm away and screamed in terror as he looked into Bray's brown eyes and flashes of his father now surged through him, and he began to feel like he was six years old again watching everything in his life fall apart all over again.

Bray turned his head to Harper and Strowman and motioned for both of them to come forward as Dean struggled harder now still trying to get free. "Hold him down." Bray ordered as Harper and Strowman nodded and the two deranged sociopaths grabbed ahold of Dean and forced him onto the floor hard, causing him to cry out in pain and horror as two men held him down and pinned his arms and legs preventing him from fighting against them.

"No!" Dean screamed and his blue eyes widened in horror as he saw Bray pull out a sharp silver needle, which sparkled against the light of the golden lantern. "No! No!" Dean shouted as he struggled against Harper and Strowman's combined strength. "Hold him still." Bray ordered as he dropped to the floor beside Dean. He held the needle firm in his hand and laughed as he caught sight of his naked torso.

"So sorry I have to do this Dean." He said soflty as he drew the needle close to Dean's bare skin. "But I have to snap you out of this one way or another. Pain is a form of the body's mechanism that makes us all human." Tears pooled in the edges of Dean's eyes and he blinked trying to hold them back as he cried out, "No stop! please!"

Bray let out a psychotic deranged laugh as he pierced him and began to drag it through his skin drawing blood in the process and casuing Dean to howl in agony. He laughed again as he repeated the abuse over and over cutting Dean thirteen times in total, before, Harper pulled a jagged knife from his pocket and slid it across the floor toward his leader.

Bray's eyes grew wide with glee as he picked up the knife and began slicing into Dean's torso causing him to scream out in agonizing pain as Bray carved out the word Broken puppet into Dean's wounded body. Bray let out another deranged laugh, and just as Dean began to lose conciousness, he noticed Bray raising the sharp bloody jagged knife over his body while crying out his usual catchphrase, "Follow the Buzzards." He then heard all three Wyatts laughing psychotically and a fresh stab of pain shot through him as he felt Bray plunge the knife deep into his stomach and with that he saw nothing but complete darkness.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! talk about an intense chapter to write. This one took me at least three hours if not more to get down so hopefully you all enjoyed it minus Dean getting tortured by Bray's hands of course. Can Roman and Seth manage to save him? or will it all be too late for the Lunatic Fringe? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	5. A Grave Situation

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "You have a lot of anger in you Dean." Bray said softly as he placed his arm around the unstable man's shoulder. "I can help you with that. We can get through it together. Let me free your mind like I've done for Luke, Braun and even Rowan."

Dean shook his head violently trying to clear it as he shook Bray's arm off and staggered backward. He fell against the back wall of the room and blast of pain shot through his head like gunfire. It was begining to be too much for him to handle, and he could feel the pain in his head slowly radiate throughout his whole body as everything around him suddenly began to unravel. A sharp feeling of fear pierced his stomach as he gripped the sides of head with his hands and fell to his knees while rocking back and forth like a small child. Everything started spinining and he began to feel like everything in his mind was about to crack.

"Don't you dare even try to understand me! You don't know what it's like!" The pain in his head started to growing and he began to panic now as he started breathing heavily and shaking. "You don't know what it's like to watch the people you love abandon you. Watch as your mother just shoots herself up with heroin and doesn't even give a damn about you. Or even as your own father murders your big sister in front of you while you just stand there and watch like a damn punk ass kid!"

He shook his head again trying to clear it as the memories once again came flodding back through his mind and he started shaking even harder now as he tried not to cry. "Keep it together damn it."

"Enough is enough Dean." He said as the tone in his voice now suddenly shifted to that of a deranged serial killer. "I tried to be nice, but I see now that we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"So sorry I have to do this Dean." He said soflty as he drew the needle close to Dean's bare skin. "But I have to snap you out of this one way or another. Pain is a form of the body's mechinesium that makes us all human."

Bray let out a psychotic deranged laugh as he pierced him and began to drag it through his skin drawing blood in the process and causing Dean to howl in agony. He laughed again as he repeated the abuse over and over cutting Dean thirteen times in total before Harper pulled a jagged knife from his pocket and slid it across the floor toward his leader.

Bray's eyes grew wide with glee as he picked up the knife and began slicing into Dean's torso causing him to scream out in agonizing pain as Bray carved out the word Broken puppet into Dean's wounded body. Bray let out another deranged laugh, and just as Dean began to lose conciousness, he noticed Bray raising the sharp bloody jagged knife over his body while crying out his usual catchphrase, "Follow the Buzzards."

He then heard all three Wyatts laughing psychotically and a fresh stab of pain shot through him as he felt Bray plunge the knife deep into his stomach and with that he saw nothing but complete darkness.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A Grave Situation**

Panting heavily as he momentarily leaned against the door catching his breath, Roman suddenly began to get a sinking feeling in his chest and an overwhelming sense of fear peirced his stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Willing his heart rate to slow down as he calmed down, he heard Seth approach him from behind. "What the hell are you waiting for?" The architect asked breathlessly brushing back his long hair from his sweat stained face.

"Just break it open already." Roman nodded and drew in a deep breath as he rammed his shoulder against the door with a loud warning, and just enough force to nearly send it flying off it's hinges. Seth gasped in shock as Roman angrily pushed his way into the cabin and his boots shocked on the ground like thunder. "Knock knock." He said with his voice full of rage. "Anybody home for an ass kicking? show yourself right now!"

"What do you want?" Roman turned to see Harper and Strowman approach them, with no sign of either Bray or Dean. "Where the hell's Bray?" the Somoan man asked as his brown eyes flashed angrily. "Not here." came the reply of Strowman as his eyes darted wildly in the light of the moon that shone through the window.

"Cut the bullshit." Seth said now steping up beside Roman. "We know damn well that Bray's somewhere in here and we're not leaving without Dean, so why don't you make it easy on yourself and just tell us where Bray is?" "Or we can do this the hard way and just kick your ass until you beg for mercy?" Roman agreed as he balled up his hand into a fist. "Your choice."

Haper and Strowman both narrowed their eyes as they stared demonically at Reigns and Rollins with gazes of evil intentions. "You go and find Bray." Seth said turning to Roman. "Leave these dumb asses to me." "Are you sure?" Roman asked in confusion as he shook his head. "Strowman's a tough man to beat."

"Trust me, I got this." Seth replied as he patted Roman on the shoulder. "Go and find Dean so we can get him out of here." Roman nodded and once again using the light from his phone as guidence set off through the creeking eeary cabin.

* * *

Soft quiet groans stirs from him as Dean slowly opened his eyes and right away his vision was murky and blurry seeing nothing but eery creepy shadows dancing around from the light of the moon showing in through the window. He tried to sit up and with a gasp of pain he only managed to make it an inch or two off the ground before laying back down in agony. _Great. Where the hell am I now?_ He wondered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he drew in a soft breath as deep as he could without crying out in pain, and as he tried to get his vision back to focus, a fresh stab of pain in his arm made his eyes snap open. _What the hell?_

"I see your awake yet again Dean." He flinched as he heard Bray's voice, sounding like his usual annoying self again and not like a deranged monster, which now had Dean wondering, _Did that really happen? Was I imagining the entire thing of Bray cutting and slashing me up?_ With a wave of dizziness now sweeping over him, he lifted his head up and looked down noticing with horror the handle from the jagged knife sticking out of his stomach. _Holy Shit!_ He thought now breathing heavily with panic. _It wasn't a fucking dream._

"What the hell exactly do you want with me?" He asked weakily as he closed his eyes again. _Come the fuck on man._ He thought as he felt tears briming in his eyes. _Why the fuck is this happening? What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ "Damn it Bray answer me!" The lunatic fringe shouted now opening his eyes and blinking back tears trying not to show any weakness. "Is this your twisted sadistic way of using me just to get to Roman? because if it is, your making a really big mistake."

He flinched as he heard Bray's sadistic laughter and he suddenly began to feel calustrophobic. _Stay calm._ He thought willing his heart rate to slow down, as it sped up with the oncoming panic that was now filling up within him. _Just stay calm and you'll be okay._ "This has nothing to do with Roman." Bray replied now turning to him with a grin spreading across his face. This all has to do with you're freedom."

Dean groaned as he tried to move but another stab of pain in his arm, made him stop as he looked down. As his blurry vision slowly began to come back, he could now see what appeared to be some kind of a long black tube sticking out of his left arm with what appeared to be black liquid flowing in and out through the tube and into his arm. "What the fuck?!" He cried out alarmed. "What the hell is this?!"

Bray's eyes went wild as he suddenly appeared face to face in front of Dean, and he replied with a gleeful smile, "This little device is a crucial key part to you're freedom." Dean struggled to get free of the tube, but was overcome with agonizing pain that pinned him to the floor. "Now it's time for part two." Dean's vision wavered and began to go blurry again as he watched Bray wrap his hands around the handle of the jagged knife that was still sticking out of his stomach and pulled it out. surprisingly enough though he felt no pain from it. _What the fuck was going on?_

* * *

The eeariness of the cabin gave off a luminescent glow from the light of the moon shining through, which caused shadows to dance on the walls the further and further Roman made his way through. Somewhere off in the distance he could just bearly make out Seth interrogating either Strowman or Harper, but he wasn't sure which one at the moment. Only one thought ran through his mind at this point, _Was Seth really serious about helping them? Was this his way of telling them he was sorry for the all bullshit he had done to them?_ Roman shook his head. That was something he would have to figure out later. Right now his only main concern was getting Dean out and away from the Wyatts.

He reached a set of stairs and began to climb up wincing as the stairs made lots of creaking and groaning noises as he tried to keep himself silent. _I need to find a way to catch Bray off guard somehow so that he doesn't hear or see me coming._ He thought running a hand through his long raven black hair. Drawing in a low breath he suddenly could hear a distant humming sound that sounded like a machine.

Turning his head to the left, as he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the noise much more clearly. It was definietly the sound of a machine. A sinking feeling now began to sank low into the Somoan man's insides and he shook his head to clear it.

Trying to keep his footsteps quiet as the floorboards creeked and groaned like the stairs, Roman had to keep cursing under his breath as each footstep made a loud noise even though he was trying to keep quiet. "Damn it. This isn't going to work at this point." He muttered to himself. Drawing in soft breath he could hear the humming sounds growing louder and louder as he now came to the end of the hallway and to a brown colored door. _Dean's gotta be behind here._ He thought putting his head to the door.

Straining his hearing against the loud humming that came from behind the door, he tried to listen in to hear either Bray or Dean's voices, but all he got was the humming machine sounds. Suddenly his breathing caught in his throat and a shiver ran down his spine when he the sounds of Dean screaming loudly in agonizing pain. _Son of a bitch._ He thought as a raging anger ran through him. _Hang on buddy. Big brother Roman's coming to get you._

* * *

Dean cried out in pain as he was now turned painfully onto his stomach and Bray was once again using the sharp jagged knife on his sensitive skin. White hot pain shot through him as he felt Bray slicing and dicing his way into his skin carving out more words he didn't know into him. _Damn it make it stop!_ He throught once again fighting back tears as he continued to scream. The pain in his arm where the black tube was continued to pump the black liquid into him, which started to now make him feel sick and he could feel his gag reflex acting up.

Squeezing his eyes shut against the overwhelming pain, he suddenly snapped his eyes open and lifted his head up as he heard heavy pounding against the door. "Let him go Bray right fucking now!" Tears of joy momentarily filled Dean's eyes when he realised who it was. It was Roman. He had finally found him, and now he was sure everything was going to be okay. "Sounds like It's time for the plan to be acclerated."

He could hear the tone in Bray's voice shift again to the sound of the deranged psycho killer once more, and he let out another scream of pain as Bray now turned him over onto his back obviously ignoring the now violent spasems of pain shooting through him as he leaned his face toward him. "Time to say goodnight Dean." He said softly, and as Bray kissed him on the forehead in his usual way he had always done in the ring before performing Sister Abigail, Dean now saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

As Roman looked around the room once he broken down the door, he hoped to catch sight of Bray, yet much to his surprise and horror, all he could see was Dean. His eyes were wide open and glassy looking. Breathing evenly and quietly muttering, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Roman bit his lip as he caught sight of his injured brother. Dean had slashes and gashes all over his skin which he knew would become scars sooner or later, and as Roman's eyes trailed along Dean's body the closer he got to him, he could make out the words Broken Puppet etched bloodily on his torso and a bloody gaping hole that was still seeping in blood, with a long black tube sticking out of his left arm with black fluid going in and out of the tube.

He looked up and then noticed a heavy rumbling red machine the size of a car engine sitting on a nearby table, and he went over and turned it off. The humming sounds stopped, and the black fluid ceased as well causing Roman a short sigh of relief. Roman took in a deep breath as he sat beside Dean's body as he began to stir slightly. "Don't worry Dean. I got ya now." He said softly. He felt his heart stop as he looked into Dean's unblinking hazel eyes. _Is he dead? What the hell did Bray do to him?_

Roman drew in another deep breath and his hands shook slightly as he reached down to pull the tube out of his arm, when Dean's eyes suddenly blinked, and all he could hear next was Dean screaming, "Don't fucking touch me!" Roman watched as Dean began to thrash around wildly as he finished slowly pulling out the tube from his arm. Shit. He thought running a hand through his long hair. "Whoa, whoa Dean easy." The Somoan man said calmly. "Hey man, I'm here okay? It's just Roman. Calm down. I need you to stay calm alright?"

Dean's eyes darted around wildly as his breathing came out in hard gasps as he struggled for air. "Easy Dean, easy." Roman said gently recognizing Dean's signs of a freak out panic attack. "It's okay now. I'm here okay. I'm going to do what I can to keep you safe alright? all you need you to do is breathe." Dean contined to gasp for air and as Roman continued to look at his friend's condition one thing he noticed that he couldn't believe what was happening, was that the gaping bloody hole in his stomach below the words Broken Puppet was slowly closing and healing itself. _What the hell is this?_ he wondered shaking his head as he turned his gaze back to Dean's face as he carefully and slowly helped him to sit up. Carefully trying not to touch the injuries to his back which he now noticed and let out a quiet gasp of horror mixed with anger. _Bray's going to pay for this._ He thought in rage as he caught sight of the slashes and gashes to Dean's back. _Completely pay big time._ As his eyes trailed down Dean's body, he caught sight of the words Broken Soul etched bloodily into his skin which was still dripping with fresh blood. Bray must have just done this to him. Roman thought miserably. "I'm so sorry Dean." He said softly and calmly. "I should've been there to back you up. I'm so sorry bro. I promise that won't ever happen again. No matter what."

Once his breathing slowed to a reasonable pace, Roman noticed Dean turning his gaze to the doorway and suddenly he began growling. Growling inhumainly, almost animal like. _What the hell?_ "Dean?" He asked quietly. "You okay man?" Suddenly he turned his gaze toward the doorway as he heard several footsteps now heading their way. _What the hell?_ He thought trying to stay calm. What the hell is going on now? "Well, I see you finally found him. Way to go Roman." He looked over as he noticed Bray now standing in the doorway with Seth, Strowman and Harper right behind him.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Rollins." Roman growled angrily. "You were helping them this whole time weren't you?" Seth didn't say anything as Roman turned his gaze to Dean as he felt his friend jerk away from his grip and was now on all four growling like an animal as he gaze shifted to to everyone in the room. "Dean, calm down." Roman said soflty. "I don't know what the hell Bray and his goon squad did to you, but it's going to be okay alright? I'm going to save you and keep you safe alright?"

Dean seemed to ignore him as he just kept his gaze focused on everyone in the room around still growling as he moved away to the back wall of the room. "Dean please you need to calm-" Roman suddenly cut himself off as he caught sight of Dean's eyes which had now somehow shifted unnaturally from a normal hazel color to a bright shimmering golden color. _What the hell was this? He thought. Is this part of the light from the moon playing tricks on my mind or some shit?_ "What the hell did you do to him Bray?" Roman shouted turning his anger now to the leader of the Wyatts as Bray simply just let out a deranged psychotic laugh. "Don't you get it Roman? He's been set free."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow, that was another long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and as always please review. Chapter 6 will be coming soon, and will explain all of Bray's actions, and of course Seth's actions as well. I may or may not make Seth betray them again, but I'm not sure yet, so you'll just have to stay tuned to keep on finding out. Also please make sure you check out my story Retaliation first before reading this story. **


	6. A Restless Night

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Knock knock." He said with his voice full of rage. "Anybody home for an ass kicking? show yourself right now!"

"What do you want?" Roman turned to see Harper and Strowman approach them, with no sign of either Bray or Dean. "Where the hell's Bray?"

"You go and find Bray." Seth said turning to Roman. "Leave these dumb asses to me." "Are you sure?" Roman asked in confusion as he shook his head. "Strowman's a tough man to beat."

"Trust me, I got this." Seth replied as he patted Roman on the shoulder. "Go and find Dean so we can get him out of here."

"This little device is a crucial key part to you're freedom." Dean struggled to get free of the tube, but was overcome with agonizing pain that pinned him to the floor. "Now it's time for part two."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Roman watched as Dean began to thrash around wildly as he finished slowly pulling out the tube from his arm. "Whoa, whoa Dean easy." The Somoan man said calmly. "Hey man, I'm here okay? It's just Roman. Calm down. I need you to stay calm alright?"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Rollins." Roman growled angrily. "You were helping them this whole time weren't you?" Seth didn't say anything as Roman turned his gaze to Dean as he felt his friend jerk away from his grip and was now on all four growling like an animal as his gaze shifted to to everyone in the room.

"Dean, calm down." Roman said soflty. "I don't know what the hell Bray and his goon squad did to you, but it's going to be okay arlight? I'm going to save you and keep you safe alright?"

"Dean please you need to calm-" Roman suddenly cut himself off as he caught sight of Dean's eyes which had now somehow shifted unnaturally from a normal hazel color to a bright shimmering golden color.

 _What the hell was this? Is this part of the light from the moon playing tricks on my mind or some shit?_ "What the hell did you do to him Bray?" Roman shouted turning his anger now to the leader of the Wyatts as Bray simply just let out a deranged psychotic laugh. "Don't you get it Roman? He's been set free."

NOW... 

**Chapter 6 - A Restless Night**

"What kind of bull crap is that?" Roman asked with his voice full of rage as his eyes darted angrily. "You turned him into some sort of a fucking monster! What sort of shit did you put him through?!" Roman let out a growl of frustration as he balled up his right hand into a fist. He'd had enough. It was time to make them all pay. As he rose to his feet ready to let loose a Superman Punch to Bray's jaw, suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean flying through the air snarling and growling like an animal as he pounced on top of Bray's chest and they both fell to the floor with a hard thud. "What the?" Roman couldn't believe what he was seeing, and right now wished it was all some sort of horrible crazy dream. _There is no way any of this is possible._ He thought horrified. _Is it?_

"Dean, stop!" He cried out hoping to break through to his brother. "Bray's not worth it bro. Let me handle this." Dean's eyes turned now to his own partner and Roman gasped at what he saw. Dean's eyes which were now a piercing gold color seem to now hold the gaze of a what appeared to be a wolf in them, and as he growled, the Somoan man could've sworn he saw Dean's teeth shifting to look more like a canine's rather then human. There was no doubt about it now. Bray definetly had done something to him, and now Roman wasn't about to let him get away with it. 

A low snarling and growling sound came deep from Dean's throat as he turned his gaze back to Bray and just as the Lunatic Fringe was about to attack, Harper and Strowman leaped into the fray to help out their leader. "Oh hell no you don't ass holes!" Roman shouted as he layed out a superman punch to Strowman, but the deranged man caught Roman's fist with his hand and with a feat of strength sent him flying into a wall. 

Roman groaned as his back collided painfully against the wall, and his vision blurred as he struggled to get to his feet just as he heard Dean let out a painful yelp like a dog, and once his vision came back into focus, he could now only watch in horror as he now saw Seth holding Dean by his shirt as he struggled and clawed against the architect's grip doing everything he could to get away. 

"Let him go Seth." Roman said trying to catch his breath as he felt the wind rush in and out of his lungs from the impact. Seth looked at his former partner and grinned. "Give me a good reason why I should?" He challenged. "Remember what I said earlier? Trust is earned, its not something that given." Seth scoffed and continued to hold Dean who was still snarling and growling. "Yeah so?" He scoffed while rolling his eyes. 

"I really had you fooled there didn't I Roman?" He asked still grinning as he turned his gaze toward him. "Caught you at your lowest moment eh?" then he let out a laugh. "That's your biggest problem right there Roman. Dean's holding you back from achieveing greatness like I have." 

Roman stifled a low growl of frustration. "See when we were apart of the Shield together, even before Triple H and Stephanie took over WWE, I knew you two were holding me back, so I was planning on cutting you two loose long ago." Seth continued with a laugh. 

"I just wish I would've done it sooner but hey, you know what they say, better late then never right?" He laughed again as his eyes danced wildly. Suddenly Dean thrashed against the architect's hold snarling and growling as he ground his teeth into the skin on Seth's hand until he drew blood causing Seth to cry out in pain. Roman gasped and watched as Harper and Strowman began moving toward Dean as he continued to tear into Seth's hand drawing more and more blood like a raging animal. "Son of a fucking bitch!" The architect cried out in agony. "Get him off me!" 

* * *

Roman grabbed ahold of Dean from behind and did his best to hold him, while Seth screamed out in agony clutching his injured bleeding hand. "Easy Dean, easy." Roman said gently placing a hand on his brother's neck as he whispered into his ear. "I gotcha bro. It's okay now. Just calm down." "Don't fight against it Dean." Bray said as Roman snapped his gaze up at the madman angrily. "Stop fighting against your demons and use them Dean. You have been freed." 

Dean growled and his newly colored eyes shifted angrily as Roman continued to hold him and soothe him, trying to do anything to calm the Lunatic Fringe down. "Easy Dean easy." The Somoan man said gently. "Don't let him get to you. Focus on me okay brother? Focus only on me and no one else." Dean turned his head around to face Roman and as the two of them looked at each other, Roman could feel the intensity of Dean's breathing slow back down to a reasonable pace as he began to calm down. "That's it Dean," Roman said gently. "Just calm down." 

"I know what it's like Dean." Bray continued as Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance. _This guy really doesn't get the clue when to shut up._ He thought as a surge of anger began to rage through him, but he drew in a deep breath and blew it out gently. He couldn't risk getting upset and upsetting Dean even in his current condition. "I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you and blame yourself for the cause of what happened." 

Roman heard Dean start to growl again as his golden colored eyes shifted unnaturally in the light of the moon that was still streaming in through the cabin. "Shut up Bray." Roman replied angrily snapping his eyes toward him again. "You've already hurt him enough." 

Bray let out a quiet laugh. "Hurt him? I saved him." He laughed again as Roman yelled out. "Saved him?! He was fine until you fucked with him and screwed with his head!" He heard Dean let out a low intense growl as he could sense his brother's anger. "Easy Dean." He said calmly. "It's okay." Bray let out a laugh again and there was a spark in his eyes from the intense moonlight. "You really have no clue do you?" He asked witha grin spreading across his face as he looked over at Roman. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman asked with a growl. as Dean's golden eyes shifted again. 

"Guess you two really aren't as close as you would like to be." Bray said with an evil quiet laugh. "Does Dean ever tell you what's really going on with him? his fears, his dreams, his faliures?" Roman's eyes narrowed in anger. _What the hell is this psycho talking about?_ He wondered. _Dean always tells me everything. He never hides anything from me._ His eyes snapped up as he heard Bray's sadistic laughter. 

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm assuming that's not the case now is it? Did he ever tell you about his older sister, and how he watched as his father murdered her?" At this point, he felt Dean fidgiting and struggling in his grip as he snarled and growled in anger trying to get away from Roman and his teeth showed from his mouth as he stared at Bray. "Easy Dean." Roman said gently, keeping a stronger hold on Dean. 

"He told me about that horrible memory a long time ago." Roman said flashing his gaze upon the Wyatt's and Seth, who was still wincing and holding his injured hand. "Did he ever tell you what he really went through with his parents and all the abuse they put him through? Or how he was raped mercessily by his own father next to his dead sister's body?" 

"WHAT?!" Roman Shouted in anger so loud it shook the building and the windows. Bray let out another laugh, as Dean howled in anger and finally managing to get away from Roman, jumped toward Bray, but Braun Strowman grabs a hold of him by his head, causing him to cry out in pain. "Let him go you fucker!" Roman shouted. He tried to make it to his feet, and he watched the strength of Braun Strowman kept The Lunatic Fringe grounded as he howled in agony. Then he lefted him high into the air and slamed him down on the hard ground with a loud thud and pained cry escaping from him like an injured dog. 

"Dean!" Roman yelled out as he got to his feet. He tried to make his way to his brother, but the force of Strowman's strength stopped him as he grabbed him and pulled the Somoan man into a bear hug and squeezed him, preventing him from moving as waves of darkness began to engulf him, and his body stopped fighting as he started to give in. 

_Stay awake Roman._ He thought as his eyes started to grow heavy. Don't give in. He manages to catch a blurry sight of Dean's uncontious body and Bray moving toward him as his vision started wavering. "Don't...you...fucking...touch...him." Roman tried to yell out an order to the psychopath, but Braun's strength proved too much even for the powerful powerhouse that Roman was to even fight against. Hearing the psychopathic laughter of Bray Wyatt, was the last thing the somoan man heard, before he finally passed out with his only thoughts flashing toward Dean. 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry this took so long to update, but I will try to update much sooner with the next chapter. Also, more of Dean's past will be revelead in Retaliation, as well as this tory too, so keep an eye out for that if you want to know more of Dean's tragic past. Chapter 7 will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	7. Nowhere To Hide

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Dean!" Roman yelled out as he got to his feet. nd tried to make his way to his brother, but the force of Strowman's strength stopped him as he grabbed him and pulled the Somoan man into a bear hug and squeezed him, preventing him from moving as waves of darkness began to engulf him, and his body stopped fighting as he started to give in.

 _Stay awake Roman._ He thought as his eyes started to grow heavy. Don't give in. He manages to catch a blurry sight of Dean's uncontious body and Bray moving toward him as his vision started wavering. "Don't...you...fucking...touch...him." Roman tried to yell out an order to the psychopath, but Braun's strength proved too much even for the powerful powerhouse that Roman was to even fight against. Hearing the psychopathic laughter of Bray Wyatt, was the last thing the somoan man heard, before he finally passed out with his only thoughts flashing toward Dean.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Nowhere to Hide**

Roman groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. His head was pounding and his body was aching, but now his only thought turned to Dean, and he felt his heart sink with horror. "Dean?" He looked around and tried to call out to him, but his voice came out horse almost like a whisper, and he didn't realise how weak he sounded. Looking around he could see that he was in a darkened room, with only a small stream of moonlight coming in from the one window on the farthest side of the wall. He kept himself calm and listened in to see if he could hear any signs of Dean, but there wasn't any, and he slowly started to panic _. Did Bray and the others take him again? What the hell were they going to do to him now?_

Suddenly the quiet sound a soft groan cut through the air, causing Roman to let out a sweet sigh of relief. "D-Dean?" He called again trying to clear his voice to stop himself from sounded weak. "No! No! No! The quiet groaning and moaning slowly became much louder, and started to become slurred murmurs now. Roman tried to move his aching body from the floor but his body wouldn't budge. _Damn it. Come on!_ He thought trying to will himself to move. _Dean needs me. I can't show any weakness now. My brother needs me!_ "Please - No!" The slurred murmurs turned to shouting now as Roman willed everything in his body to move as he slowly crawled his way to Dean.

"Dean? His body inched further and further toward the sorce of Dean's pleads and cries, until he finally felt a strong kick colliding with his stomach and a strong push which shoved him back to the ground hard. "Get away from me!" Dean screamed in a slurred voice. _He's not talking to me._ Roman thought. _He's dreaming. He's having a nightmare._ More hard kicks collided with Roman's body as he slowly got to his hands and knees again. Looking around, he could see the light of the moon glowing brighter and brighter until it now began to illuminate the entire room in bright silver light.

 _Well at least I can see what the hell I'm doing now._ He thought. _Better wake Dean up so we can get the fuck out of this place._ He looked down and could see Dean thrashing around wildly like a madman, snarling and growling. Not like an animal anymore like an animal though but, more like a deranged human. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Roman gasped as Dean now started fighting against him as his fists clenched wildly around his shirt and he winced when Dean began kicking him again. "Dean wake up bro." He said gently. "Come on man it's me Roman." "No! Stop! Dean yelled out as his voice now started to become hysterical.

"Stop hurting her! Rae! Rachel!" Roman gasped as he heard the tone in his brother's voice change from anger to terror then to sadness all at once in the blink of an eye as he continued to fight against him. _Poor Dean._ Roman thought now realising what was happening. _He's dreaming about his sister's murder. Damn you Bray for screwing around with his memories._ "Easy Dean come on snap out of it." Roman said gently trying to shake Dean. "It's me Roman." Suddenly Dean let out a sharp gasp of fright and his eyes snapped open in complete terror as he looked up at Roman. "Roman? What happpened?" He asked releasing his grip on Roman's shirt. "You were dreaming." Roman said gently. "About your sister."

Tears splashed in Dean's eyes, which were now longer golden yellow and down his cheeks as he just now remembered the horror in which he had woken up from. "Roman, I'm so sorry." He said gently. "I don't know what came over me." Roman pulled Dean into a hug and held him close. "It's okay bro. I know it wasn't your fault." He said gently. "You've been through a lot." Dean drew in a deep breath and said, "I was seeing it happen all over again." "Your Sister?" Roman asked trying not to upset him.

Dean nodded slowly. "It was horrible. I-I felt like I was six years old again, watching Rachel being mur-mur-" Dean cut himself off as more tears began to splash down his face, and he began to hyperventilate. "Easy bro easy." Roman said gently. "I'm not going to let anything like this happen to you ever again." "Roman, it was bad. really bad. It felt like my head was splitting open with excruciating pain and I couldn't wake up!" Dean's body shook against Roman's as the Somoan man continued to hang onto his brother.

"Don't worry Dean, once we get out of here, I'll make sure Bray never messes with you again." Roman said softly as Dean's breathing now began to slow back to normal. He drew in several shaky calming breaths as he looked at Roman and said, "Bray's right, I've been broken. He's broken me." "What? Dean no, don't say that." Roman replied. "That's not true. Nobody can break you down. Your Dean Ambrose. The toughest dude I've ever known."

Dean shook his head wildly and now began to clutch the sides of his head as his body began shaking again. "Once Bray breaks you down, he can get into you head...manipulate your mind and make you see things. Memories, and visions so horrible it can wreck havoc on your sanity until it tears you apart. Leaving you with nowhere to hide, and nothing but a fucking empty shell."

Roman stifled a growl of frustration. _So that's his fucking plan._ He thought as anger began to rise up from inside him. _It wasn't to just turn Dean into a wolf or anything, it was to use Dean's tragic memories to screw with his head, until it drves him to madness, so that eventually he'll have no choice but to seek the Wyatt's out for help. That fucking asshole!_ "I-I don't know what to do Roman!" Dean cried out as he began now beating the sides of his head with his fists in both panic and anger.

"I don't know what to do! I can't relive it again. I can't see my sister's death all over again, I just can't!" Roman gently gripped Dean's shoulders and gently shook him. "Easy Dean." He said softly. "We're going to find a way out of this okay? We're going to get out of here and stop Bray from messing with your head anymore, okay? I promise you, he won't ever come near you again. Okay? no one. Not even Rollins or the Authority. From now on, it's me and you bro. Me and you against everyone else."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Talk about intense! Bray Wyatt seriously has psycological issues aout messing with Dean. Can Roman find a way to protect Dean from this deranged madman? Tune int to find out more...Chapter 8 will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	8. Secrets & Mind Games

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 _italics - underlined - Hallucinations_

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Once Bray breaks you down, he can get into you head...manipulate your mind and make you see things. Memories, and visions so horrible it can wreck havoc on your sanity until it tears you apart. Leaving you with nowhere to hide, and nothing but a fucking empty shell."

"I don't know what to do! I can't relive it again. I can't see my sister's death all over again, I just can't!" Roman gently gripped Dean's shoulders and gently shook him. "Easy Dean." He said softly. "We're going to find a way out of this okay? We're going to get out of here and stop Bray from messing with your head anymore, okay? I promise you, he won't ever come near you again. Okay? no one. Not even Rollins or the Authority. From now on, it's me and you bro. Me and you against everyone else."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Secrets & Mind Games**

"Guess we better find a way out of here then." Dean said drawing in more calming breaths as Roman nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's go." Gathering himself to his feet, Roman helped Dean to his own and the two of them stood there for a moment in the illuminated moonlit rom wondering what to do next. "I assume you got a plan then?" Dean asked hopefully. Roman shook his head.

"Not exactly at the moment, but I guess we'll just wing it as we go on." He replied with a small smile. "That's comforting." Dean said with a nervous laugh. "We're going up against a family of psycopaths without a plan. We're so dead. Yep, we'll definatly be dead by morning." Roman laughed. "Dean, don't talk like that okay? We're going to figure out a way out of here okay? We just got to use our heads to come up with a plan on how to outsmart them."

Dean nodded and as Roman fished his phone out of his pocket, he cursed soflty when he tried to turn it on and nothing happened. "Damn it!" He growled softly. "Damn thing's dead. So much for the use of a flashlight." "Now what do we do?" Dean asked as Roman looked around. "We'll have to find another source of light so we can see our way out of here." He said.

As Roman began moving around the room, Dean just stood there shaking and trembling. "Dean, it's going to be okay alright? we'll figure this out okay?" "Roman, there's no secrets between us right?" He asked softly. "Of course not. What do you mean?" Roman asked now approaching Dean again. "If this has to do with what happened to you after your sister's death man, don't worry about it. I know you don't always like talking about your past. It's okay."

"It's not that." Dean said softly. "I-I've been keeping something that I should've told you a long time ago, but I was too scared that someone else would find out, and that I would lose my place in the WWE." "What do you mean?" Roman asked placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I know I didn't kill Renee." He said slowly, but there was someone I did kill." Roman didn't say anything at first as he tried to grasp what his brother had just said.

"Like you could ever kill anyone Dean, that's absurd." He said softly as Dean shook his head wildly. "You don't understand. I've been keeping this dark secret with me for so long that it's been slowly driving me insane." _Damn._ Roman thought. _No wonder your mind is so unstable. Anyone who's been through everything that you have would become unstable too._

* * *

"After everything that happened with my sister, and my father raping me, I snapped. It was like something dark just took over me, and I had no clue of what was happening. When I came too, I was in a psych ward with my hands tied down soaked and in blood." Roman drew in a deep breath and once again hugged Dean close. "I was so scared Roman. So scared, I didn't know what was happening, and when I did find out, one of the doctors told me that I had beat my father's head in with my little league bat and was screaming and yelling like a psychopath."

"Listen man, when we get out of here, I sware I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe bro." Roman said softly. "We not be blood brothers and we may come from different family backrounds, but not matter what happens, You'll always be my brother Dean, and nothing in the world will ever change that." Dean looked up at Roman and the two of them smiled at each other for a moment as Dean nodded in agreement. "Same here bro." He replied softly. The two of them pulled away from each other as they both moved around the room trying to find a solution on how to escape their predicament.

 _"Still trying to forget you're past son?"_ Dean turned as the sound of a voice sent a shiver down his spine. So close he could've sworn it was just a whisper in his ear. "Roman?" The Somoan man looked up from his side of the room and turned to Dean. "What's up?" "Did you just say something a second ago?" Roman shook his head in response. "No, why?" "No reason." Dean replied quickly as he turned his attention back to the task at hand. _"It's pointless to resist it Dean. Just accept it."_ Dean flinched and looked around the room trying to keep himself together as he heard the voice again. This time it felt like it was inside his head rumbling around in his brain. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Dean? What's wrong?" Roman asked now obviously sensing the distress coming off the Lunatic Fringe. "You okay?" "O-of c-course I'm okay." Dean said clearing his throat while nodding his head. "Why would you think I wasn't?" "Dean, seriously. What's going on?" Roman asked as he turned his head toward him. "Are you hearing voices or something?" "What the hell kind of answer is that?!" Dean suddenly snapped angrily. "I may be a lunatic, but I'm not a nutshell like Randy Orton." Roman looked taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst. "Dean, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

Dean drew in a shuddering calming breath as a look of guilt filled his eyes. "Sorry Rome." He said softly. "I don't know what happened just now." "What do you mean?" Roman asked in concern. "Is it Bray? Is he trying to get inside her head?" Dean shook his head and a sudden wave of nausia and dizziness swept over him. His head began to ache and pound like someone was beating his head in with a blunt object. He drew in another shuddering breath as he leaned his back against the nearest wall he could see and gasped as he saw a tall man with sandy blonde hair caked with fresh dripping blood and green eyes narrowed in rage coming at him with a bloody bat clenched in his hands.

* * *

"How do you like getting the crap beat out of you?!" the man shouted so loud the voice echoed in Dean's mind causing his ears to ring something fierce. Dean felt his breathing catch in his throat as a panic attack welled up within him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. All he could feel now at this point as the bloody bat pounded painfully against his skull was sheer agony.

"Dean!" Roman cried as he ran toward his brother's side and caught him just before he could hit the ground. "Dean? Dean answer me!" Roman's eyes widened in horror as he noticed Dean's head roll back and his eyes rolled in his head. Upon further expection he could see blood running down the side of his head and a shiver of fear ran through Roman's body. _I got to get him out of here._ He thought in terror gently picking up Dean's uncontious body. "Hang on bro." He said softly. "I said I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Believe That."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Dean! Is this part of Bray's mind games to break Dean? Tune in to find out. Chapter 9 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	9. Three's A Crowd

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "After everything that happened with my sister, and my father raping me, I snapped. It was like something dark just took over me, and I had no clue of what was happening. When I came too, I was in a psych ward with my hands tied down soaked and in blood." Roman drew in a deep breath and once again hugged Dean close. "I was so scared Roman. So scared, I didn't know what was happening, and when I did find out, one of the doctors told me that I had beat my father's head in with my little league bat and was screaming and yelling like a psychopath."

He drew in another shuddering breath as he leaned his back against the nearest wall he could see and gasped as he saw a tall man with sandy blonde hair cacked with fresh dripping blood and green eyes narrowed in rage coming at him with a bloody bat clenched in his hands.

"How do you like getting the crap beat out of you?!" the man shouted so loud the voice echoed in Dean's mind causing his ears to ring something fierce. Dean felt his breathing catch in his throat as a apnic attack welled up within him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. All he could feel now at this point as the bloddy bat spounded painfully against his skull was sheer agony.

"Dean!" Roman cried as he ran toward his brother's side and caught him just before he could hit the ground. "Dean? Dean answer me!" Roman's eyes widened in horror as he noticed Dean's head roll back and his eyes rolled in his head. Upon further expection he could see blood running down the side of his head and a shiver of fear ran through Roman's body. I got to get him out of here. He thought in terror gently picking up Dean's uncontious body. "Hang on bro." He said softly. "I said I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Believe That."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Three's A Crowd **

Roman's breathing caught in his throat as he swallowed a huge lump that welled up within him. Keeping himself calm from panicking, he carefully set Dean down on the ground while he ran his hands through his long raven black hair trying to figure out what to do next. _I got to get him out of here_. He thought. _But where am I going to take him? Taking him to a hospital won't do any good, other then freaking him out, and who knows what the doctors will say when they figure out what's in his blood whatever Bray did to him. What the hell do I do?_ Drawing in a deep breath, the Somoan man's body shuddered slightly as he let out his breath and he took a quick glance at Dean.

He seemed back to himself again. His eyes were closed and his body rose and fell with each soft breath. As Roman took a look more closely at Dean's head where he had seen the blood dripping down from earlier, there wasn't any now. It was like the wound had somehow healed itself, just like the gaping wound on his stomach that had once been there before, just below the words Broken Puppet etched on his rib cage. "Hang on Dean. I'll make sure to get you out of here no matter what." He muttered softly until the soft sounds of footsteps approaching him made him whirl around as fast as lightning, with a superman punch at the ready to blast into someone's jaw, which he did.

He felt a crack against his knuckles and a voice cry out in pain then the sound a thud as the unknown figure hit the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Roman growled as he reconized the sound of the voice of the figure and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here Seth?" He asked running a hand through his long hair again. The architect made it to his feet wincing in pain as he held his jaw with his now bandaged hand from earlier when Dean had sank his teeth into him. "I cmae to see how you guys were doing." He said taking a look at Dean. "What the hell happened to him?" "None of your buisness." Roman replied harshly.

"Roman, I know what happened earlier may seem bad, but I swear to you, I'm not woring with the Wyatt's." Roman rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "Don't give me that bullshit Seth." He said with a growl. "If you were really on our side you would've done whatever it took to help us get out of here, not helping to keep us here. Dean needs help. I need to get him out of here before Bray does more damage to him."

"That's what I'm here for." Seth replied as Roman rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked with a growl of anger. "I want to help you." The two toned haired man replied. "No freaking way." Roman said as his eyes narrowed angrily. "There's no way in hell I'm trusting you again. Not now not ever."

* * *

Seth looked hurt at Roman's words and then a sudden realization came over him. It was his fault this was all happening. His brothers were never going to trust him again, unless he acted fast. He opened his mouth to speak, but a small cry of pain cut him off as they both turned their attention to Dean. His face was contorted in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked weakly while trying to sit up, but a wave of sudden dizziness kept him down. "Easy Dean." Roman said gently. "Everything's okay, alright? I'm going to get you out of here." Dean smiled and nodded as his gaze now turned to the betrayer in the room, Seth Rollins. His smile faded and his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at him. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I came here to help you." Rollins said bending down on one knee beside his former brother. Dean tried to move away from the architect, but a sudden surge of pain shot through his rib cage and he had to grind his teeth together to keep himself from crying out, so the only thing that managed to escape from him was a whimper of agony. "Get away from him Seth." Roman said angrily narrowing his eyes as Seth moved to his feet. "Roman I'm just trying to help." He said gently.

"Please let me help. I'm the one who got us here in the first place remember? If it wasn't for me you would've never found Dean." Roman drew in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair again. He didn't want to admit it, but Seth was right. If It wasn't for him he never would've found Dean until it was too late. "You better be right about this Rollins, because I swear to god, I will beat your face in with a superman punch so hard you'll be eating all solid foods through a damn straw."

Seth nodded and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He turned on the light on the back so that they could use it as a flashlight and turned to Roman. "Grab Dean, and I'll lead the way out of here." He said as he moved to the door. Roman picked up Dean's body as gently as he could despite the whimpers of pain that was escaping from him. "Easy bro." Roman said gently. "We'll be out of here in no time. Just hang in there."

"Rome...It's...a...trap." Dean said weakly as another surge pf pain shot through his body. "Bray's...here..." Roman was about to reply, but another whimper escasped from Dean's throat before his body suddenly went limp in the Somoan man's arms, causing Roman to curse and draw in a deep breath to keep himself from panicking. "Seth, wait don't." He whispered to the architect. "What? What's wrong?" Seth replied. Roman was about to reply, but what happened next, happened a little too fast for him to comprehend. 

* * *

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, then as Seth reached out to turn the handle of the door, the door was suddenly thrust open so hard that it was about to fly off it's hinges as Braun strowman's gigantic built now stood in the doorway. With Luke and Bray standing in front of him. Seth acted on instinct and shine the light from his phone in their eyes trying to blind them, but Bray let out a deranged laugh. "That's supposed to do something? You have so much to learn Seth."

"You're not going to get away with this Bray." Seth replied as his eyes narrowed. Bray laughed again. "We'll see about that." Before Seth had any time to react, Braun Strowman's immense strength sent the architect flying with just a swing from his arm. Seth cried out and his body went limp as his back collided with the wall of the room. "Seth!" Roman shouted. He tried to move away as the Wyatt's circled around him.

"Sorry to tell you this Roman, but looks like three's too big of a crowd." Roman's eyes narrowed as he looked at Strowman's wild brown eyes. "Hand over Dean, and we'll let you and Seth go free." Luke said stepping up beside Bray. Roman's breath caught in his throat as he now felt his back hit the wall of the room and the three Wyatt's all circled around him like rabid dogs. "Over my dead body." Roman replied harshly as his eyes narrowed again. "You've already hurt him enough Bray. Whatever the hell you did to him, you fix it right now." Bray's eyes fixtated on Roman as their eyes met. "Are you threatning me Roman?" He then let out a psychotic laugh. "Not a smart move."

* * *

Roman stood his ground as they Wyatt's moved closer all around him boxing him in against the wall with nowhere to go. Bray laughed like a deranged madman as Braun balled up his hand into a fist and went to punch Roman in the head to knock him out, but the Somoan man was faster as he managed to dodge out of the way as the black sheep's fist collided with the wall causing the entire cabin to rumble and shake from the imapct. Roman then tried once again to move out of the way while Strowman was momentarily distracted, but he now found himself staring into Bray's eyes.

"Give it up Roman." He said softly. "You won't win against the three of us." Roman was about to retaliate with a response, but for some odd reason he couldn't think of anything. As he stared into Bray's eyes, he found himself frozen, like his boots were somehow glued to the floor. _What the hell is happening?_ He wondered. _Why can't I move? Is this Bray's way of messing with my mind or some hidden psychopathic power he has?_ Bray laughed as Braun took Dean's uncontious body from Roman as he leaned to the Somoan man's ear and whispered, "Anybody but you Roman. Anybody but you."

Before Roman had any time to react, the next thing he felt was a painful shot to his head and black spots began to fill his vision as he fell to his knees in agony. Bray let out another laugh as his wild eyes locked with Roman's again as a wave of darkness now began to engulf him. "Follow the buzzards Roman. Follow the buzzards." Another deranged laugh came from Bray as Roman finally gave into the darkness surrounding him and passed out.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Oh no! the Wyatts once again have Dean in their possession! Can Roman find a way to save Dean yet again before it's too late? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. Chapter 10 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	10. The Torturous Hour

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Hand over Dean, and we'll let you and Seth go free." Luke said stepping up beside Bray. Roman's breath caught in his throat as he now felt his back hit the wall of the room and the three Wyatt's all circled around him like rabid dogs. "Over my dead body." Roman replied harshly as his eyes narrowed again. "You've already hurt him enough Bray. Whatever the hell you did to him, you fix it right now." Bray's eyes fixtated on Roman as their eyes met. "Are you threatning me Roman?" He then let out a psychotic laugh. "Not a smart move."

Roman stood his ground as they Wyatt's moved closer all around him boxing him in against the wall with nowhere to go. Bray laughed like a deranged madman as Braun balled up his hand into a fist and went to punch Roman in the head to knock him out, but the Somoan man was faster as he managed to dodge out of the way as the black sheep's fist collided with the wall causing the entire cabin to rumble and shake from the imapct. Roman then tried once again to move out of the way while Strowman was momentarily distracted, but he now found himself staring into Bray's eyes.

"Give it up Roman." He said softly. "You won't win against the three of us." Roman was about to retaliate with a response, but for some odd reason he couldn't think of anything. As he stared into Bray's eyes, he found himself frozen, like his boots were somehow glued to the floor. _What the hell is happening?_ He wondered. _Why can't I move? Is this Bray's way of messing with my mind or some hidden psychopathic power he has?_ Bray laughed as Braun took Dean's uncontious body from Roman as he leaned to the Somoan man's ear and whispered, "Anybody but you Roman. Anybody but you."

Before Roman had any time to react, the next thing he felt was a painful shot to his head and black spots began to fill his vision as he fell to his knees in agony. Bray let out another laugh as his wild eyes locked with Roman's again as a wave of darkness now began to engulf him. "Follow the buzzards Roman. Follow the buzzards." Another deranged laugh came from Bray as Roman finally gave into the darkness surrounding him and passed out.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The Torturous Hour**

Dean's head pounded in sheer agony as he opened his eyes and looked around realizing he was in a whole new area had never been in before and was once again strapped to a chair with his arms and legs tied to the back of the chair. His eyes widened when he cast his gaze on a small pool in the far off corner of the room. _What the hell happened?_ He wondered as all thoughts in his mind turned to Roman. _Great, the Wyatt's got a hold of me again._ He realized drawing in a deep breath.

He looked down at himself and noticed the words Broken Puppet on his rib cage had stopped aching and hurting, which brought him a sense of relief because he wasn't in pain at the moment, which gave a clear moment to actually think of what to do next. If he was going to get himself out of this prediciment, it was all up to him now. He had to be the one to save himself and his brothers now. Roman and Seth's fate now rested in the Lunatic Fringe's hands and he knew he couldn't let them down.

He looked around the room again as he now heard a set of footsteps approaching him and the pain in his body now returned as he could feel Bray's presense. "He's awake Bray." He heard Luke's voice now and looked around to see all three Wyatt family members circling around him like hungry rabid dogs circling around their injured prey. "Nice to see you again Dean." Bray said as his dark brown eyes locked onto the Lunatic Fringe's hazel ones. "Now we can get started on finishing up."

"Finishing up what?" Dean asked as a surge of fear shot through his stomach. Bray didn't answer and Dean watched as the eater of worlds, locked eyes with Strowman, obvioulsy giving him silent orders, which sent more shivers of fear down Dean's spine as he drew in a deep breath to keep himself together. He watched as Harper and Strowman both nodded and went over and untied Dean's arms and legs from the chair and they both grabbed him and dragged him over to the pool, which was steaming with heat, which made Dean's eyes widen in fear.

Harper and Strowman both looked over at Bray as he took a seat in the nearby rocking chair and started rocking back and forth with a psychotic grin spread across his face, and he gave the other two a small nod. Dean's body went rigid with fear as both Strowman and Harper both forced Dean's upper body into the sizzling heat, causing the Lunatic Fringe to scream out in pure agonizing pain. Dean's breathing came out in rapid gasps and his body shook as he tried to fight off against Harper and Strowman but each attempt was futile as they both forced him back into to sizzling heat, causing the cuts on his body and his injuries to reopen and start bleeding.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, and with his vision blurry from the chlorene heated water, Bray had ordered the other two to finally stop. Bray let out a laugh as Dean felt his body being dragged yet again, and his body shook with pain from his injuries as Strowman and Harper now held him up in place. Bray's eyes went wild as he gently gabbed ahold of Dean's face and said in a soft tone, "Follow the buzzards Dean. Join us." Dean's vsion slowly started returning as he just bearly caught sight of a shiny glimmer of silver in Bray's hand, and a shiver of fear ran down his spine.

"Join us Dean." Bray replied. "Become one with us brother." "Fuck off." Dean said with a growl as his eyes narrowed. Bray's eyes went wild again as he brought his face close enough that Dean could feel his breath on his skin. "That's the biggest mistake you've made so far tonight Dean." He said with a deranged laugh. Dean let out a cry of pain and tried to fight against Harper and Strowman's combined strength as they tightened their grip on his arms and legs, leaving only his naked upper half exposed to the sadistic torture of what was to come next.

He cried out in agony as he felt the sharp digging into his skin over and over forming more cuts all across his body. at one point, Bray dug the knife so far into his side that Dean could've sworn he heard something snap inside him as a wave after wave of agony shot through his battered and broken body. He was too weak now to fight back. To weak to do anything as he continued to scream out in pain. "That's right, sing for me little caged wolf." Bray said with a whisper into the Lunatic Fringe's ear. "Sing for me, and I will set you free." Thick sticky crimson liquid ran down his entire body leaving him covered in his blood.

Toward the end of his torture, Harper and Strowman both let go of Dean and his body went numb and completley collapsed to the ground. His voice was horse from screaming in pain. his body shook in agony as he tried to control his frantic breathing to avoid being thrown into a panic attack. He was thankful that he could no longer feel the sharp knife being thrust into his body, and a sudden sense of fear ran through him as he could no longer sense Bray or the others in the room now. His body shook in fear again as he now heard the sound of the Wyatt's leaving the room, and a wave of darkness greeted Dean with open arms which he gave into and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...POOR DEAN! What do you think will happen next? What will Bray do him next? Tune into Chapter 11 to find out what happens next to our favorite Lunatic Frine. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	11. Psychotic and Twisted

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Join us Dean." Bray replied. "Become one with us brother." "Fuck off." Dean said with a growl as his eyes narrowed. Bray's eyes went wild again as he brought his face close enough that Dean could feel his breath on his skin. "That's the biggest mistake you've made so far tonight Dean." He said with a deranged laugh. Dean let out a cry of pain and tried to fight against Harper and Strowman's combined strength as they tightened their grip on his arms and legs, leaving only his naked upper half exposed to the sadistic torture of what was to come next.

He cried out in agony as he felt the sharp knife digging into his skin over and over forming more cuts all across his body. At one point, Bray dug the knife so far into his side that Dean could've sworn he heard something snap inside him as wave after wave of agony shot through his battered and broken body. He was too weak now to fight back. To weak to do anything as he continued to scream out in pain. "That's right, sing for me little caged wolf." Bray said with a whisper into the Lunatic Fringe's ear. "Sing for me, and I will set you free." Thick sticky crimson liquid ran down his entire body leaving him covered in his own blood.

Toward the end of his torture, Harper and Strowman both let go of Dean and his body went numb and completley collapsed to the ground. His voice was horse from screaming in pain. His body shook in agony as he tried to control his frantic breathing to avoid being thrown into a panic attack. He was thankful that he could no longer feel the sharp knife being thrust into his body, and a sudden sense of fear ran through him as he could no longer sense Bray or the others in the room now. His body shook in fear again as he now heard the sound of the Wyatt's leaving the room, and a wave of darkness greeted Dean with open arms which he gave into and fell uncontious.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Psychotic and Twisted**

"Roman! Roman!" Roman opened his eyes with a soft groan escaping from him as he heard Seth's voice calling him. "Seth?" He asked weakly as he slowy rose his head up from the ground to see the Architect standing over him. "Come on, we got to find Dean." Roman nodded as Seth helped him to his feet. Dazed and disorented, the Somoan man shook it off as quickly as he could before turning his attention to Seth and replied, "Where do you think the Wyatt's took him now?" "Not sure." The architect replied pulling his phone from his pocket again. "But I know I heard him, so he's still somewhere around here." "I just hope we're not too late." Roman said drawing in a deep breath and running his hands through his long raven black hair.

"We won't be." Seth reassured with a small smile. "We'll find him, I know we will." Roman narrowed his eyes toward the architect as he began to move toward the door, but the somoan man stoppped him. "What's up?" He asked with a hint of fear glistening in his brown eyes. "I wasn't joking about what I said earlier Seth." He said sternly. "I mean it, no second chances after this one. You break our trust again, I break your face with a superman punch, and if whatever Bray did to Dean that made him attack you earlier? well let's just say I won't be held responsible for whatever he decides to do to you, and I won't stop him."

Seth gasped in disbelief that his former brother could ever make such harsh threats to him. "Y-y-you're bluffing!" He cried out in horror. "There's no way you would ever let anything like that happen to me. I mean sure, yeah I can see you knocking me out and all, but still, allowing Dean to attack me like some kind of raging lunatic monster? You're out of your mind." "No I'm not Seth." Roman said raising an eyebrow at him as he moved past him, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "I'm serious."

Roman stepped out into the dark hallway and looked around motioning for Seth to follow. "Let's go." He whispered to the Architect. "You first." Seth moved in front of Roman, and began walking as the Somoan man followed behind, all the while trying not to think of how much torture Dean was going through. _I swear, when I get my hands on Bray, I'm going to make him pay._ Roman thought angrily. Drawing in a deep breath to keep his composure, he continued to still follow Seth keeping a close eye on him in case he tried anything. "Wow, guess you're really pissed at me huh?" Seth whispered over his shoulder at him. "Well can you blame me?" Roman whispered back. "After everything you put us through Seth? I mean you sold us out for the damn Authority, and now look what's happened? Becasue of your actions, Dean's been kidnapped, and now who knows what Bray and his little goon squad are doing to him?"

* * *

Pain.

Pain was the first thing that awaited Dean as he slowly opened his eyes with a soft groan. Looking around and realising he was once again alone, he tried to make it back to his feet, but a stabbing pain in his left side made him stop. Falling back to the ground, he tried to inhale a deep breath, but everytime he tried the pain in his side would return much worse then the last. _Shit!_ Dean thought trying not to panic. _Fuck!_

Just then the sound of footsteps approaching made him hold his breath. _Great. Their back already? probably to finish me off. What do I do now?_ With no other option at his disposal to move, all he could do was just lie there and wait. Wait for the Wyatt's to make thier appearance yet again to do more damage to him. The pain in his side grew with each frantic heartbeat that would beat inside his chest as he tried his best not to move.

 _Stay still Dean._ He kept silently telling himself _. Just stay still and calm. Don't move a fucking muscle._ He tried his best not to flinch as he heard the sound of the door open with an eary moaning creeking noise, followed by a framiliar voice that made him release the breath he had been holding. "Dean? Dean! you alright man?!" He looked up from his posistion on the floor and let out a small sigh of relief as he saw Roman running toward him with Seth not that far behind.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Dean cried out happily as Roman kneeled on one knee beside him. "Me too bro." Roman replied with a soft smile. "You okay?" Dean shook his head and gestured lightly to his left side, which was oozing with sticky crimson liquid. "Bray stabbed me with a freaking knife." He said wincing in pain as he tried to take a deep breath. "Think...he might've...gone so far in...that he broke a rib...at least..."

Roman let out a deep sigh full anger and hatred as he glanced up at Seth. "Great. It's going to be a hell of a lot harder to get him out of here now with a broken rib." Seth nodded in agreement. "So, what's the plan now big dog?" Roman drew in and let out a deep breath as he shook his head. "I absolutley have no idea."

Seth let out a deep sigh and turned to the other two as Dean lifted his head up from the ground with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He managed weakly. "I told you before, I'm here to help you Dean." Seth replied as Dean scoffed in anger. "Why the hell don't I believe you? especially after everything you've done to us? Now you just expect us to trust you? No fucking way."

* * *

A sly grin spread across Seth's face as his eyes narrowed at his former brother. "Very smart Dean." Roman stood up and turned his gaze toward the architect just in time to watch as Seth's foot collided hard with Dean's bloody side causing him to scream out in pain. "Why you sick son of a bitch!" Roman yelled out in anger as he balled up his hand hard into a fist.

"What are you going to do now Roman?" Seth asked with a psychotic laugh. "It's over." Roman used all the strength he could manage and punched Seth so hard the force sent the achitect flying right off his feet and on to the ground hard. "What I'm going to do now is break you're face you psychotic, sick twisted fuck!" He punched Seth again and again in the face causing his nose and lip tp bleed, but the Somoan man didn't care. All he cared at this point was getting revenge. He kept punching Seth over and over again in the face each time causing more amount of pain then the last.

"Roman stop!" Roman stopped as he heard Dean's voice wracked with pain cry out to him. "It's not worth it. Just stop." Roman growled in anger as he narrowed his eyes at his former brother and yanked him by the hair with his fist. "Just so you know Seth, this isn't over. This is far from over." Seth groaned in pain as Roman slammed his head into the ground then stood up and walked over to Dean. "You okay bro?" He asked leaning down once again on one knee to help Dean stand. Dean nodded and ground his teeth together to keep himself from crying out in agony as his left side burned with pain. "Easy bro easy." Roman said gently once Dean was on his feet, but he keept swaying on his heels as though he was about to fall over.

Dean nodded as he looked down at himself and could see his injuries slowly healing miraculously with each heartbeat as he drew in a deep breath and turned his gaze to Roman. "Thanks bro." He said with a smile. "Anyime Dean-o." He replied back with a smile. "No one hurts you and gets away with it." "Ditto." Dean said nodding in agreement. "Aww, how sweet, looks like the brotherhood's all back together again." Came Seth's voice as he slowly and painfully made it back to his feet with blood dripping down his face from his nose and lip. "Too bad it's going to have to end here." He said as another sly grin spread across his face.

"You don't scare us Seth." Dean said as a flash of pain suddenly shot through his head, causing him to fall slightly off balance. "Dean? you okay?" Roman asked with deep concern. The Lunatic Fringe nodded as he regained composure of himself. "I'm okay." He said as the pain in his head began to grow. "Just got a little dizzy is all." Roman held out his arm in front of Dean as he stood in front of him protectively like a big brother. "Dean's right Seth, you don't scare us. Besides your outnumbered two to one." Seth let out a psychotic laugh.

"Is that really what you think Rome? That I'm out numbered?" "Don't call me that!" Roman growled angrily and his muscles began to tense up in rage. "I believe you two are the ones that are outnumbered, and I believe the count number is five to one." "Don't you mean four to one?" Dean asked rolling his eyes with a laugh. "Damn Seth what did you do fail at math in high school?" "Cute Ambrose." Seth replied as he came neat them. "No, it's five-"Suddenly a huge blast shook the cabin as Bray appeared in the room surrounded by Strowman, Harper, and much to Roman and Dean's shock and surprise, Erick Rowan.

"Like I said, five to one." Seth said as they all began circling around them. "You ready to do this bro?" Roman asked as Dean balled up his hands into fists and began to get into a fighting stance. "When my own life and the life of my family is on the line, of course I'm always ready for a damn fight." The Lunatic Fringe replied with a growl of anger. "Now let's end this Roman. Once and for all."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Huge fight scene coming up in the next chapter, but will Roman and Dean manage to come out of the fray alive? Stay tuned to find out more. Hope you ejoyed and as always please review! **


	12. Double Trouble

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Aww, how sweet, looks like the brotherhood's all back together again." Came Seth's voice as he slowly and painfully made it back to his feet with blood dripping down his face from his nose and lip. "Too bad it's going to have to end here." He said as another sly grin spread across his face.

"You don't scare us Seth." Dean said as a flash of pain suddenly shot through his head, causing him to fall slightly off balance. "Dean? you okay?" Roman asked with deep concern. The Lunatic Fringe nodded as he regained composure of himself. "I'm okay." He said as the pain in his head began to grow. "Just got a little dizzy is all." Roman held out his arm in front of Dean as he stood in front of him protectively like a big brother. "Dean's right Seth, you don't scare us. Besides your outnumbered two to one." Seth let out a psychotic laugh.

"Is that really what you think Rome? That I'm out numbered?" "Don't call me that!" Roman growled angrily and his muscles began to tense up in rage. "I believe you two are the one that are outnumbered, and I believe the count number is five to one." "Don't you mean four to one?" Dean asked rolling his eyes with a laugh. "Damn Seth what did you do fail at math in high school?" "Cute Ambrose." Seth replied as he came neart them. "No, it's five-"Suddenly a huge blast shook the cabin as Bray appeared in the room surrounded by Strowman, Harper, and much to roman and Dean's shock and surprise, Erick Rowan.

"Like I said, five to one." Seth said as they all began circling around them. "You ready to do this bro?" Roman asked as Dean balled up his hands into fists and began to get into a fighting stance. "When my own life and the life of my family is on the line, of course I'm always ready for a damn fight." The Lunatic Fringe replied with a growl of anger. "Now let's end this Roman. Once and for all."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Double Trouble**

Dean gritted his teeth and stood his ground as he looked over his shoulder at Roman and could see that the Somoan man was already fighting back hard and swinging his fists at anyone who was stupid enough to cross his path. The Lunatic Fringe then truned his attention back to his former brother Seth Rollins. "Let's see what you got Ambrose." Seth said with a sly grin.

"I'm about to break you're face in Rollins." Dean growled as a violent stab of pain shot through his skull but he ignored it. _Stay focused Ambrose._ He silently told himself. _Don't let these mother fuckers keep screwing with you._ Dean's eyes narrowed angrily as Seth came flying at him with a forearm clothesline, which Dean successfully managed to avoid. "What the hell is this? Are we in an inimaginary ring or some shit Rollins? Give me all you got." The grin on Seth's face spread wider with glee. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that Dean."

"Hey Dean-o, let's double team on these assholes!" Roman called over his shoulder as he came at Erick Rowan with a flying superman punch to his jaw. "You got that right Rome!" Dean called back. "I'm with you all the way." Roman turned and smiled at him as Roman ran at Seth, while Dean ran toward the Waytt's. "Not a very smart move to make boys." Bray said with a deranged psychotic laugh.

Dean ignored him as Harper and Rowan came at him blocking his path from Bray. "Time for things to end here." Harper said as his eyes went wild with gleeful rage. Dean let out a sly smile. "Got that right." He said as he looked back at Roman. "It is time for things to end." Roman nodded in agreement, and the fight escalated furiously. Braun Strowman grabbed ahold of Dean and wrapped him in a bear hug so tight that it caused the Lunatic Fringe to scream out in agony as he tried to fight out of it.

Roman turned and saw Dean struggling and came at the black sheep with a superman punch, but even with Harper and Rowan now blocking Roman's view of Strowman, that didn't stop the Somoan man from cleaning house. Laying out punchs and spears left and right, he let out a roar of rage and turned toward Strowman coming at him with all his strength laid out in one giant spear. Strowman's eyes went wild as he saw Roman coming at him, and put Dean's body in the way of the attack. Roman much to his horror, never saw it coming until it was too late and his body collided with the Lunatic Fringe so hard that it caused Dean to scream out in pain as his body went down writhing in intense agony.

Roman's eyes narrowed as he looked at Strowman who just let out a deranged laugh of psychotic pleasure. "Oops, my hands moved." He said with his eyes wild and a grin on his face as he laughed. Roman's eyes narrowed in pure rage and his body shook as his took a breath in. He was like a raging bull ready to pounce. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Roman roared in rage. And as Dean could only watch through watery eyes wracked with pain, he could sense Bray's prensence drawing closer to him.

"G-get...away from me." He managed weakly as he held his arms lightly over his injured ribs. "It's such a tragedy isn't it Dean? How your own brother would turn on you like that? You know I'm right. Roman had plenty of time to stop his spear and he chose not to. He chose to attack you, his own brother. How horrible is that?" Bray let out a low psychotic laugh as pain ravaged through Dean's head and body, with only Bray's psychotic words echoing over and over as he passed out. _"How your own brother would turn on you like that?"_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh oh, this could mean some big trouble for the Lunatic Fringe now doesn't it? Could this mean that Dean and Roman's friendship is on the line now? Tune into find out. Chapter 13 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	13. Severed Family Ties

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Time for things to end here." Harper said as his eyes went wild with gleeful rage. Dean let out a sly smile. "Got that right." He said as he looked back at Roman. "It is time for things to end." Roman nodded in agreement, and the fight escalated furiously. Braun Strowman grabbed ahold of Dean and wrapped him in a bear hug so tight that it caused the Lunatic Fringe to scream out in agony as he tried to fight out of it.

Roman turned and saw Dean struggling and came at the black sheep with a superman punch, but even with Harper and Rowan now blocking Roman's view of Strowman, that didn't stop the Somoan man from cleaning house. Laying out punchs and spears left and right, he let out a roar of rage and turned toward Strowman coming at him with all his strength laid out in one giant spear. Strowman's eyes went wild as he saw Roman coming at him, and put Dean's body in the way of the attack. Roman much to his horror, never saw it coming until it was too late and his body collided with the Lunatic Fringe so hard that it caused Dean to scream out in pain as his body went down writhing in intense agony.

Roman's eyes narrowed as he looked at Strowman who just let out a deranged laugh of psychotic pleasure. "Oops, my hands moved." He said with his eyes wild and a grin on his face as he laughed. Roman's eyes narrowed in pure rage and his body shook as his took a breath in. He was like a raging bull ready to pounce. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Roman roared in rage. And as Dean could only watch through watery eyes wracked with pian, he could sense Bray's prensence drawing closer to him.

"G-get...away from me." He managed weakly as he held his arms lightly over his injured ribs. "It's such a tragedy isn't it Dean? How your own brother would turn on you like that? You know I'm right. Roman had plenty of time to stop his spear and he chose not to. He chose to attack you, his own brother. How horrible is that?" Bray let out a low psychotic laugh as pain ravaged through Dean's head and body, with only Bray's psychotic words echoing over and over as he passed out. _"How your own brother would turn on you like that?"_

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Severed Family Ties**

Dean's vision blurred as he opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Hearing the sounds of groaning and moaning coming from the entire Wyatt Family and Seth Rollins, which were sprawled out on the floor in obvious amounts of pain. "Damn." He muttered as he laid his head back down and saw Roman now standing over him. "You alright there bro?" The somoan man asked lending out an outstretched hand to help him up.

Dean managed a slow nod and winced as he took Roman's hand and gingerly made it to his feet with only a few short moans of pain escaping from him as his entire body screamed out in agony. "You good?" Roman asked as Dean nodded. Once he was on his feet, he looked around and noticed the entire Wyatt Family and Seth Rollins slowly starting to come too.

Dean's vision suddenly began to waver in and out of focus, and he now began to sway gently on his heels as though he was about to fall over. "Dean? You okay?" Roman asked placing a hand gently on the Lunatic Fringe's back. Dean didn't answer as his head now began to pound with pain, and he could hear Bray's voice wispering inside his head. It was so real that it made the hairs the back of Dean's neck stand on end as he shivered.

It was almost like he could practically feel Bray's breath tickling his ear. _"It's such a tragedy isn't it Dean? How your own brother would turn on you like that? You know I'm right. Roman had plenty of time to stop his spear and he chose not to. He chose to attack you, his own brother. Don't you get it yet Ambrose? It's always been about Roman and his dreams to be the top superstar in the WWE. Dreams he can never achieve unless you let him. You need to break free from your brother Dean. Be free of him."_ Dean shivered again as this time he heard Bray's psychotic laughter echo deep in his head. _"It's always been about Roman, It's never been about you Dean. And it never will be."_

There was an odd moment of total silence where Dean didn't hear anything around him, other then the foggy haze of Bray's words and laughter still echoing deep in his brain twisting harsh words like a knife into his aching skull. "Dean?" Roman asked gently placing a hand on the Lunatic Fringe's shoulder. "You okay? bro, talk to me. What's up?" Dean didn't respond as he flinched and shook off Roman's hand from him, which took the Somoan man back by a small flash of surprise. _I better get him out of here before things get worse._ Roman thought running a hand through his long hair as he turned to meet Dean's gaze.

"We should find a way to get out of here now before they all decide to wake up." The older man whispered quietly as he now made his way slowly to the door. Dean didn't move as he heard the sound of Roman's heavy boots clogging their way on the hard wooden floor toward the door. "Dean?" Roman's quiet whisper cut through the stillness and the fog of Dean's frantic brain as he slowly turned around to look at him and saw his hand on the handle of the door. "What's wrong?" Roman asked with concern brown eyes. "Come on bro, Let's go. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"It's always about you isn't it?" Roman turned around at the tone in Dean's voice as it seemed to have shifted now. Slightly deeper then his usual tone, almost as if he was somehow in some sort of a psychotic induced trance. "Dean, what are you talking about?" Roman asked looking slightly taken aback. "Don't play stupid Roman." Dean replied as he turned his gaze toward him with his hazel eyes shifting. "You've always been wanting to be the top superstar. Always wanted to be the man."

"Dean honestly, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Roman said trying to reasure him. "I swear, this is ridiculous. Did Bray tell you all this bullshit?" "So what if he did or didn't?" The Lunatic Fringe replied with a scoff as he rolled his eyes. "I've always known this about you Rome. You're a liar and a traitor. Just like him." He nodded over to Seth Rollins who was still uncontious and sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily.

"Dean I-" Roman tried to open his mouth to speak, but Dean angrily cut him off. "Guess it's not just about us against the world anymore now is it? It's all about you Rome. And to think I called you my brother. Where were you when I needed you hmm? Nowhere. You were nowhere to be found." Anger began surging through Roman's veins now. _Why the hell was Dean saying shit like this?_ He thought. _Is this really him talking or is all this coming from Bray's mind speaking through him?_ "Why the hell would you even think of trusting Rollins after everything he had done to us? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean calm down." Roman said gently holding his hands up now trying to calm the younger man down. "I have never trusted Seth since he betrayed us. Never." Dean let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. "There you go again, lying as usual." "Dean, I'm serious." Roman said with a hint of pleading and urgency in his voice. "Rollins said he knew where Bray's location was, and he offered to help by taking me here to free you."

"Oh, so he just offered his assistance to helping us _now?_ after everything he did to us? After what he and the authority put us through? Put you wife and daughter through? Honestly Roman did you ever think for once that it could've been a trap of some sorts? That in the back of your mind maybe you were making a huge mistake?" Roman was taken aback by every word that flew from Dean's mouth as he blinked with both a surge of despair and guilt running through him like a river dam about to explode.

He thought he'd been there for Dean, but he knew one thing was for certain. This time he wasn't. Bringing Seth here and giving in to his offer for help in freeing Dean from the Wyatt's had been the biggest mistake he had made. When Seth betrayed them, all Dean and Roman could think about was teaming up against him to get their agression and frustration out on him for hurting them. Dean especially. Roman hated Seth for not just for hurting him, but for hurting Dean and ripping his trust apart like that, Now Roman couldn't help but feel tears welling up in eyes as only this time Roman knew he was the one at fault.

He knew Dean was hurting now and it was all because of him. "Dean I-" Roman opened his mouth to speak, to apologise, but the Lunatic Fringe shook his head wildly. "Forget it." He said as the tone in his voice shifted coldly. "I don't want to hear it anymore. No more lies Rome. From now on, I'm on my own without you."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Is Dean serious? Is Bray's words finally getting to the Lunatic Fringe? Is this really the end of the Brotherhood that is Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns? I sure hope not, but then again who knows what could happen? Stay tuned to find out more if your curious to know what happens. Hope you enjoyed and as always, please Review! **


	14. Hell House

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** _You need to break free from your brother Dean. Be free of him."_ Dean shivered again as this time he heard Bray's psychotic laughter echo deep in his head. _"It's always been about Roman, It's never been about you Dean. And it never will be."_

"Guess it's not just about us against the world anymore now is it? It's all about you Rome. And to think I called you my brother. Where were you when I needed you hmm? Nowhere. You were nowhere to be found." Anger began surging through Roman's veins now. _Why the hell was Dean saying shit like this?_ He thought. _Is this really him talking or is all this coming from Bray's mind speaking through him?_ "Why the hell would you even think of trusting Rollins after everything he had done to us? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean calm down." Roman said gently holding his hands up now trying to calm the younger man down. "I have never trusted Seth since he betrayed us. Never." Dean let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. "There you go again, lying as usual." "Dean, I'm serious." Roman said with a hint of pleading and urgency in his voice. "Rollins said he knew where Bray's location was, and he offered to help by taking me here to free you."

"Oh, so he just offered his assistance to helping us now? after everything he did to us? After what he and the authority put us through? Put you wife and daughter through? Honestly Roman did you ever think for once that it could've been a trap of some sorts? That in the back of your mind maybe you were making a huge mistake?" Roman was taken aback by every word that flew from Dean's mouth as he blinked with both a surge of despair and guilt running through him like a river dam about to explode.

He thought he'd been there for Dean, but he knew one thing was for certain. This time he wasn't. Bringing Seth here and giving in to his offer for help in freeing Dean from the Wyatt's had been the biggest mistake he had made. When Seth betrayed them, all Dean and Roman could think about was teaming up against him to get their agression and frustration out on him for hurting them. Dean especially. Roman hated Seth for not just for hurting him, but for hurting Dean and ripping his trust apart like that, Now Roman couldn't help but feel tears welling up in eyes as only this time Roman knew he was the one at fault.

He knew Dean was hurting now and it was all because of him. "Dean I-" Roman opened his mouth to speak, to apologise, but the Lunatic Fringe shook his head wildly. "Forget it." He said as the tone in his voice shifted coldly. "I don't want to hear it anymore. No more lies Rome. From now on, I'm on my own without you."

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Hell House **

It seemed like forever before the first ray of daylight finally shone on Roman's face as he stepped out of the cabin for the first time since last night. Although he was happy to finally be free of Bray and his family's grasp, there was only one thing on his mind that he knew he couldn't leave without. Dean. There was something about Dean's words that were still buzzing around in Roman's head like an army of angry buzzards. _Dean would never say anything like that._ He thought shaking his head of all the doubts that were now bubbling up within him.

 _It's gotta be another of Bray's tricks to mess with us. It has to be._ Fighting wave after wave of guilt, he turned around and was about to head back into the cabin when a powerful force knocked him away and sent him flying through the air. Roman tried to get a handle on what was happening, but before he could he felt a huge wave of pain shoot through him as he now realised he landed on the hood of the silver jeep. The same jeep that he had rode here with Rollins last night for his mission to save his brother. It had been a mistake, but a mistake that Roman knew he wasn't going to make a second time.

Gathering himself and trying to shake off the nausia and dizziness of pain and agony, he finally made it to his feet and looked toward the front of the cabin as he caught a glimpse of Dean staring at him. "I told you Rome. I don't want to have anything else to do with you." There was something in his voice that now confirmed Roman's suspisions. There was no way Dean was in right mind now. It was all coming from Bray Wyatt.

"Dean come on listen to me." Roman said calmly trying to reasure him. "I've never betrayed you. Why would I start now? Because of what Bray told you? He's trying to get inside your head bro." "Is that really what you think Roman?" The haunting voice of Bray's voice now reached his ears as he looked around trying to catch a glimpse of him. "You think I'm trying to turn your dear brother against you?" Roman stifled a growl of annoyance as he heard the sound of Bray's shrill psychotic laughter which seemed to echo off the entire woods surrounding the cabin. "You did that all on your own Roman. It's all about you. Everything's always been about you."

Roman shook his head trying to clear the raging thoughts that now surged through him as he turned his attention now back to Dean, but there was something wrong now. Something in the Lunatic Fringe's eyes told Roman that something was very wrong. Apart from being weary and far from being well rested, Roman couldn't believe what he saw now in his brother's eyes. _No._ He thought shaking his head. _It can't be. This can't be happening._

* * *

Roman wanted to pinch himself at this point and wake up from this horrible nightmare, which he couldn't believe was reality. The usual laid back, cool demenor that Dean usually displayed both in the ring and out, was now replaced by hardcore anger, resentment and betrayal. His hazel eyes which were usually full of playful teasing, were now gone. Gone and replaced by something else. _No,_ Roman thought in horror. _Not something, nothing. There's nothing there._ Dean just stood there waiting for Roman to say something as Roman turned his gaze back to him and could now see that his worst fears were now right. As Dean and Roman faced each other, all Roman could see from Dean's hazel eyes were nothing. Nothing but an empty dead gaze.

 _"You need to break free from your brother Dean. Be free of him."_ Dean's eyes went wild in his head as Roman looked at him sensing something was off. _"It's always been about Roman, It's never been about you Dean. And it never will be. You never got what you really deserve, never got to know what having a real family is like. That's why I'm here."_ Dean's body shivered and shook as he looked around wildly in a panic clutching at the sides of his head as though he was being stung by thousands of hornets.

 _"Roman will never understand you Dean. Not like the way I do."_ Dean shivered in fear as he looked around raking his hands through his hair gasping and shaking. "Dean, easy easy." Roman said softly taking small steps toward him. Dean's body shook fiercly with fear as he doubled over, sank to his knees and folded over into himself crying, gasping and shaking uncontrollably.

"Dean! Dean easy, it's me." Roman said moving cautiously toward him carefully grabbing his arm for support. "It's okay now. I got you." Roman said gently and much to the Somoan man's surprise, his brother leaned into him. "Shh, just breathe." Roman said camly and gently. "You're okay. It's all going to be fine." Dean shook his head against Roman's chest. "H-how d-do you know that?" He asked catching Roman off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?" The Somoan man asked in confusion. "It's not like we haven't dealt with Bray and the Wyatt's before hand right?" Dean nuzzled into Roman's chest again. "I'm so sorry." He said as his body shook again. "I-I don't know what came over me Rome, you know I would never say anything like that to you ever." Roman let out a deep sigh and just sat there for a moment cradling his brother. It was a rare side of Dean that Roman only ever saw once after waking up night after night from the nightmare of losing his sister. It was a side that Dean swore Roman would never see again, only now with Bray and the Wyatt's around, who knew what would happen now? 

* * *

"I'm scared Rome, and I don't know why..." Dean's body shook as he drew in a big shaking breath, obviously trying to control it as it came out. "Hey, it's okay." Roman said gently. "Breathe." He pulled Dean back a little. "Dean." He said sternly as he gave him a look then held him close again when he heard Dean draw in a deep breath obviously trying to calm himself down. "It was so real." The Lunatic Fringe replied softly. "It was horrible, I felt like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. Everything I said and did to you, I just-"

Roman cut his brother off and pulled him back again. "Let's not think about that right now okay? Let's just get the hell out of this hell house together okay?" Dean slowly nodded and looked back over his shoulder into the darkness of the cabin shaking slightly in fear as though he expected to find Bray and the Wyatt's emerging from behind him at any second and pulling him away from his brother into the pit of darkness again. A Place he never wanted to be in again. "Come on bro, let's get out of here together, deal?" Dean turned back away from the cabin and turned back toward Roman. "Yeah, let's go." He agreed. 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! That was intense! Poor Dean! At least they got their friendship back on track, but is it really over? Or is the Wyatt's mind games with Dean and Roman just beginning? Chapter 15 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	15. Voices in the Darkness

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** _"Roman will never understand you Dean. Not like the way I do."_ Dean shivered in fear as he looked around raking his hands through his hair gasping and shaking. "Dean, easy easy." Roman said softly taking small steps toward him. Dean's body shook fiercly with fear as he doubled over, sank to his knees and folded over into himself crying, gasping and shaking uncontrollably.

"Dean! Dean easy, it's me." Roman said moving cautiously toward him carefully grabbing his arm for support. "It's okay now. I got you." Roman said gently and much to the Somoan man's surprise, his brother leaned into him. "Shh, just breathe." Roman said camly and gently. "You're okay. It's all going to be fine." Dean shook his head against Roman's chest. "H-how d-do you know that?" He asked catching Roman off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?" The Somoan man asked in confusion. "It's not like we haven't dealt with Bray and the Wyatt's before hand right?" Dean nuzzled into Roman's chest again. "I'm so sorry." He said as his body shook again. "I-I don't know what came over me Rome, you know I would never say anything like that to you ever." Roman let out a deep sigh and just sat there for a moment cradling his brother. It was a rare side of Dean that Roman only ever saw once after waking up night after night from the nightmare of losing his sister. It was a side that Dean swore Roman would never see again, only now with Bray and the Wyatt's around, who knew what would happen now?

"I'm scared Rome, and I don't know why..." Dean's body shook as he drew in a big shaking breath, obviously trying to control it as it came out. "Hey, it's okay." Roman said gently. "Breathe." He pulled Dean back a little. "Dean." He said sternly as he gave him a look then held him close again when he heard Dean draw in a deep breath obviously trying to calm himself down. "It was so real." The Lunatic Fringe replied softly. "It was horrible, I felt like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. Everything I said and did to you, I just-"

Roman cut his brother off and pulled him back again. "Let's not think about that right now okay? Let's just get the hell out of this hell house together okay?" Dean slowly nodded and looked back over his shoulder into the darkness of the cabin shaking slightly in fear as though he expected to find Bray and the Wyatt's emerging from behind him at any second and pulling him away from his brother into the pit of darkness again. A Place he never wanted to be in again. "Come on bro, let's get out of here together, deal?" Dean turned back away from the cabin and turned back toward Roman. "Yeah, let's go." He agreed.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Voices in the Darkness**

The ride back to the hotel seemed like a long one as Dean kept his gaze out the window as they sped out onto the rode. Roman kept his gaze flickering over to his buddy in concern. _Bray had really done it this time._ He thought. _He really managed to screw with Dean's head and tried to put us against each other. Who knows what else he could be capable of now?_ "You okay Dean?" He asked as he caught sight of Dean's hazel eyes in the reflection of the passenger side window. Dean didn't take his eyes from the window and just slowly nodded in response without saying a word. "Hey, don't worry man. Things will get better as long as we stick together yeah?"

Dean slowly nodded as the jeep rocked over a speed bump so hard that it almost sent his head flying into the windshield. "Geese Rome, easy on the driving will ya?!" The Lunatic Fringe cried out angrily as he finally turned his hazel eyes on his brother. The Samoan man looked taken aback for a second at the sound of Dean's sudden outburst and just simply shrugged it off with a simple response,"Sorry bro." Dean didn't say anything more as he turned his head toward the window, and kept his gaze fixated on the outside world. Surges of green trees both light and dark in color zoomed past his vision, as they continued down the road followed by occasional glimpses of sparkling blue water as they passed by lakes and rivers.

Now as the peaceful scenary began to make Dean yawn, he leaned his head back in the seat and as gently as he could against the window. He let out another yawn as he caught sight of Roman's eyes flashing over to him. "Get some sleep Dean." He said. "Once we get to the nearest hotel, I'll call WWE Headquarters, let them know what happened and that we're safe." Dean nodded softly and closed his eyes. Normally, he would avoid sleeping spells if he could due to the nightmares of his childhood, but now, after everything he had endured with the Wyatt's, his body was exausted, and he felt like his mind was going to crack even further, if he didn't get proper sleep.

As he closed his eyes now and a wave of darkness and sleep enveloped him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of unease wash over him. It was a feeling that made him want to curl up into himself and hide until it passed. Dean had to admit it he was never scared of anything, at least he believed that he had no fear anyway. _What the hell did Bray did to me?_ He thought shaking his head to clear it, but the feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave him as a lulling sound of a deep voice now reached inside his mind. Calming but yet sinister, causing Dean's body to jerk awake in a cold sweat.

Glancing around he now realised he was lying down in a warm bed in a darkened room, with only the gentle stream of light coming on from a nearby lamp sitting on a table in the far corner of the room. With everything running through his mind at lightning speeds, all Dean could do now was just lie there motionless. His chest heaved up and down as he drew in shaky breath after shaky breath. _Keep it together Dean._ The Lunatic Fringe kept silently telling himself. _You're okay. Everything's okay now. Bray dosen't have control over you anymore._ Just then the soft sound a door opening made him flinch slightly in fear as he caught sight of Roman now entering looking just as tired and weary as he did.

"Hey, good you're awake." He said softly as Roman's eyes met Dean's. "Just got off the phone with WWE Headquarters and explained the situation to them with the Wyatt's. How are you holding up?" Dean didn't say anything and just simply shrugged his shoulders in response as he pulled the warm covers of the bed up to his chin. "You feeling any better now that you got some sleep at least?" Roman asked taking a seat down on the bed opposite of Dean's. Once again the Lunatic Fringe didn't speak a word and just nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure your feeling alright bro?" Roman asked after a while of silence between them. Dean drew in a deep breath which his body responded by shaking causing him to gasp slightly as it expelled from his chest. "Whoa Dean, take it easy." Roman said gently as he proceeded to move from his side of the room toward his brother, but Dean shook his head and held up one hand to stop him. "It's...okay." He gasped trying to control his breathing. "I'm...okay." Roman nodded and sat back down on the bed as he waited for Dean to get his breathing under control. After several minutes or so his breathing finally slowed and Roman moved to his side of the room and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You okay?" The Somoan man asked gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort. "Dean, I know you're hurting. And I know you're angry. But please calm down. I want to help you. But I can't do that if You don't let me in." Dean looked down at himself and drew in a deep shaky breath. "I'm such an idiot." He murmured softly. Roman gently grabed ahold of Dean's chin and lifted his head up. "You're not an idiot." Roman replied in concern. "You're a powerful hungry street dog remember? Like in the CZW days?"

It took Dean a moment to rethink back on his wrestling days before he become a WWE superstar, and once he remebered all he could do was growl in anger as he thought about all the pain and torment he had suffered through. All the blood, pain and anguish was nothing compared to the feeling of betrayal, which was a feeling he knew very well. "When we first became the Shield and started fighting back against the Authority, I thought things were finally gonna be okay." Roman didn't say anything and just sat there listening to Dean's words with a mixture of both sadness and anger running through him.

"But sometimes when I look back on things, they aren't all there…" Dean continued softly while drawing in small shaky breaths. It's like a feeling of dread and fear that haunts you the whole day...Like waking up from a dream but you can't remember it. Small things or moments bring it back, but you never really know why... Or when you do remember pieces of it, they don't seem to match up. You know they're supposed to, but you can't tell how. So you take the few pieces you have and the feeling of it all and you store them away together, because you know there's no way you can make sense of it all, and you don't want to try."

Roman nodded taking in what Dean was saying. "And all the things he said about you... I can't believe I listened to him!" "It's okay, Dean." Roman said gently. "It's over now. Bray can't get to you anymore." Dean shook his head and clenched his fists by his sides. "I'm gonna destroy him. I swear I'm gonna destroy him." "I know." Roman said gently. Don't worry, we'll make sure he gets all the justice he deserves."

* * *

 **Too Be Continued...Sorry it took me a while to update this. I've been pretty sick this past week and was in the hospital for a while, but I'm finally back to feeling like myself again so I will be writing more so keep tuning in. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	16. Painful Memories

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "When we first became the Shield and started fighting back against the Authority, I thought things were finally gonna be okay." Roman didn't say anything and just sat there listening to Dean's words with a mixture of both sadness and anger running through him.

"But sometimes when I look back on things, they aren't all there…" Dean continued softly while drawing in small shaky breaths. It's like a feeling of dread and fear that haunts you the whole day...Like waking up from a dream but you can't remember it. Small things or moments bring it back, but you never really know why... Or when you do remember pieces of it, they don't seem to match up. You know they're supposed to, but you can't tell how. So you take the few pieces you have and the feeling of it all and you store them away together, because you know there's no way you can make sense of it all, and you don't want to try."

Roman nodded taking in what Dean was saying. "And all the things he said about you... I can't believe I listened to him!" "It's okay, Dean." Roman said gently. "It's over now. Bray can't get to you anymore." Dean shook his head and clenched his fists by his sides. "I'm gonna destroy him. I swear I'm gonna destroy him." "I know." Roman said gently. Don't worry, we'll make sure he gets all the justice he deserves."

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Painful Memories **

From the moment Dean and Roman stepped through the doors of the arena, a cold feeling of uneasiness settled over the Lunatic Fringe causing him to constantly shake his head to clear it. "Hey man, take it easy." Roman said quietly placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay now Dean. Nothing's going to happen to you." Dean looked at him and nodded while drawing in several breaths to calm himself down, but the cold feeling still swirled around him like a blanket of ice. As they continued down the hallway toward the weight room, Roman's eyes narrowed, keeping a constant watch out for any sign of Bray and his family. _If they're here, then they're going to wish they were dead._ The Somoan man thought with a quiet growl of anger.

Dean shivered and pulled his black jacket up more over his shoulders for warmth as he began now to follow a step or two behind his brother. His vision began to waver and a feeling of dizziness now began to pass through him as the cold icy feeling of uneasiness now began to swirl around him harder almost suffocating him.

"Dean? You alright?" Roman asked stopping as he wited for Dean to catch up. The Lunatic Fringe didn't answer and just shook his head with a slight growl. "I can't breathe. I feel like my head's about to explode." He admitted softly as he now began to beat the side of his head with his fist. Roman grabbed ahold of his hand to stop him from harming himself. "Listen to me bro, I'm not going to leave you okay? You're my best friend my brother. If Bray thinks he can seperate us or destroy our friendship he and his family got another thing coming." 

* * *

A smile now spread across Dean's face as he thought about the Wyatt's and how Roman had laid waste to them knocking them all out with just his strength alone. "We got each other's backs man." He said as they hugged each other. "They mess with you Rome, I'll take them out into the streets and bash them in until they can't walk anymore." Roman laughed slightly and smiled. "There we go, that's the Dean Ambrose I know. The tough hungry street dog right?" Dean laughed and nodded. "Got that right man. If anybody messes with me I'll make them beg for death." Roman was about to respond when he turned and caught sight of Triple H now walking toward them. "Good to see you back gentleman." The CEO said casually as his blue eyes met theirs.

"I just wanted to inform you that you don't have to worry about the Wyatt Family trying to get anywhere near you." Triple H said as Dean just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We have security at the entrance and the around the ring to keep the Wyatt's at bay so you have nothing to fear." Roman's eyes narrowed at Triple H and turend back to Dean as he suddenly spoke, "And we're just supposed to believe that?" Triple H looked taken aback by Dean's words as he turned his gaze toward him."Excuse me?" "Don't look so surprised that you don't know what the hell I'm talking about." Dean said as his eyes narrowed in anger at him.

"Just because you and your whore of a wife think this company is yours, that you can just torment every superstar and diva you don't like, you better think again." Roman couldn't help but smile at Dean's bravery but he knew that if he didn't stop him, things would possibly get ugly. "Are you threatning me Ambrose?" Triple H asked as the two of them locked their eyes with each other. "Because if you are, you better check yourself and your attitude before I decide to do something drastic." Dean scoffed and laughed. "Yeah right, what are you going to do? put me in a match? fine. Go right ahead. I'll just wipe the floor of the ring with them."

Roman suddenly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at him. "Okay Dean that's enough now." Dean shook his head. "No Roman it's not." He said as his hazel eyes turned toward him. "I'm sick and tired of being handled by the Authority and their little goon squad. They think they can control us hell no. It's about time that we show them that we're not going to just sit back and take their damn abuse anymore." Roman was about to reply to calm Dean down, but stopped as he caught sight of Bray Wyatt now standing behind the CEO.

"Such false bravery Dean." Bray said as his brown eyes narrowed streight at the Lunatic Fringe. "You really think you have what it takes to stand up to everyone who's ever hurt you?" The Eater of Worlds laughed as the rest of the Wyatt's now stood behind their leader. "I thought you said you had security keeping them out." Roman said with a growl at Triple H. "Should've seen that coming." Dean said looking at Roman. "Never trust anything the Authority says." Bray let out another laugh and said, "You want us, we're here." And just like that they dissappeared leaving Dean shaking with an icy feeling of fear running through him. "Easy bro." Roman said gently. "I told you, I'm never going to leave you. okay? I got your back always."

Dean was about to reply when all at once his vision began to waver again and he had to lean against a wall to support himself from falling over. "Dean? What's the matter?" Roman asked in concern as he noticed his brother now growing pale. "You okay?" Dean shook his head with growl as he began to clutch the sides of his head with his hands as overwhelming surges of agony now began to wash over him. "Hey, it's okay." Roman said in concern as he pulled Dean close into a brotherly hug. "Bray's not going to get you I promise. Now let's go, you look like you need a warm shower." Dean slowly nodded as Roman slung his arm across his shoulders and they headed continued to head toward the wight room. 

* * *

Once the two of them entered the Weight room which much to their relief was empty, Roman helped Dean over toward a bench and helped him sit down. "You okay now?" He asked gently handing him a bottle of water. Dean nodded and took a huge swig of water from the bottle. "Yeah, I'm okay now thanks Rome." Roman smiled and clapped him gently on the back. "Anytime Dean-O." Dean smiled, got up from the bench and into the shower room with a heavy sigh. After striping out of his clothes he stepped in and turned the water on blasting it over his head like hail.

As the hot water ran through his body he let out a deep sigh as he tried to calm himself down but his emotions wouldn't let him. The sound of the water splashing wasn't enough to distract him as his childhood memories now began to flood back into him. His sister's murder, his rage against his father it all came flodding back as he just stood there under the shower head as it poured like rain over his body. His body began to shake now as he tried to control his breathing and a soft sob now began to escape from his throat as his emotions now began to consume him. He couldn't help but feel so broken and helpless it was embarressing. It made him feeli like a child again. A helpless child that couldn't do anything. He felt like the world around him was colliding and falling apart.

"Dean?" A knock on the door suddenly startled him from his painful memories as he reconized Roman's voice from the doorway. "You okay? You need anything?" Dean was about to reply when a sudden feeling of emotions began to pour out of him. "Bray's right." He said softly as he turned off the water. "What are you talking about?" Roman asked as Dean grabbed a nearby towl and wrapped it around himself. "I''m broken." Dean replied as he shook the water from his hair. "Not this again, bro, we've been over this." Roman said gently. "Your not broken or anything like that. Your strong."

Dean shook his head and was about to reply when Bray's cold calculating voice reached his ears. _"Your brother is a traitor to you Dean. Traitors are cowards who hold fear over morals."_ Dean clutched the sides of his head again shaking it. Stop it." He growled. "Stop it." "Dean? What is it?" Roman asked in concern _. "Roman said he wouldn't leave you, never let anything happen to you, and if that's the case, then where was he when during your lumberjack match against Seth?"_ Dean growled in anger as he shook his head and began to beat his head with his fists. "Shut up." He growled. "Shut up."

"Dean easy bro." Roman said gently as he touched his shoulder in comfort but Dean shrugged in off with a growl. "Dean?" Roman's eyes suddenly now began to widden as he noticed Dean stared to shake now. Shaking and growling like an animal. _Oh no._ Roman thought in horror. _Not again._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh-oh, that doesn't seem ggod for Dean. What will happen now? Stay tuned for more. Chapter 17 will be coming soon so Stay tuned. **


	17. Cry Wolf

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Bray's right." He said softly as he turned off the water. "What are you talking about?" Roman asked as Dean grabbed a nearby towl and wrapped it around himself. "I''m broken." Dean replied as he shook the water from his hair. "Not this again, bro, we've been over this." Roman said gently. "Your not broken or anything like that. Your strong."

Dean shook his head and was about to reply when Bray's cold calculating voice reached his ears. _"Your brother is a traitor to you Dean. Traitors are cowards who hold fear over morals."_ Dean clutched the sides of his head again shaking it. Stop it." He growled. "Stop it." "Dean? What is it?" Roman asked in concern _. "Roman said he wouldn't leave you, never let anything happen to you, and if that's the case, then where was he when during your lumberjack match against Seth?"_ Dean growled in anger as he shook his head and began to beat his head with his fists. "Shut up." He growled. "Shut up."

"Dean easy bro." Roman said gently as he touched his shoulder in comfort but Dean shrugged in off with a growl. "Dean?" Roman's eyes suddenly now began to widden as he noticed Dean stared to shake now. Shaking and growling almost like an animal. _Oh no._ Roman thought in horror. _Not again._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Cry Of The Wolf **

"Dean, listen to me okay, this me. Roman okay, you need to calm down." Dean didn't say anything and just growled and continued to shake. "Rome, what the hell is happening to me?" He asked as his body was suddenly overcome with pain and agony. "I can't breathe." "Look, you're just stressed out or something." Roman said gently. "So please just try and calm down." Dean let out another growl and shook his head again while beating the sides of it with his fists. "Bray's voice is in my head." He said softly starting to sound like a mentally insane person. "He's in my head."

 _Damn it Bray._ Roman thought in anger. _Stop tormenting him you sick fuck._ Dean's breathing now began to come out in hard gasps as he struggled to stand upright with his body continuing to shake. "That's it, enough is enough." Roman muttered angrily as he began to walk out of the room now. "Dean whatever happens, stay here." He said gently. "Why? what are you going to do?" Dean asked as he looked and saw the look of anger and determination locked in Roman's eyes. "I'm going to give Bray and his goon squad a piece of my mind." The Samoan man replied angrily. "I've had enough of seeing my family suffer."

Roman's own body shook violently with rage as he made his way out of the weight room and down the hallway toward the ring. He was done playing games with the Wyatt's and tonight he was going to do whatever it took to make them all pay. Bray especially. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Bray from harming his best friend anymore. Storming down the hallway he pushed past Sheamus as he was being interviewed by JoJo and the next thing he felt was someone's hand on his shoulder whirling him around.

"You got a bone to pick with me fella?" Sheamus asked angrily. Roman didn't say anything and tried to move past him but Sheamus stopped him. "I asked if you got a problem with me?" Roman shook his head in response but didn't say anything else as he moved away from the Irish man. Roman was too angry to deal with anyone other then Bray Wyatt. As he made his way backstage, he caught sight of the sound crew and gave them a slight nod when one of them asked, "You headed to the ring?" As the crowd surrounding the entrance cheered, Roman's theme music blared through the speakers and he began making his way through the row of cheering fans.

As he made his way to the ring, he grabbed a nearby microphone from the announcer table and began to speak. "It seems as though we have a situation here." He said looking out at the audience. "A while ago, The Wyatt's kidnapped My brother Dean Ambrose, and has been tormenting him ever since." The Audience at this point now began to boo at the mention of the news. "See, I can't stand it when people mess with my family weither someone's messing with my brothers, my cousins, or even my wife or daughter, there's one thing that you don't do and that's harm any of them because if you do, you mess with me." The crowd let out a few cheers as surges of anger shot through him. "So Bray Wyatt get you and family and bring your ass down here right now!"

* * *

The lights suddenly went dark as the Wyatt's theme song began to play and Roman growled as he caught sight of Bray's brown eyes through the misty fog of the lantern he carried. When the lights came back on, he was sitting in his usual rocking chair surrounded by the other members of his team with a microphone in his hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned here by you Roman?" Bray asked as Roman clenched one fist by his side while pacing angrily in the ring. "What the hell do you think I called your ass out here for?!" The Samoan man challenged angrily. "I've had enough of you hurting my family. From now on, this fight is between me and you. You and the rest of your goon squad leave Dean and the rest of my family out of this."

Bray looked at Roman and began to laugh. "Don't you get it Roman, this has never been about you or your family. This is about what's best for Dean." Roman stifled a growl deep in his throat as he continued to pace back and forth in the ring trying to keep himself from losing his cool. "I'm warning you now Bray," Roman growled as his brown eyes shifted with anger. "Stay the hell away from my brother, or I will really show you what I'm really capable of doing outside of this ring." Bray was about to reply when a sudden low growling noise like an animal shook the arena. Roman looked around at the entire audience and noticed children crying in their parent's arms as the growling noise seemed to get louder and louder before finally stopping.

Once it stopped, everyone grew quiet as fear seized Roman's stomach as he thought of Dean now and what the Wyatt's put him through. How he had seen the monstrous wolf look in his eyes before when he attacked Seth. Had things gotten worse? If so, Roman knew he didn't want to think about it. Looking around the ring again, he then caught sight of Bray getting up from his chair as he and the others began to make their way to the ring. "What the hell is happening?!" Roman heard Michael Cole cry out in horror. "That growling noise sounded like a rabid animal or something." Replied JBL. "I think Roman's got more then he can handle now," said Byron Saxton. "Get out of there Roman!" JBL Cried out as the entire Wyatt Family began to ascend into the ring now surrounding Roman like a pack of wolves, but Roman didn't move. He just stood there holding his ground while drawing in several deep breaths trying to keep his anger in check.

As Bray and the others now circled around Roman, suddenly the lights went out again, and the only sound that could be heard now was a ferocious growl of anger followed by the sound of gasps of shock from the crowd and the WWE Officials. When the lights came back on, Roman couldn't believe his eyes. There in the middle of the ring, standing on all fours was a sandy blonde colored wolf with golden hazel eyes flashing dangerously with pure rage and anger. "Oh no." Roman breathed in horror as he realized now what was happening. "Dean."

Dean let out a low growling noise as he turned his sight now to Bray and the others, who just simply looked back at him with a smile on his face. "I see it has become a success." Bray said into the microphone as he let out a deranged laugh. "Dean Ambrose has been set free." Roman at this point had finally had enough. "Free?!" The Samoan man shouted with anger. "What you've done is turned him into a damn monster! You call this setting someone free?!" With anger circling through him like a horde of vultures, Roman got out of the ring and went over to the time keeper's area and grabbed a black steele chair.

"It's time we settled this now Bray." Roman said seething with anger as he came back in the ring with the Steele Chair in hand. "Don't blame me if you and your dumb ass family don't walk out of here alive." He threatened as he threw the microphone down and began throwing the chair in his hand at everyone. The massive shots from the chair hitting the sound of flesh was so loud that it cracked throughout the arena. Roman had finally lost it, and he didn't care. This time it was personal, and he was going to be the one to finish it.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Dean has been transformed into a wolf?! How will he be able to manage this? Will The Wyatt's continue to torment him? Tune into Chapter 18 to find out. Also, as this story begins to come to a close, there will be a continuing story to this called Lockdown Asylum, so be on the lookout for that one once it up on my page, and until then, hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	18. Breaking Point

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** When the lights came back on, Roman couldn't believe his eyes. There in the middle of the ring, standing on all fours was a sandy blonde colored wolf with golden hazel eyes flashing dangerously with pure rage and anger. "Oh no." Roman breathed in horror as he realized now what was happening. "Dean."

Dean let out a low growling noise as he turned his sight now to Bray and the others, who just simply looked back at him with a smile on his face. "I see it has become a sucssess." Bray said into the microphone as he let out a deranged laugh. "Dean Ambrose has been set free." Roman at this point had finally had enough. "Free?!" The Somoan man shouted with anger. "What you've done is turned him into a damn monster! You call this setting someone free?!" With anger circling through him like a horde of vultures, Roman got out of the ring and went over to the time keeper's area and grabbed a blak steele chair.

"It's time we settled this now Bray." Roman said seething with anger as he came back in the ring with the Steele Chair in hand. "Don't blame me if you and your dumb ass family don't walk out of here alive." He threatend as he threw the microphone down and began throwing the chair in his hand at everyone. The massive shots from the chair hitting the sound of flesh was so loud that it cracked throughout the arena. Roman had finally lost it, and he didn't care. This time it was personal, and he was going to be the one to finish it.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Breaking Point **

Roman howled in anger as the sound of steele hitting the flesh of the Wyatt's filled the arena. Finally he decided he had enough and threw the chair out of the ring before turning to Dean breathing heavily with anger still surging through him. Moving toward him, Roman got down on one knee beside his brother in arms and stroked Dean's fur softly as he growled. "Easy bro," Roman said gently. "Easy. It's going to be okay." Dean turned and licked Roman's face as he smiled, which earned a few soft, 'Awws' from the audience. Just then the sweet moment was interuppted by the sound of flashing lights as Stephanie and Triple H made their way down to the ring. Roman continued to stroke Dean's fur as the Lunatic Fringe growled as he turned toward the Authority just as they made their way into the ring while a group of medical officals began helping the Wyatt's out of the ring and onto stretchers.

"It seems as though you've made things go to far Roman." Triple H said as the Samoan man rolled his eyes in annoyance as Dean let out a bark in response. "And exactly how did I manage to do just that?" Roman asked reaching for a nearby microphone. "I was defending the safety of my best friend. Something that you and your damn whore of a wife have forgotten about. Remember what the feeling of safety feels like? No of course not, because you don't give a damn about any of us, all you care about is your damn money and power!" A few roars of cheers erupted from the audience as Roman smiled. "How dare you!" Stephanie growled as her eyes flashed with anger. "Do you have any idea what we could do to you Roman?" "What Steph? Fire me? I could really care less if you do. Go on go right ahead and fire me. See what happens."

* * *

There was a moment of silence where the only sound that could be heard was the sound of cheers from the audience as Triple H finally spoke. "We're not going to fire you Roman, but I will tell you this, every action a superstar or diva does has consequences." Roman rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "Consequences?" He repeated. "You're going to give out consequences to me, for beating the hell out the Wyatt's? Look at what the've done to Dean!"

Dean growled and barked in response as Triple H and Stephanie looked at him then turned back to Roman. "Since Dean is no longer human, he is therefore unfit to wrestle in this ring." Stephanie said as Roman caught sight of several men in white uniforms now walking down to the ring. "What the hell are you talking about?" The Samoan man asked as anger began to bubble up within him. "Who the hell are these people?" "These people are here to help take Dean to a better place where he can't cause harm to anyone." Triple H said. "Ever again." Roman had once again lost it, as the white uniformed men now began to draw closer to them, as Dean let out a growl of both warning and anger.

"Get the hell away from him!" Roman cried out angrily stepping in front of his defensless brother. "He's not a threat to anyone. He doesn't deserve this." The white uniformed men just simply stared the Samoan man down as they continued to try and get near Dean. Roman turned his gaze toward him over his shoulder and just gave his brother a simple nod, which told the Lunatic Fringe one thing, run. Dean barked in response as he took off out of the ring and began to run through the barracade and up the steps in between the rows of the audience as Roman began to lay waste to everyone in the ring not caring who he hurt at this point.

* * *

Knocking back the white unformed men with massave superman punches, he then turned toward Triple H as he tried to calm him down. "Roman think about what your doing now." The CEO said gently. "Stop this now before things get out of control." "It's too late for that Hunter." Roman said breathlessly. "I'm not letting you get to Dean, or anyone else I care about. Not anymore." And with that, Roman threw the microphone down and layed waste to the CEO with a superman punch much to Stephanie's complete horror.

Roman wasn't done there though. Getting out of the ring now, he began to stalk Triple H now like an animal circling it's prey. Gathering another steele chair from the bottom of the ring, he ignored Stephanie's screams of horror as he waffed Triple H several times over his body, feeling the rush of power that came with it, each time he heard the sound of flesh against the steele with a crack like lightning. Roman had never felt so powerful and in control. Although he had lost all his cool, he had reached his breaking point.

The crowd roared with cheers and applause followed by chants of Roman's name as Stephanie screamed out, "Stop! Roman stop!" But the Samoan man still wasn't done there either. Breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face, he took a quick glance at Stephanie as she called out, "Roman, If you do anymore damage to my husband, I swear to god I will make you pay for it." She threatened, but Roman just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued to stalk Triple H now, before finally grabbing his wounded body and dragging the CEO over toward the spanish announce table.

With a smile of satisfaction on his face and with Stephanie watching in complete horror, Roman lifted Triple H's body onto the table and with a huge elbow smashed him through, causing the table to crumble. Then as Stephanie went over to check on her injured husband, Roman then turned around back toward him, and layed out a huge spear to him sending him careening to the ground, which earned some applause from the audience.

Roman smiled as he caught sight of Stephanie's vicious glare at him, and laughed as he reached down and grabbed a microphone and said, "Told you Steph. I'm done with all this bullshit. You and your husband just entered a war." "Then if it's a war you want Roman, then by all accounts of hell you got one!" Stephanie cried out angrily. "I'm going to make you pay for this Roman, I'm going to make sure everyone you care about feels my wraith for what you've done to my husband. Guarantee it."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Hope you enjoyed the next chapter of this amazing story. What will happen next? Did Roman make the right call by injuring Triple H? What will happen to Dean now that he's a wolf? Tune into Chapter 19 for more answers, and as I said before, be on the lookout for my next story Lockdown Asylum which will be coming soon once this story is finished. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and as always please review!**


	19. In The Line of Fire

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "We're not going to fire you Roman, but I will tell you this, every action a superstar or diva does has consequences."

"Since Dean is no longer human, he is therefore unfit to wrestle in this ring." Stephanie said as Roman caught sight of several men in white uniforms now walking down to the ring. "What the hell are you talking about?" The Samoan man asked as anger began to bubble up within him. "Who the hell are these people?" "These people are here to help take Dean to a better place where he can't cause harm to anyone." Triple H said. "Ever again."

"Roman think about what your doing now." The CEO said gently. "Stop this now before things get out of control." "It's too late for that Hunter." Roman said breathlessly. "I'm not letting you get to Dean, or anyone else I care about. Not anymore." And with that, Roman threw the microphone down and layed waste to the CEO with a superman punch much to Stephanie's complete horror.

Roman wasn't done there though. Getting out of the ring now, he began to stalk Triple H now like an animal circling it's prey. Gathering another steele chair from the bottom of the ring, he ignored Stephanie's screams of horror as he waffed Triple H several times over his body, feeling the rush of power that came with it, each time he heard the sound of flesh against the steele with a crack like lightning. Roman had never felt so powerful and in control. Although he had lost all his cool, he had reached his breaking point.

The crowd roared with cheers and applause followed by chants of Roman's name as Stephanie screamed out, "Stop! Roman stop!" But the Samoan man still wasn't done there either. Breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face, he tooka quick glance at Stephanie as she called out, "Roman, If you do anymore damage to my husband, I swear to god I will make you pay for it."

"Told you Steph. I'm done with all this bullshit. You and your husband just entered a war." "Then if it's a war you want Roman, then by all accounts of hell, you got one!" Stephanie cried out angrily. "I'm going to make you pay for this Roman, I'm going to make sure everyone you care about feels my wraith for what you've done to my husband. Guarantee it."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - In The Line of Fire **

Everything was rushing through Dean's brain and spreading through his body like white hot fire, but he kept on running. Running as fast as his now four legs could carry him. Being a wolf terrified him, but at the same time it gave him a rush of newfound freedom. Something he had never had before, and he couldn't help but like the feeling of it. The sight, and the smells of being a wolf were incredible. Much more then that of normal human senses. He could smell the cool crisp icy night air that filled his noise and flowed through his lungs as he let out a howl.

Suddenly just as he was about to enjoy his night of freedom, he realised something was wrong. Although Roman had told him to run, which was something he had wanted to do, he realised that it was the wolf in him that wanted to run. The human part of him wanted to stay and help his brother. Now he couldn't help but think that Roman needed him. Roman was in trouble, and the Lunatic Fringe wasn't going to let anything happen to him, not a chance in hell. With a growl of anger, he turned on his hind legs and took off back through the arena dodging crowds of innocent people until he tore through the arena and made his way down the ramp where he nearly collided with someone.

As he came to a stop he relised it was Roman and immediatly tackled the samoan man to the ground growling as he saw Stephanie. "Dean, what are you doing back here?" Roman asked looking into his brother's golden wolf eyes. "I told you to run. I got this handled." " _The hell you got it handled."_ Dean wanted to tell him but realised he couldn't. He could still think like a human but couldn't speak, which was starting to drive him crazy because he couldn't communicate with Roman. "Dean, I don't want you to get hurt." Roman said gently. "Please just go bro. I'll take whatever punishment the Authority gives me, but I don't want you to get caught in the line of fire." _"The hell with that."_ Dean thought rolling his eyes in annoyance. _"We're in this together Rome, and if you're going down, then I'm going down with you. No matter what."_

Stephanie stood up and kept her eyes dangerously locked onto Roman and Dean as she followed the medical staff as they began to carry her husband out backstage on a stretcher. As they are about to go backstage, Dean managed a growl as he heard her say, "I'll have my father deal with Roman, do whatever you can to get that wolf and have him put down." "Yes ma'am." Replied another man in a white uniformed suit carrying a net steaming with electricity. "I'm serious." She said with her blue eyes narrowed. "I want that wolf dead no matter what the cost."

* * *

"Dean? What is it?" Roman asked as he heard his friend start to growl in anger. He cast his eyes toward Stephanie as she was talking to a white uniformed men holding a large net that seemed to spark with electricity. Oh shit." The Samoan man muttered to himself as he turned toward Dean. "Bro listen to me, I can handle this on my own. I need you to run though. I don't want anything more to happen to you."

Although Dean couldn't communicate back, and he understood what Roman was telling him, he couldn't just run and leave him behind. He wasn't a coward. He was Dean freaking Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, the wild card who motivations are often unclear and wacky. Often springing out from unexpected places to attack his rivals, such as a fake present box, a car trunk, or even under a cinder block. Or even squirting food condiments on his opponents. He even once attacked a mannequin that was designed to look like Seth Rollins, and even went so far as to prank Rollins with a briefcase loaded with slime, which made the human part of him laugh as he thought about it.

"Dean please, I'm serious." Roman said softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Please go and let me handle this." Dean shook his head and barked softly in response so that only Roman could hear him. Just then, they both turned and saw the same white uniformed man that Stephanie was talking to, now approaching them with the giant net in hand still sparking with electricity. "Leave him alone." Roman growled in anger stepping up in front of Dean. "You want him, you got to go through me first." The Samoan man challenged as the other man's blue eyes stared at him coldly.

"Sorry man, but rules are rules." The other man replied gruffly. "No animals allowed in the arena. Orders from Mrs. McMahon herself." Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as he glared at her while she got into the ambulance beside her husband. _You want to see an animal Steph? You ain't seen nothing yet._ He thought with a slight growl. Turning his head around as he heard Dean let out a whimper, He could see tiny sparks shooting off of the net as it came down toward his brother. "Hey! Get the hell away from him." Roman growled angrily as he geared up for a superman punch. He was about to knock the man out, when a sudden shot to his own head left him reeling.

Spots filled his vision as he turned around expecting to see more uniformed white men but instead all the samoan man saw was someone he didn't expect to see standing in front of him. Sheamus standing alongside Alberto Del Rio, Rusev, and Wade "Bad News" Barrett. "Sorry Roman," The Irish man said with a gloat. "But this little reunion of yours is done for fella." "What the hell you talking about?" Roman retorted back trying to clear the cobwebs from his aching head as Dean growled and barked.

Sheamus didn't say anything more, as the other three guys began to crowd around Dean as he growled. "Hey! knock it off!" Roman shouted. Pushing himself past his limit, he began to launch out a full out assult by throwing superman punch after superman punch toward them, but the bulgarian brute Rusev saw it coming and with his amazing feat of strength pulled Roman to the ground where he then began to apply his signature move known as the Alcolade. Roman grunted in pain as overwelming surges of pain shot through his ribs and back.

Dean growled and his eyes flashed dangerously in rage as he bared his fangs toward Rusev, although he didn't look very impressed. "Give it up Ambrose," Sheamus said with a small lagh as Alberto and Barrett crowded around him. "It's over. Your career is over fella." The Irish man then let out a laugh as Barrett and Del Rio proceeded to punish the Lunatic Fringe, but Dean wasn't about to go down without a fight. Human or not.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh oh! Things just went from bad to worse! Will Dean and Roman manage to get themselves out of this situation? What is up With Sheamus, teaming with Del Rio, Barrett, and Rusev? Could this be a sign of more bad things to come for the brothers in arms? Stay tuned for more details as Chapter 20 will be coming soon...**


	20. Hidden Rage & Driven To Murder

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "I'll have my father deal with Roman, do whatever you can to get that wolf and have him put down." "Yes ma'am." Replied another man in a white uniformed suit carrying a net steaming with electricity. "I'm serious." She said with her blue eyes narrowed. "I want that wolf dead no matter what the cost."

"Sorry man, but rules are rules." The other man replied gruffly. "No animals allowed in the arena. Orders from Mrs. McMahon herself." Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as he glared at her while she got into the ambulance beside her husband. You want to see an animal Steph? You ain't seen nothing yet. He thought with a slight growl. Turning his head around as heard Dean let out a whimper, He could see tiny sparks shooting off of the net as it came down toward his brother. "Hey! Get the hell away from him." Roman growled angrily as he geared up for a superman punch. He was about to knock the man out, when a sudden shot to his own head left him reeling.

Spots filled his vision as he turned around expecting to see more uniformed white men but instead all the samoan man saw was someone he didn't expect to see standing in front of him. Sheamus standing alongside Alberto Del Rio, Rusev, and Wade "Bad News" Barrett. "Sorry Roman," The Irish man said with a gloat. "But this little reunion of yours is done for fella." "What the hell you talking about?" Roman retorted back trying to clear the cobwebs from his aching head as Dean growled and barked.

Sheamus didn't say anything more, as the other three guys began to crowd around Dean as he growled. "Hey! knock it off!" Roman shouted. Pushing himself past his limit, he began to launch out a full out assult by throwing superman punch after superman punch toward them, but the bulgarian brute Rusev saw it coming and with his amazing feat of strength pulled Roman to the ground where he then began to apply his signature move known as the Alcolade. Roman grunted in pain as overwelming surges of pain shot through his ribs and back.

Dean growled and his eyes flashed dangerously in rage as he bared his fangs toward Rusev, although he didn't look very impressed. "Give it up Ambrose," Sheamus said with a small lagh as Alberto and Barrett crowded around him. "It's over. Your career is over fella." The Irish man then let out a laugh as Barrett and Del Rio proceeded to punish the Lunatic Fringe, but Dean wasn't about to go down without a fight. Human or not.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Hidden Rage & Driven To Murder**

A quiet groan of pain from Roman caught Dean's attention, as he turned toward him still being held in place by the alcolade and growled at Rusev warningly. "You think you can stop Rusev?" Rusev asked in his usual heavy russian accent as he laughed. Dean's eyes flashed with rage as he barred his fangs again, this time inching himself toward the bulgarian brute with anger coursing through his veins. "Relax Ambrose," Sheamus said in a taunting voice. "Your buddy's going to be fine. All you have to do is just willingly come with us, and we'll let Roman go without a scratch on him." _Yeah right._ Dean thought rolling his eyes in annoyance. _Like I'm going to trust an ugly ass motherfucker with nothing but small ass tater tots for balls. No thanks._

"Aghhh!" The sudden cry of pain coming from Roman shot Dean out of his thoughts as he turned and could see his brother turning blue from lack of oxygen due to the pressure of the Alcolade. Dean growled as his eyes flashed and without warning, something inside him snapped and he lost all control of action and emotion. Jumping into the air he let out a howl of fury, and knocked Rusev backward forcing him to lose his grip on Roman. Rusev was strong, but he was no match for what the raging Lunatic wolf was about to do next.

Dean's vision flashed in anger as he glared at him while the fans in the auidence went insane with some cheering and others in a panic. Roman who was lying in the middle of the stage trying to catch his breath, noticed Dean from out of the corner of his eye and tried to get to his feet just as he heard the Lunatic Fringe let out a howl of fury. It was a cry no one, not even Roman had ever heard from Dean before, and it was something the Samoan man knew he never wanted to hear again. Staggering for a few seconds, he finally made it shakily to his feet and called out, "Bro stop!" Dean turned his head around to look at Roman and let out a growl of warning, as he could now see nothing but red haze fill his vision.

Roman gasped as he saw Dean open his mouth to reveal rows of sharp canine teeth ready to chomp down on Rusev. "Shit!" Roman breathed trying not to panic. "I've got to stop him before he does something drastic." Racing over toward him, Roman fell to his knees beside Rusev's slightly moving body, and wrapped his tattooed arms over Dean's midsection, as gently as he could as The Lunatic Fringe snarled and thrashed around in his brother's grip while growling angrily. "Easy Dean, easy." Roman said gently into Dean's ear as he held him close. "It's me, I got you bro. I got you, and I'm never letting go."

It seemed like an eternity before Dean finally calmed down and relaxed in his brother's arms and he suddenly began to notice something strange happening within him. Letting out a quiet yelp of shock, he managed to get away from Roman as his body began to shake. "Hey Dean, it's okay bro." Roman said gently trying to calm him down. "You're okay now." Dean's vision wavered and began to go in and out of focus as he continued shaking. Shifting from animal sight to normal sight, a slight whimper escaped from his mouth that came out like a small grunt of pain. Roman's eyes shifted with sympathy as he gingerly tried to touch Dean, but the Lunatic Fringe shrugged it off as his body now began to shift.

Looking down at himself, he could see his sandy blonde paws now shifting back to normal hands and feet as he let out a heavy sigh of relief. Once He was back to normal, sounds of small rounds of cheers from the auidence erupted through the arena, as Roman breathed a heavy sigh of relief and reached out to catch his brother as he fell over from exhaustion. "Easy bro." Roman said softly as the two of them looked at each other. "Let's get the hell out of here. You need lots of rest after what you just went through." Dean slowly nodded as his vision once again wavered in and out of focus as sleep took ahold of him.

* * *

 ** _At first all Dean could see was nothing but pure darkness, which soon started to fade as images of color and an evil laugh cut through his brain now. As the images began to take shape, he could see Bray Wyatt holding a lantern in one hand, surrounded by the rest of the Wyatt family. An evil smirk was spread across the Eater of World's face as his brown eyes sparkled in the light of the lantern as he glared at his captive, who's screams were hoarse from his raw throat and the strain they took as they forced their way past his lips._ _The restraints that had been secured around the captive's limbs had been painfully tightened. Not that he had the strength to pull out of them even if he could._ _"So, how do you feel now?" Bray's voice came whispering in his ear._**

 ** _"You feel broken yet?!" Bray shouted as his elbow slammed forcefully down on the man's ribs, breaking them, and knocking the wind out of him. The man yelped as his head was yanked up by his hair._ _"But see... It's a little late for that. It seems your time is running out on you...You know all about running out on those who need you!" He was thrown down, the pain of even that mild impact shot through him as though he had been hit by a speeding truck._**

 ** _"Maybe I'll start with that mouth of yours."_ _Calloused fingers traced the other man's trembling mouth as he looked up with horror._ _Bray let out a cruel laugh at the other man's involuntary whimper. The next thing that he saw was a glint of pure silver through the moonlight as he tried to fight against it. A sharp knife caked with dried blood replaced Bray's fingers over the other man's mouth and he tasted blood. Screaming as intense agony set in._**

* * *

Thrashing around violently Dean unconsciously fought against Roman's gentle hold as he held his brother close. "No! Get away!" he shouted fearfully. The Lunatic Fringe now began pulling his hair violently, Roman took both of his hands, and with only what force was necessary, he uncurled Dean's clenched fingers and pulled his hands away. "Dean," Roman tried gently. "Please! Don't-" Dean began shaking in fear. "Wake up, Dean." Roman said gently. It was scary seeing Dean so afraid, even if it was in his sleep.

The Lunatic Fringe fought hard to free his hands but the Samoan man wasn't giving in. "Dean, c'mon." He said again, giving his brother a good shake. Suddenly with eyes wide open and body trembling hard, Dean looked around. "Roman-" Roman hushed him softly, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe..." Dean shook his head frantically. "No, Roman-" Dean stuttered couldn't seem to find the words. "Neither Bray or Seth can get us here, okay-" "No!" Dean looked his brother dead in the eye, and spoke softly, "Roman, I saw you." "What do you mean?" Roman asked. "I saw you being tortured by Bray."

"Dean what-" Roman was about to ask, but Dean shook his head violently as a panic attack welled up within him. "Remember what I said before? Once Bray breaks you down, he gets into your mind, make you see things, and wreck havok on you're sanity." "Yeah you already mentioned that." Roman said. "So what?"

"He can also use this to send messages to you as well. All those nightmares I've been having about my sister are memories, and then there's nightmares I've been having lately that I think are visions of what he wants me to see." Dean drew in a soft shuddering breath as his body shook. "Roman, I saw it. I saw what he's going to do to you. He's going to hurt you." Roman pulled him close into a hug. "Don't worry bro, the only way he's ever going to get to me is through my cold dead carcus." Normally hearing something like that would make Dean laugh, only now after what he'd just seen, he knew that, that was what exactly the Eater of Worlds and his family had in mind.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Hope Dean can find a way to stop this vision from happening to save Roman. Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens next. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! Chapter 21 coming soon! **


	21. War of Change

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Bro stop!" Dean turned his head around to look at Roman and let out a growl of warning, as he could now see nothing but red haze fill his vision.

Roman gasped as he saw Dean open his mouth to reveal rows of sharp canine teeth ready to chomp down on Rusev. "Shit!" Roman breathed trying not to panic. "I've got to stop him before he does something drastic." Racing over toward him, Roman fell to his knees beside Rusev's slightly moving body, and wrapped his tattooed arms over Dean's midsection, as gently as he could as The Lunatic Fringe snarled and thrashed around in his brother's grip while growling angrily. "Easy Dean, easy." Roman said gently into Dean's ear as he held him close. "It's me, I got you bro. I got you, and I'm never letting go."

 ** _You feel broken yet?!" Bray shouted as his elbow slammed forcefully down on the man's ribs, breaking them, and knocking the wind out of him. The man yelped as his head was yanked up by his hair yet again._ _"But see... It's a little late for that. It seems your time is running out on you... sound familiar? You know all about running out on those who need you!" He was thrown down, the pain of even that mild impact shot through him as though he had been hit by a speeding truck._**

 ** _"Maybe I'll start with that mouth of yours."_ _Calloused fingers traced the other man's trembling mouth as he looked up with horror._ _Bray let out a cruel laugh at the other man's involuntary whimper. The next thing that he saw was a glint of pure silver through the moonlight as he tried to fight against it. A sharp knife caked with dried blood replaced Bray's fingers over the other man's mouth and he tasted blood. Screaming as intense agony set in._**

"No! Get away!" he shouted fearfully. The Lunatic Fringe now began pulling his hair violently, Roman took both of his hands, and with only what force was necessary, he uncurled Dean's clenched fingers and pulled his hands away. "Dean," Roman tried gently. "Please! Don't-" Dean began shaking in fear. "Wake up, Dean." Roman said gently. It was scary seeing Dean so afraid, even if it was in his sleep.

"Roman-" Roman hushed him softly, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe..." Dean shook his head frantically. "No, Roman-" Dean stuttered couldn't seem to find the words. "Neither Bray or Seth can get us here, okay-" "No!" Dean looked his brother dead in the eye, and spoke softly, "Roman, I saw you." "What do you mean?" Roman asked. "I saw you being tortured by Bray."

"Dean what-" Roman was about to ask, but Dean shook his head violently as a panic attack welled up within him. "Remember what I said before? Once Bray breaks you down, he gets into your mind, make you see things, and wreck havok on you're sanity." "Yeah you already mentioned that." Roman said. "So what?"

"He can also use this to send messages to you as well. All those nightmares I've been having about my sister are memories, and then there's nightmares I've been having lately that I think are visions of what he wants me to see." Dean drew in a soft shuddering breath as his body shook. "Roman, I saw it. I saw what he;s going to do to you. He's going to hurt you." Roman pulled him close into a hug. "Don't worry bro, the only way he's ever going to get to me is through my cold dead carcus." Normally hearing something like that would make Dean laugh, only now after what he'd just seen, he knew that, that was what exactly the Eater of Worlds and his family had in mind.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - War of Change**

Fear was the only thing that ran through Dean's mind now as his eyes darted around in his head wildly. His body shook with each breath he took in, trying to force it down into his lungs to get himself to breathe as a major panic attack now began to settle in all around him. He hated this feeling. The feeling of having his lungs crushed as if they've been run over by a speeding train, the suffocating feeling as if everything around him was closing in and would crush his body into a million tiny pieces. It was all too much for the Lunatic Fringe to take in. The last time he had a major panic attak like this, was after he had beaten his father's head in with his little league bat, after he had seen his sister Rachel murdered and he was sent to a mental facility for observation.

He began to wheeze now as he tried to force air into his lungs, but it wasn't working, and he began to panic more as images of Rachel's death seeped into his mind now as if he was relieving everything all over again. "Whoa! Dean!" Roman cried out his voice frantic but yet gentle and laced with deep concern. The Samoan man wrapped his arms around the Lunatic Fringe and pulled him close. "Easy bro. I got you." He said into Dean's ear. "It's okay bro, just calm down okay? Nothing's going to happen to either of us okay? I'm going to see to it that Bray and his lackey's pay for everything they've done."

Dean frantically shook his head and his breathing came out in hard gasps now as he frantically cried out, "No! No! No! Rome, that's what he wants you to do. That's why he gave me that vision." "What do you mean?" Roman asked his brown eyes flickering. "That's what he's waiting for." Dean said trying to draw in a deep breath to calm himself down and his body shook with the attempt. "He knows our weakness Rome. Bray knows things that he can use against us." Roman drew in a deep breath and ran a hand through his long black hair. "Damn. Bray's a lot more dangerous then I gave him credit for." The Samoan man murmured to himself.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as neither of them spoke for several minutes. Their heads swam with emotion, as Roman tried to think of ways to stop Bray from tormenting Dean without endangering himself in the process, while Dean tried to draw in some deep calming breaths to keep himself calm and not to show fear of any kind, which wasn't an easy thing to do given what he'd just witnessed. "Damn it!" Roman suddenly growled angrily shaking his head and causing Dean to jump in surprise. "There has to be someway to beat Bray at his game, but how?"

Roman closed his eyes for a minute and drew in a deep breath. He needed a minute to meditate and think, but he couldn't do that with everything jumbling around in his head of what he had been through since the previous night. Everything about what Bray had done to Dean was bad enough. All the violence and torture he put him through both physically and mentally, and now Dean was able to transform into a wolf as well. What was next? What the hell was Bray's next move?

* * *

Suddenly a loud growl of anger caught Roman's attention as he opened his eyes to find Dean getting up from the bed and walking across the room toward his suitcase. "Dean? you okay?" Roman asked as his eyes clouded over with worry and concern. Dean didn't answer as he fumbled with the contents inside his suitcase obviously looking for something. "Need help finding something bro?" Roman asked getting up from the bed and walking over toward him. Dean shook his head and his body shook as he drew in a few hard breaths of anger. "Dean what is it?" Roman asked his voice laced with concern now. "Is it Bray? Is he in your head again?" Dean shook his head again as he finally looked up at his brother.

There was something off though that Roman noticed. His hazel eyes were clouded over with anger as if he was in some sort of trance. "Dean?" "Let me handle this." He said finally in a deep serious tone. "I've got plans. Big plans on how to make Bray and his dumb asses pay." Roman looked shocked for a second as he looked Dean up and down as he dug into his suitcase again and pulled out some clothes that appeared to be ring gear. "What do you mean?" The Samoan man asked in confusion. "What do you have in mind?" The Lunatic Fringe didn't say anything else as he walked past his brother toward the bathroom to change. "You'll see." He said as his eyes shifted seriously. "Put the Wyatt's in front of me, line them up, and I will knock them all down."

It was an hour later when Roman heard the sound of the bathroom door opening as he caught sight of Dean's sandy blonde hair. "Man, you sure as hell take long showers dude." The Samoan man said with a laugh which suddenly faded as he caught sight of his clothes. Something wasn't right and a sense of fear now began to run through Roman's body as he looked at his brother. His hair, his eyes, and even down to his jeans and boots were still the same, only now he had a gold chain around his neck, and wore a black sleeveless top with big red letters sprawled across the front it that read, Mox. "Let's get to the arena." He said in a deep serious voice. "I've had enough of this bullshit. It's time to show Bray the true meaning of what fear really is."

Roman didn't know what to say at this point because he was too stunned to speak. "Dean, you feeling alright bro? You're not acting like your usual self." He gave Roman a serious look that seemed to hold in years of pure rage and anger. "It's not Dean anymore, Roman." He said as he pointed to the words on his shirt. "It's Moxley. Jon Moxley."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Whoa! What the hell is going on with Dean now?! Is he reverting back to his days in the CZW? What is up with him suddenly returning back to Jon Moxley? Could this be some sort of trap set up by Bray? Or is this really even Dean at all? Could it be some sort of a alter ego personality? Tune in to find out more as chapter 22 will be up soon...Hope you enjoyed, and as always review! Hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and a Happy New Year! **


	22. The Man Without Fear

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** As images of Rachel's death seeped into his mind now as if he was relieving everything all over again. "Whoa! Dean!" Roman cried out his voice frantic but yet gentle and laced with deep concern. The Samoan man wrapped his arms around the Lunatic Fringe and pulled him close. "Easy bro. I got you." He said into Dean's ear. "It's okay bro, just calm down okay? Nothing's going to happen to either of us okay? I'm going to see to it that Bray and his lackey's pay for everything they've done."

Dean frantically shook his head and his breathing came out in hard gasps now as he frantically cried out, "No! No! No! Rome, that's what he wants you to do. That's why he gave me that vision." "What do you mean?" Roman asked his brown eyes flickering. "That's what he's waiting for." Dean said trying to draw in a deep breath to calm himself down and his body shook with the attempt. "He knows our weakness Rome. Bray knows things that he can use against us."

Everything about what Bray had done to Dean was bad enough. All the violence and torture he put him through both physically and mentally, and now Dean was able to transform into a wolf as well. What was next? What the hell was Bray's next move?

Suddenly a loud growl of anger caught Roman's attention as he opened his eyes to find Dean getting up from the bed and walking across the room toward his suitcase. "Dean? you okay?"

His hazel eyes were clouded over with anger as if he was in some sort of trance. "Dean?" "Let me this handle this." He said finally in a deep serious tone. "I've got plans for how to make Bray and his dumb asses pay." "What do you mean?" The Samoan man asked in confusion. "What do you have in mind?" The Lunatic Fringe didn't say anything else as he walked past his brother toward the bathroom to change. "You'll see." He said as his eyes shifted seriously. "Put the Wyatt's in front of me, line them up, and I will knock them all down."

It was an hour later when Roman heard the sound of the bathroom door opening as he caught sight of Dean's sandy blonde hair. "Man, you sure as hell take long showers dude." The Samoan man said with a laugh which suddenly faded as he caught sight of his clothes. Something wasn't right and a sense of fear now began to run through Roman's body as he looked at his brother. His hair, his eyes, and even down to his jeans and boots were still the same, only now he had ona gold chain around his neck, and wore a black sleeveless top with big red letters sprawled across the front it that read, Mox. "Let's get to the arena." He said in a deep serious voice. "I've had enough of this bullshit. It's time to show Bray the true meaning of what fear really is."

Roman didn't know what to say at this point because he was too stunned to speak. "Dean, you feeling alright bro? You're not acting like your usual self." He gave Roman a serious look that seemed to hold in years of pure rage and anger. "It's not Dean anymore, Roman." He said as he pointed to the words on his shirt. "It's Moxley. Jon Moxley."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - The Man Without Fear**

Roman couldn't help glancing over at his brother the entire ride back to the arena. Something was off with him, more or so then usual and it sent shivers of fear down Roman's spine. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought drawing in a deep breath as he ran his hand through his black hair. _Why was Dean acting like this? Was this another one of Bray's ways of trying to get inside his head?_ Whatever the case was, Roman knew that if Dean was calling hismelf Jon Moxley again, then he knew something was wrong.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the arena Roman asked, "What's going on with you man? Why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" Jon replied in a sarcastic tone. "Acting like this." Roman replied. "The CZW Days are over with remember?" Jon scoffed and rolled his eyes as Roman parked the car and he got out of the car. "It has nothing to do to with that Roman. It has to do with the Wyatt's and what they've done to my family."

Roman got out of the car and ran up to catch up with him. "What are you talking about man? It's my job to protect you bro not the other way around." Jon growled in annoyance and glared at the Samoan man in the eye. "That's not what I meant." "Then what exactly do you mean?" Roman asked putting a hand on Jon's shoulder to keep him from moving any further. Jon stopped and drew in a deep breath. "You really want to know what's going on?" He asked as Roman nodded.

Jon drew in another deep breath and said, "Okay, what I'm about to tell you, I need you not to tell anybody okay not even Dean." Roman looked at him and blinked his eyes in complete confusion. "What are you talking about?" Jon drew in another deep breath and said softly, "You may not believe me but, there's something about Dean that you don't know about." Roman held his breath in anticipation as he waited for Jon to finish. "Dean had a twin brother who died in the womb." He revealed as Roman eyes widened in shock. "His brother's name was Jon Ambrose."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Roman asked running a hand through his hair again. "I mean if your supposed to be dead, then how the hell are you here right now inside Dean's body?" Jon let out a deep sigh and replied, "Before Dean and I were born and before I died, I gave up my life to Dean in order to protect him, so naturally my spirit resides within him as a protection mechanism." Roman let out a breath as he tried to wrap his mind around everything Jon had said, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't believe any of it was actually true, but at the same time, he knew his brother well enough not to lie about anything either.

* * *

"So Dean has no idea about this then?" He asked letting out another breath as Jon shook his head in response. "No, and he doesn't need to know either. It's bad enough we lost our big sister, but if he found out that he had another sibling that died, there's no telling what might happen with him." "Then back in the CZW, that wasn't an act then was it? That was all you." Jon nodded. "All me." "How did you die anyway?" Roman asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jon drew in a deep breath and looked at Roman with a serious look in his hazel eyes and ignored the question. "Bray wasn't lying about what happened with our father after he killed Rachel." He said softly changing the subject. "He didn't rape Dean, but he tried though. He sure as hell tried to, but I wouldn't let him." He let out a low growl of anger as the memory came flooding back to him now, which startled Roman.

"I reached over and grabbed Dean's little league bat and just started whipping him hard in his head. So hard that I was bashing his head. There was blood everywhere, on me, the walls, everywhere." Roman at this point wanted to throw up, and it took everything within him not to do so. He couldn't believe that what Jon was telling him had actually happened.

"So Dean's not a killer after all." He said softly. "You're the reason why he is the way he is then. No wonder he constantly goes insane. It's because of you." "Hey!" Jon yelled out angrily pushing Roman hard with rage. "I do what I can to protect him." He said glaring at the Samoan man with a growl. "Then where the hell were you when Bray was tormenting him then?" Roman asked narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Huh? Where were you then Jon?" Jon didn't know what to say then as he just drew in a deep breath and said, "I screwed up okay? I made a mistake, but I won't make the same one twice. I'm a man without fear, and Tonight, you can bet the Wyatt's are going to get what's coming to them, when I show them the real meaning of what fear really is. Like I said before, I'm done with those dumb assess messing with my brother, and it's time they get what they deserve."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hey y'all, I know this is short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer, but WHOA! So Jon Moxley is actually apart of Dean because he's his twin brother?! Talk about awesome! But what does this mean for the WWE? Does this mean the WWE is in trouble? Boy the Wyatt's sure aren't going to see this coming that's for sure. Hope you all had a good Christmas, and are looking foreward to the next chapter. Chapter 23 coming soon so stay tuned... **


	23. Breaking Through

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Okay, what I'm about to tell you, I need you not to tell anybody okay not even Dean." Roman looked at him and blinked his eyes in complete confusion. "What are you talking about?" Jon drew in another deep breath and said softly, "You may not believe me but, there's something about Dean that you don't know about." Roman held his breath in anticipation as he waited for Jon to finish. "Dean had a twin brother who died in the womb." He revealed as Roman eyes widened in shock. "His brother's name was Jon Ambrose."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Roman asked running a hand through his hair again. "I mean if your supposed to be dead, then how the hell are you here right now inside Dean's body?" Jon let out a deep sigh and replied, "Before Dean and I were born and before I died, I gave up my life to Dean in order to protect him, so naturally my spirit resides within him as a protection mechanism."

"So Dean has no idea about this then?" He asked letting out another breath as Jon shook his head in response. "No, and he doesn't need to know either. It's bad enough we lost our big sister, but if he found out that he had another sibling that died, there's no telling what might happen with him." "Then back in the CZW, that wasn't an act then was it? That was all you." Jon nodded. "All me." "How did you die anyway?" Roman asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jon drew in a deep breath and looked at Roman with a serious look in his hazel eyes. "Bray wasn't lying about what happened with our father after he killed Rachel." He said softly. "He didn't rape Dean, but he tried though. He sure as hell tried to, but I wouldn't let him." He let out a low growl of anger as the memory came flooding back to him now, which startled Roman.

"I reached over and grabbed Dean's little league bat and just started whipping him hard in his head. So hard that I was bashing his head. There was blood everywhere, on me, the walls, everywhere." Roman at this point wanted to throw up, and it took everything within him not to do so. He couldn't believe that what Jon was telling him had actually happened.

"So Dean's not a killer after all." He said softly. "You're the reason why he is the way he is then. No wonder he constantly goes insane. It's because of you." "Hey!" Jon yelled out angrily pushing Roman hard with rage. "I do what I can to protect him." He said glaring at the Samoan man with a growl. "Then where the hell were you when Bray was tormenting him then?" Roman asked narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Huh? Where were you then Jon?" Jon didn't know what to say then as he just drew in a deep breath and said, "I screwed up okay? I made a mistake, but I won't make the same one twice. I'm a man without fear, and Tonight, you can bet the Wyatt's are going to get what's coming to them, when I show then the real meaning of what fear really is. Like I said before, I'm done with those dumb assess messing with my brother, and it's time they get what they deserve."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Breaking Through**

As the countdown to the start of Raw began, Jon couldn't help but pace back and forth backstage. He didn't want to wait. He was itching for a fight, to go out there and show the WWE who the hell he really was and most of all to get back at the Wyatt's and the Authority for harming Dean. And of course, how could he possibly forget the scumbag Seth Rollins? If he tried to intervene then he was going to beat his face in too. Jon was a man who didn't make mistakes at least not the same ones twice, and no one had any idea of what they had unleashed. The pyrotechnics shot off from the stage which shook the entire arena as cheers and applause erupted from the audience, as one of the announcers Michael Cole began talking.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another edition of Monday Night Raw! I'm you're host Michael Cole alongside my broadcast partners JBL, and Byron Saxton here live from Cincinnati Ohio!" Jon stopped dead in his tracks for a split second as he felt the blood in veins grow hot with fury. _Did he just say that we're live tonight from Cincinnati?_ A smile spread across his face as he went over and grabbed a piece of wood that was wrapped around with sharp barbed wire and held the wood firmly in his hand as his hazel eyes flashed. "Perfect." He muttered dangerously. "We're in the perfect setting for me to prove to the world just how dangerous Jon Moxley really is."

The lights in the arena went out as Jon felt another fury of rage build up within him, as he heard the sound of the Wyatt's theme song start off, and he could see them coming down to the ring with Bray in the lead holding his lantern in hand. "Perfect." He muttered as his eyes flashed with anger. "You dumb asses have fallen right into my trap and you don't even know it." Once the Wyatt's have settled into the ring and everything began to settle down, Jon knew it was time to make his entrance. "Bray, I hope you and your little lackey's all brought an extra set of pants to change into." He muttered as he gripped the wood harder allowing splinters to dig into his palm. "Cause once you see me, you're going to need it." With his free hand, he reached over and grabbed an extra microphone and walked out onto the stage. He could hear everyone let out gasps of shock and surprise as his entrance music hit throughout the arena, and Michael Cole cry out, "Oh my god! I don't believe it! It's CZW's own Jon Moxley!"

* * *

"Cut the damn music!" Jon shouted into the microphone as the music turned off and all that was heard now was the sound of the audience, which didn't please him to much. "you all get a damn kick out of this don't you?!" He shouted glancing around all the faces of the people in the audience. "Night after night of coming out to see us perform for you. Our bodies on the line, and for what?! For you're amusement?!" Cheers erupted from the audience as Jon ignored them and now turned his attention to Bray and his so-called family. "You have no idea of what you've done do you Bray?" He asked as his eyes flashed and he kept gripping the wood in his hand not even wincing from the pain as the splinters cut into his palm, or bothering to even notice, the small drops of blood that were falling onto the stage beside him.

"What are you doing Dean?" Bray asked. "Do you really think this ridiculous getup is going to fool everyone here?" He then threw back his head and laughed. "Don't you get it Dean? I own you. You are under my possession as one of my family members." Hearing that sent a wave of fury through Jon again as his hazel eyes flashed in anger. "If that's what you really think Bray, then why don't I just get in that damn ring and really show you what fear is really like?" He started making his way down the ramp from the stage just as Bray let out another deranged psychotic laugh. "You show me what fear is? That's just rich Dean. I'm the personification of fear, I'm the Eater of Worlds I am Bray Wyatt!"

The audience began to throw jeers and boos at the Wyatt's but they didn't seem to really take notice as Jon continued to make his way down the ramp until he was now on the outside of the ring. "You think I'm joking Bray?" He asked. "you think I'm still Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe who can be easily manipulated and harmed by scumbags like you or the damn Authority? Nah, You got it all wrong. See, what you see now before you is no split personality or whatever else you want to call it. What you see before you Bray is real. Dean Ambrose is gone, and Jon Moxley is here to stay!"

And that's when all hell broke lose, as Jon slid into the ring and began slamming the barbed wire into each of the Wyatt's causing Luke and Erick to scream out in pain as bloody cuts began to show up on their bodies. "See I'm usually a peaceful guy." Jon said as a sadistic smile now began to spread across his face, as he looked at Bray and began to wrap the barb wire around Luke's throat. "But if you push me, it get's ugly real fast." He watched with satisfaction as Luke's eyes bugled out in terror and he screamed in pain as blood began to run down his neck and down the front of his white tank top. Gasps of terror now began coming from the audience as they couldn't believe what was happening. "You think this is all I got?" Jon said putting more pressure on Luke's neck. "You people haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the black sheep Braun Strowman about to make a move toward him and Jon shook his head. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you Strowman." He threatened. "One more step toward me and I'll use this wire to slice Luke's head clean off his shoulders. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?" As he watched the helpless looks on Braun and Bray's faces, Jon couldn't help but smile. He finally had them right where he wanted them. He felt on top of the world now, and that nothing was going to bring him down. _Like I said, nobody messes with my brother._ He thought. Just then, the sound of the Authority's music now erupted through the speakers, and Jon rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Fuck! Now what?_ he thought in anger. _I was just about to really make Bray and his lackey's pay for it._

"Jon wait, please think about what it is you're doing." He could hear Stephanie's voice calling to him, but he just rolled his eyes and ignored her. "You want me to think about what I'm doing? Well let me tell you something princess, I know exactly what the hell I'm doing. I'm doing what it takes to make sure that these dumb asses, get the point about not messing with me or my family again." As he looked down at Luke's face now, he could see that he was pale and turning blue from the lack of oxygen. _I think I made my damn point._ He thought with a smile spreading across his face again as he let go of Luke and wrapped the barb wire around the wood again.

"It's time the WWE made some changes around here, and I'm the one who's going to make them." He said turning to Stephanie. "You don't like it Princess then that's your fault." He heard his music hit throughout the arena as he glared at Stephanie and made his way out of the ring. Stephanie just shook her head as she watched him leave, and saw a bunch of medical personal rush out to the ring to examine the fallen Wyatt's.

Once he was backstage, Jon felt a surge of adrenaline through his body. It felt good to finally put the Wyatt's in their place, and he couldn't wait to do it again to Seth Rollins too. _If dad wasn't already dead, I would be going after him next._ Jon thought with a surge of anger. _These people really have no idea what their messing with. From now on, no one's going to tell me how to live my life, because I'm breaking through tonight and as long as Jon Moxley's here, The Wyatt's, Rollins, and the Authority better watch their backs._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! I can't believe that Jon almost killed Luke Harper on live TV! Think that's going to pose some very highly unwanted consequenses for him? You bet that with Rollins and the Authority around. Will Dean ever figure out what's going on? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	24. Unstable and Unpredictable

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "Hello everyone, and welcome to another edition of Monday Night Raw! I'm you're host Michael Cole alongside my broadcast partners JBL, and Byron Saxton here live from Cincinnati Ohio!" Jon stopped dead in his tracks for a split second as he felt the blood in veins grow hot with fury. _Did he just say that we're live tonight from Cincinnati?_ A smile spread across his face as he went over and grabbed a piece of wood that was wrapped around with sharp barbed wire and held the wood firmly in his hand as his hazel eyes flashed. "Perfect." He muttered dangerously. "We're in the perfect setting for me to prove to the world just how dangerous Jon Moxley really is."

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! It's CZW's own Jon Moxley!"

"Cut the damn music!" Jon shouted into the microphone as the music turned off and all that was heard now was the sound of the audience, which didn't please him to much. "you all get a damn kick out of this don't you?!" He shouted glancing around all the faces of the people in the audience. "Night after night of coming out to see us perform for you. Our boddies on the line, and for what?! For you're amusment?!" Cheers erupted from the audience as Jon ignored them and now turned his attention to Bray and his so-called family. "You have no idea of what you've done do you Bray?"

. "you think I'm still Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe who can be easily manipulated and harmed by scumbags like you or the damn Authority? Nah, You got it all wrong. See, what you see now before you is no split personality or whatever else you want to call it. What you see before you Bray is real. Dean Ambrose is gone, and Jon Moxley is here to stay!"

And that's when all hell broke lose, as Jon slid into the ring and began slamming the barbed wire into each of the Wyatt's causing Luke and Erick to scream out in pain as bloody cuts began to show up on their bodies. "See I'm usually a peaceful guy." Jon said as a sadistic smile now began to spread across his face, as he looked at Bray and began to wrap the barb wire around Luke's throat. "But if you push me, it get's ugly real fast." He watched with satisfaction as Luke's eyes buggled out in terror and he gant screaming as blood began to run down his neck and down the front of his white tanktop. Gasps of terror now began coming from the audience as they couldn't believe what was happening. "You think this is all I got?" Jon said putting more pressure on Luke's neck. "You people haven't seen anything yet."

"Jon wait, please think about what it is you're doing." He could hear Stephanie's voice calling to him, but he just rolled his eyes and ignored her. "You want me to think about what I'm doing? Well let me tell you something princess, I know exactly what the hell I'm doing. I'm doing what it takes to make sure that these dumb asses, get the point about not messing with me or my family again." As he looked down at Luke's face now, he could see that he was pale and turning blue from the lack of oxygen. _I think I made my damn point._ He thought with a smile spreading across his face again as he let go of Luke and wrapped the barb wire around the wood again.

"It's time the WWE made some changes around here, and I'm the one who's going to make them." He said turning to Stephanie. "You don't like it Princess then that's your fault." He heard his music hit throughout the arena as he glared at Stephanie and made his way out of the ring. Stephanie just shook her head as she watched him leave, and saw a bunch of medical personal rush own to the ring to examine the fallen Wyatt's.

Once he was backstage, Jon felt a surge of adrenaline through his body. It felt good to finally put the Wyatt's in thier place, and he couldn't wait to do it again to Seth Rollins too. _If dad wasn't already dead, I would be going after him next._ Jon thought with a surge of anger. _These people really have no idea what their messing with. From now on, no one's going to tell me how to live my life, because I'm breaking through tonight and as long as Jon Moxley's here, The Wyatt's, Rollins, and the Authority better watch their backs._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - Unstable and Unpredictable**

"Dude, did you see what I did out there?" Jon asked Roman as he made his way into the locker room. "I finally got to show Bray and the Wyatt's just who's boss." He couldn't help but beam a smile grinning with satisfaction as a sudden knock came at the door. Jon moved to answer the door, but Roman moved ahead of him. "I got this." He said quietly. Opening the door a slight crack, Roman could immediatly see Seth Rollins standing in the doorway.

"Great, what the hell do you want Seth?" He asked as Rollins pushed the Samoan man aside so that he was now face to face with Jon. "Who the hell do you think you are?" The architect asked narrowing his eyes. "Well, if memory serves me, and I damn well know it does, I think I'm Jon Moxley is who the hell I am." Jon replied with a scoff. Rollins let out a laugh. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" "Actually yeah I do. I think I'm quite hellarious, now why don't you get down to buisness and tell me what it is the hell you want with me, or get the hell out."

Roman watched warily as the two of them stood face to face practically nose to nose with each other as they stared one another down. "What I came to do Moxley is challenge you." Jon scoffed and then let out a laugh as his eyes flashed. "You? You want to challenge me?" He asked trying to hold in his laughter. "Did you not just see what the hell I did to Luke Harper and the Wyatt's in the ring? What makes you think that I won't do that to you?"

Rollins's eyes narrowed again as he replied in a serious tone, "Because I know your secret." That made Jon stop laughing as he stared at the architect. "What secret?" He asked acting dumb. "I got nothing to hide." "That's not what it says on your paperwork." Rollins said with a sly smile. "According to Dean's childhood records, is that you're not even supposed to exist Moxley. Want to tell me why that is?" Jon growled in anger as his eyes flashed. "You're going to wish you never challenged me to a fucking match Rollins. Let's do this."

"Hey hold on a second." Roman said now stepping in between the two of them. "There's no reason for that. How the hell do you know about what happened in Dean's childhood anyway? I'm the only one that knew." "Oh you'd be surprised what kind of dirt you can get on your collegues when you're the top dog around here." Rollins said with a slight flicker of his eyes toward the Samoan man before turning back to Jon. Now Stay out of this. This is between us." "He's right Rome. Let me handle this." Roman's eyes sparked in immediate concern as he suddenly reconized Dean's voice now for some reason and moved gently beside him.

"Mind if we have a private conversation over here for a second Seth?" Roman asked looking over at the architect with raised eyebrows. "Oh sure." Rollins replied in a sarcastic tone as a sly smile spread across his face again. "Go right ahead and chat." "I meant leave Rollins." Roman said firmly as his eyes raised again this time in anger. "Now, you can either leave quietly or I can knock your ass out with a superman punch and drag your uncontious ass out of here. Your choice, your call."

Rollins rolled his eyes and with a smirk at his former Shield brothers and quietly left the room, leaving Roman alone with his brother. "Dean?" He asked quietly. "Is that you bro?" "Who else would it be?" Dean asked shaking his head as a wave of unwanted dizziness suddenly swept over him. "Ugh. My head's killing me. What the hell happened? Why are we back at the arena? I thought we left."

Roman let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair nerviously before speaking, "What's the last thing you remember?" Dean shook his head and staggered on his feet trying to keep his balance in check as his vision began to waver. "I'm not sure." He replied quietly. "It's all kind of fuzzy. I think I got a concussion or something. Was I imagening things, or did I hear Seth call me Moxley?"

Roman sucked in a breath. He didn't want to lie to Dean, but he also knew that he didn't want to risk freaking him out either, so he just spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "You know how Seth is bro. He likes to play mind games with your head like Bray." Dean nodded softly and leaned his weight against the nearest wall for support as it felt like the world around him was slowly spinning out of orbit, and his vision began to waver in and out of focus really fast.

"Roman? What's happening to me?" Dean asked surprised by how weak his voice sounded at the moment. "I don't feel so hot." Roman leaned against the wall beside Dean and reached out his arms just in time to catch him as the Lunatic Fringe passed out. Poor Dean. Roman thought. This is too much for him to take. Dean's breathing became labored and beads of sweat started to pop on his forehead and run down his face as though he had a fever. _Shit._ Roman thought. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

At first all Dean could see was pitch black. Just like what happened with his vision of Roman getting hurt by Bray. Was this another one? Was this another one of Bray's mind games again? _Wake up._ He tried to yell at himself. _Come on Dean! Wake the hell up!_ "Chill out Dean." He suddenly heard someone's voice calling to him and he now found himself looking around in a panic breathing heavily. "Who are you? If you're Bray then you might as well show yourself right now so I can kick your ass." "Relax already will you." The voice said again that sounded much like Dean's.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again as he now saw a figure emerged from beneath the darkness. At first all he could see was nothing until he noticed the figure's hair, and eyes. They were they same as Dean's. It was like looking into a mirror. Startled, the Lunatic Fringe gave out a cry and stumbled back nearly falling over. "What is this?" He asked. "Is this another one of your damn tricks Bray? To make me lose my mind?!" He yelled out looking up and all around him expecting to see Bray's face. "Calm down Dean." The doppleganger replied as Dean looked at his shirt. "Moxley?" Suddenly a blast of pain shot through his head as visions of CZW came flooding back into his head. "Dean, listen to me." Jon said calmly. "I need you to focus and not freak out about this okay? There's something that I need to tell you, but you can't freak out alright?"

Dean looked at him and slowly drew in a quiet breath and nodded in response. "Everything that happened in the CZW, do you know why you can't remember any of it?" Dean scratched the side of his head and blinked his eyes in confusion for half a second before replying, "I thought it was just because of all the concussions I had." Jon shook his head. "It was because of me." He said slowly as he walked toward him. "I'm not a mirage or a hallucination Dean. I'm real, but there's something else you need to know too. I'm a part of you, but not in the sense that you think or believe." "What the hell are you getting at?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows in suspiscion. "Dean, I'm you're twin brother. Dean scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah right. The only sibling I ever had was my big sister Rachel. Nice try pal, but I don't have a brother."

"Rachel was murdered right?" Jon asked as Dean let out a small gasp. "How the hell did you know that?" "She was murdered by Franklin Jared Ambrose on the night of January 23rd 1991 at the age of twelve, while you were only six. Did I miss anything?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he could've known that much less the name of his father. "Holy shit." He breathed as his hazel eyes grew wide. "You really are my brother."

"Damn right I am." Jon replied. "I was born dead as a result of a stillbirth at 11:59pm on the night of December 6th, while you were born at exactly the stroke of midnight on December 7th. Our mother was a damn drug addict wasn't she?" Dean shook his head and stifled a growl of anger as he remembered what it was like growing up and living with her. "You can say that again." He growled. "Rachel was the only one she gave a damn about. Not me. She and dad thought I was an abomination who deserved to die."

"Did you ever wonder why you are the way you are Dean? Why you're really called the Lunatic Fringe and why you're mentally unstable?" Dean shook his head. "Not really. I don't like to dwell to much on that. Too many bad memories." "It's because of all the drugs that were in you're system when you born." Jon replied. "Our mother was drinking, smoking and doing lots of drugs besides heroin when she was pregnant with us." He revealed. "That's why I was born a stillborn, and why you are the way you are today."

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So then, what happened earlier when Rollins called me Moxley, he wasn't kidding was he? That was you taking over me." "Correct." "Wait a minute, if we're supposed to be twins, then how come we're in the same body now?" "So that I can help protect you. Technically before we were born, both of us died, and since both of us couldn't die, only one of us had to live and if wasn't going to be me, then it had to be you little brother."

"I kind of wish I would've died." Dean said sadly. "But if you did then you would be the wrestler you are today, and never met Roman." Jon replied. "Well I guess that's true then." Dean said with a small smile. Suddenly a bright surge of light shot through both of their eyes causing both of them to wince in pain. Then very distantly he could hear Roman's voice calling out to him as if he was deep in a tunnel.

"Dean? Come on bro wake up." Please bro, don't do this." He pleaded. "Please wake up." "Roman's calling me." Dean said looking at Jon again as his twin replied, "Dean listen to me, I didn't want to have to tell you about my existance, because I didn't want to freak you out, but now we don't have much of a choice." "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Rollins knows about me, and he will do anything to it takes to stop me from protecting you." Dean's eyes flashed angrily. "Damn that asshole." He growled angrily. "I'll kill him."

"No." Jon said firmly. "Leave Rollins to me. I'll handle him on my own. Besides if the Wyatt's show up again, I'll have to teach them another lesson." "What do you mean?" Dean asked with his eyes raised. "I took over you earlier and used a barb-wire to nearly slit Luke's throat." Jon said. "But don't worry, I didn't kill him though." He added quickly upon seeing the look of shock in Dean's eyes. "So that's why we're back here then." He said with realization as Jon nodded.

"I couldn't stand the Wyatt's tormenting you anymore, so I finally got in some revenge for the both of us." Dean was about to reply when he heard Roman's voice calling out to him again. "Look, once Rollins is out of our way, and you're no longer in danger, then I let you take back over, but until then I need you to trust me okay?" Dean slowly nodded. "Thanks Jon. Even though Rachel's gone, it's good to know that I have another sibling to protect me besides Roman." Jon didn't say anything and just smiled as a wave of intense bright white light engulfed both of them, leaving Dean's vision full of intense white light.

"Dean? Dean? Can you hear me?" As the white light began to fade from his eyes, he could just bearly make out Roman suddenly yelling out, "Hey! Get the fuck away from him!" That of course caused Dean to immediatly start panicking. Opening his eyes wide, he caught sight of Roman standing over him with at least two or three big muscle bound dudes as well with muscles as big as Cena's. Dean's breathing began to grow heavy and fast as he flailed his arms around trying to shove the strangers away. Roman caught sight of the look of terror in Dean's eyes as he leaned in close to him. "Easy bro, easy." He said calmly. "I gotcha. Just stay calm."

Dean tried to breathe and calm himself down, but just then, he caught sight of one of the muscle head dudes pulling out a long silver needle in a tube full of crystal clear liquid, which only made the Lunatic Fringe panic even more, as flashes of his childhood flash in his mind. "No! No! No!" He screamed out in terror as his eyes focused on the needle as it came closer toward him.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... Wow! That was intense and long! Sorry it took me so long to finish, but here it is. Oh and don't worry, the battle between Moxley and Seth will happen in the next chapter for sure. If Dean can somehow get himself out of this prediciment first that is. Hope you enjoyed and hope you all had a happy new year! Oh and as always please review! **


	25. Enter the Ambrose Asylum

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be a sequel to my first ever story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, and I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 ** _Author's Note: Just to let ya'll know, this will be the final chapter for this story, but will continue on in my third story titled Lockdown Asylum, which will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to see what happens next. Now then on with the finale of Darkest Hour..._**

* * *

 **Previously on Darkest Hour -** "What I came to do Moxley is challenge you." Jon scoffed and then let out a laugh as his eyes flashed. "You? You want to challenge me?" He asked trying to hold in his laughter. "Did you not just see what the hell I did to Luke Harper and the Wyatt's in the ring? What makes you think that I won't do that to you?"

Rollins's eyes narrowed again as he replied in a serious tone, "Because I know your secret." That made Jon stop laughing as he stared at the architect. "What secret?" He asked acting dumb. "I got nothing to hide." "That's not what it says on your paperwork." Rollins said with a sly smile. "According to Dean's childhood records, is that you're not even supposed to exist Moxley. Want to tell me why that is?"

"Dean, I'm you're twin brother." Dean scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah right. The only sibling I ever had was my big sister Rachel. Nice try pal, but I don't have a brother."

"Dean? Come on bro wake up." Please bro, don't do this." He pleaded. "Please wake up." "Roman's calling me." Dean said looking at Jon again as his twin replied, "Dean listen to me, I didn't want to have to tell you about my existance, because I didn't want to freak you out, but now we don't have much of a choice." "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Rollins knows about me, and he will do anything to it takes to stop me from protecting you." Dean's eyes flashed angrily. "Damn that asshole." He growled angrily. "I'll kill him."

"No." Jon said firmly. "Leave Rollins to me. I'll handle him on my own. Besides if the Wyatt's show up again, I'll have to teach them another lesson."

"Hey! Get the fuck away from him!" That of course caused Dean to immediatly start panicking. Opening his eyes wide, he caught sight of Roman standing over him with at least two or three big muscle bound dudes as well with muscles as big as Cena's. Dean's breathing began to grow heavy and fast as he flailed his arms around trying to shove the strangers away. Roman caught sight of the look of terror in Dean's eyes as he leaned in close to him. "Easy bro, easy." He said calmly. "I gotcha. Just stay calm."

Dean tried to breathe and calm himself down, but just then, he caught sight of one of the muscle head dudes pulling out a long silver needle in a tube full of crystal clear liquid, which only made the Lunatic Fringe panic even more, as flashes of his childhood flash in his mind. "No! No! No!" He screamed out in terror as his eyes focused on the needle as it came closer toward him.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Enter the Ambrose Asylum **

Roman turned at the sound of Dean's frantic yelling and balled his hand into a fist. Breathing heavily with anger and rage, he knew it was wrong, but he had had enough. Summoning all the strength he could, he laid out a massive superman punch so strong and powerful, it knocked out the muscle head dudes surrounding Dean. "I got you're back bro." The Samoan man said with a smile. "Believe that." Dean turned and smiled at his brother in arms as Roman helped him to his feet, but the moment he was standing, a wave of dizziness swept over him. His vision wavered as he fought to stay concious. "Dean? what's wrong?" Roman asked helping to stand. "You okay?"

Dean tried to answer, but the wave of dizziness was too much for him to handle, so he simply just shook his head in response, as he now began to see nothing but darkness threatening to make him to pass out no matter how hard he tried to fight it. The feeling was so intenese that he bearly heard Roman ask, "What about Seth?" Just then upon hearing Seth's name, something in Dean snapped. What was panic and fear was now replaced by anger and rage as he glanced at Roman and his hazel eyes flashed with mischief. As Roman's glazed over with concern, he reconized the switch immediately.

"Moxley?" Jon nodded as Roman helped him to stand upright as he swayed a little on his feet. "Don't worry about Seth." He said getting himself fired up. "When I'm done with him, he's not going to know what hit him." Looking around the room at the muscle headed dudes that Roman had laid out, Jon turned to his buddy and smiled. "Damn, you really know how to lay mother fuckers out." He said impressed as they both touched knuckles. "Thanks for the assist bro." Roman smiled back. "Anytime bro."

Just then the sound of the audience's applause and cheers reached them as did Seth Rollin's theme song, which sent a wave of anger through Jon's body. "Guess I better go and show Rollins who's boss around here." He said with a flash of mischeif in his eyes. "Just be careful out there." Roman said giving him a concerned yet warning look. "Try not to get yourself arressted." Jon smiled dangerously and replied, "Man, if they want to arresst me, they'll have to catch me first."

Roman laughed as Jon gave him a salute and a thumbs up just as he exited the room, which just as he did so, Roman caught sight of Stephanie heading toward him glancing at Jon as she caught sight of him. "You better hope you're little buddy doesn't do anything that could damage his reputation." She said as she turned her head toward Roman who just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want Steph?" Stephanie glared at him with an angry expression on her face as her blue eyes burned with anger. "If I were you Roman, I would learn to treat your boss with a lot more respect." Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes again as he replied, "Well I know I'm not a pampered billionaire princess, so I guess that means I'm not you Steph."

As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth, he couldn't help but smile and wished that Dean could've been right next to him to hear it. Roman knew Dean and or Jon would've diffenatly found it hellarious. "You think your funny huh Roman?" Stephanie asked as her voice rose slightly threatening. "Well let's just see what your buddy Dean thinks of this, when I turn his match with Rollins into a steele cage match?" Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh you think I'm kidding?" She asked. "We'll just see about that. Just for that, maybe we should add in your cousins Jimmy and Jey into it." Roman's eyes flashed as he glared at her with his blood begining to boil in rage. "If you do anything to harm my family, I promise you Steph that the next time your father decides to make an appearance on TV, I'll do to him what I did to your jackass husband."

Stephanie opened her mouth to retaliate, but Roman's eyes narrowed in anger as he got up close to her. "If anyone screws up Moxley's match tonight against Rollins, Your husband won't be the only one in the hospital, because I'll make sure I put your whole damn family there. Believe that." Stephanie's blue eyes flashed. "You and your brother are going to learn one way or another who's in charge around here Roman. Even if we have to take drastic measures then so be it." And with that she walked off, leaving Roman alone as a wave of worry now surged through him.

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as Jon made his way out toward the ring with his theme song playing. He cast his eyes directly at Rollins as a smirk spread across his face. "Too bad you decided to challenge me Rollins." He said into the microphone as he walked up toward the ring. "Funny Moxley," Seth said simply not amused at all. "I'm not backing down from this fight." "You know that's really too bad." Jon continued. "I mean really, it's not too late to run back and hide behind your little bitches back there." He said as the crowd cheered and laughed. Seth's eyes narrowed angrily as he yelled up toward the audience, "Shut up!" Then he turned his angry gaze toward Jon again, and said in a soft tone, "Don't you want to know how and what I know about your little secret Moxley?"

That set Jon off as he worked on maintaining control over his anger. He couldn't risk anything happening to Dean. "If you want to find out how and what I know, then you'll have to beat me first." Jon smiled dangerously as he got into the ring and up to Rollins so that both men were practically nose to nose with each other. "I can wait to send your ass streight to the hospital after this." Moxley said angrily as his hazel eyes narrowed in rage and anger. "Only if you beat me first." Rollins said as he threw a cheap shot to Jon's head, which he managed to successfully doge just in time as the sound of a bell ringing surrounded the arena signaling the start of the match and the two of them went at it.

Seth ran at Moxley and immediatly went for a running enziguri, but Jon countered it with a flying clothsline catching the architect square in the mouth as he went down on the mat. the crowd cheered as Moxley gloated over Seth as he moaned and rolled around trying obviously to recover. _This is almost too easy._ Jon thought smiling with self satisfaction. Just as Jon finished gloating with a smirk on his face, he looked down just in time to see Rollins kick him in the jaw which sent him flying hard into the corner. Reeling Jon tried to catch his breath as he felt the wind knocked streight out of him.

 _Okay, or maybe not so easy._ He thought as spots filled his vision and he saw Rollins jump up to his feet again. With a yell of anger, Seth came flying at him with a clothesline, but Jon managed to bearly roll out of the way at Seth collided with the metal ring post flying into it shoulder first as he yelled out in pain. Moxley raised his fist high into the air to gloat again, just then as the lights suddenly went out around the ring. _Shit._ He thought now with anger surging all around him as he heard the Wyatt's theme song playing. _Guess Bray and his bitches didn't get the message last time._ He thought. _Great. This is going to get ugly real fast._

* * *

Meanwhile Roman was backstage in the dressing room pacing back and forth with worry. He wasn't worried that much about Jon handeling Seth, but what he was worried about was how the Authority was going to handle things as they always did. _If Seth knows about Jon, then does that mean Hunter and Stephanie know as well?_ Roman thought with sudden realization surging through him. _That has to be it, and if it is, then I have to find out how they know and put a stop to it. If they reveal it to the entire world, that could spell a whole lot of shit for not just Jon but for Dean too._

The Somoan man stopped pacing just then and walked out of the dressing room and down the hallway. Got to find the Authority's room. He kept silently telling himself over and over. Taking several deep breaths, he kept looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed by anyone, he rounded the corner, until he came up to two large twin doors. This was it. The Authority's place. _Time for a little breaking and entering._ He thought. _Now how do I do it without getting caught?_

Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched again, he noticed a silver crowbar laying off to the side along with other weapons stacked ontop of a large blue container. _How convenient, and yet very suspicious._ He thought as he grabbed the crowbar and very easily and carefully placed it against the lock. Wedging it as carefully as his strength would allow, he finally broke the lock off the door and it fell off in two pieces. Setting the crowbar down he drew in a deep breath and opened the door and quietly walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was inside, he looked around hoping for a sign of some sort of information on Dean's past. First he went over toward Hunter's computer, and immediatly typed in Dean's name in the search engine, which of curse wouldn't tell him anything unless he put in a password. _Damn!_ Roman thought trying to keep his anger in check. _Need a fucking password. Wouldn't they have another source of information in here somewhere?_ Looking around, he began rummaging around inside drawers and shelves, but of course he couldn't find anything. "Great." Roman thought with a heavy sigh as he flopped down on the rolling chair in front of Hunter's desk. "What do I do now?" Just then the sound of the door opening, made the hairs on the back of Roman's neck stand on in as panic immediately began to set in. Someone was coming in. He was about to be caught!

* * *

Once the lights in the arena came back on, Jon was surprised to see the entire Wyatt Family now surrounding the ring, all with their eyes fixtated on him, but as he looked around, only one thought ran through his mind now. _Where the hell was Bray?_ He held his ground now as Harper, Strowman, and Rowan all made their way in the ring and began to surround him like hungry rabid dogs. "Didn't you dumb asses learn your lesson the last time I whopped your asses?" He asked glaring at all three of them. "Guess not. Time for round two? Okay then let's go." He prepared for a three on one fight when suddenly the titron flickered to life and Bray's face appeared, sending waves of anger through Jon's body. _Figures the damn coward can't face me like man._ He thought angrily.

"Hello Dean or should I say Moxley?" Bray let out a small laugh as his brown eyes flickered. "Just to let you know, things aren't going to go right for your best friend." "What the hell do you mean?" Jon asked his voice horse with rage. "Get the fuck out here and face me like a man Bray!" Bray shook his head. "Well, you know I would love to be down there to face you Jon, but unfortunatly, I have some buisness to deal with here." The sound of swirling wind cut Bray off as he laughed and Jon caught sight of thick black vines surrounding him as his brown eyes now suddenly shifted to a menacing purplish blue, which sent shivers of fear down Jon's back. _What the hell?_ He wondered. _What the hell is he doing?_ "Hope you enjoy the little gift I gave you Jon." Bray said letting out a sadistic laugh. Jon's body tensed in anger as Bray continued to laugh until the Titron went black.

* * *

Roman's body tensed as he tried to look for a place to hide, but couldn't see anything as he waited for someone to spot him, but as he looked at the door now, he realized with a deep sigh that there was no one there. Letting out a breath of relief, he walked over and went to close the door, but then he felt a dark presence that sent chills of fear through him. Holding his ground and making sure he wasn't going to be attacked, he drew in a deep breath and was about to close the door when he suddenly caught sight of a tall man standing toe to toe with him wearing jeans, black boots, and a tee shirt covered in dried blood. _Who the hell?_ Roman wondered as he looked up at the man's face and could see hazel eyes that looked dead and angry almost like a zombie, and his sandy blond hair which reminded him of Dean and Jon was cacked with dried blood. "Who the hell are you?" Roman asked. "How the hell did you get in here and past security?" The other man didn't say anything as Roman's eyes now drifted down to see him holding a large rifle as he pointed it at Roman's chest.

* * *

Jon fought his way through the Wyatt's as a surge of fear and anger ran through him. _Shit._ He thought as his hazel eyes snapped with rage. How the hell is he back? He wondered with a growl as he tore out of the ring and ran up the ramp toward the stage and backstage. _So that's Bray's plan is it?_ He thought. _To mess with me and Dean some more by doing some dark magic shit?_ Just then a loud sound erupted throughout the entire building like a gunshot being fired. As he continued running through the hallway, pushing past several other superstars in his way, he followed the sound of the gunshot's being fired until he saw something that made his heart stop dead in his chest.

He came up to the Authority's room, where he could see Roman falling backward with blood spraying from his chest. "ROMAN!" Jon shouted in horror as he ran over toward his fallen brother. Crashing down on his knees beside Roman, Jon immediatly began putting his hands over Roman's wound on his chest in a vain attempt to stop the gushing blood, as Roman looked up at him with his brown eyes full of shock and pain. _Oh god no!_ Jon thought trying not to panic and stay calm. _Was he going to die?_ He didn't want to think about what would happen if Roman died.

He fought the tears that blurred his vision as he looked up and stared up face to face at the man he thought he'd never see again. "Hello son." The man said in a deep voice as Jon growled in anger. "I didn't appriciate being killed by you Dean." Jon smirked as his hazel eyes flashed and an immediate wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him. _No!_ he thought. _Come on Dean not now!_ He cried out telepathically hoping Dean would hear him. _It's not safe bro please don't take over now!_ Jon tried to fight against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him as the last thing he saw was his father's rifle aimed at him right between his eyes.

The rifle and his father was the first thing that Dean saw when He felt the dizziness pass and he realized he was back in control over his body again. His first instinct was to run, but then as he felt something wet and sticky between his fingers and gasped in horror as he looked down. "No, Roman." Immediatly thoughts and flashes of Rachel shot through his mind and he had to do everything in his body to stay calm. If he lost control and went into a panic attack, he knew that it would be the end of everything. Not just Roman, but him and Jon. "Got any last words to say there son?" His father asked as Dean drew in a shaky breath. He couldn't let his father see him scared and wrecked with panic. "Yeah just one," Dean said trying to keep his voice calm and strong. "Fuck you."

He swallowed a shallow breath of fear as he heard the click of the gun and he knew his father was about to pull the trigger on him at any given second. "Like the present I gave you?" Just then he heard Bray's voice as the Eater of Worlds now appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Dean as he tried not to flinch in fear as he looked down at Roman, who started to cough up blood. "This is all apart of your plan?" Dean asked now looking up at Bray just in time to see his now purplish blue eyes glow supernaturally. "What the hell are you Bray?" Bray let out a laugh.

"Don't you get it Dean? I'm not human. My family and are not human. We're demons." _Demons?_ Dean tried to shake off the feeling of fear that coursed through him as he now saw the rest of the Wyatt's now appeared and they all circled around him. "Don't worry Dean, you'll be seeing your sister very soon." Bray said with a laugh as Dean turned his head back toward his father again and the last thing he heard was the sound of a gunshot ringing out followed by a blanket of darkness covering his vision.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well, I hate to end it here, but I felt that this was a good way to end the second story. I know that Retaliation is not quite yet done, but I promise I will get continuing on it as soon as possible, but for now, be on the lookout for my third story Lockdown Asylum, which will decide Roman and Dean's fate's. Will They live or is this it for the Brothers in arms? Tune in for Lockdown Asylum to find out, which will be up as soon as I can get. Hope you enjoyed Darkest Hour, and as always please review!**


End file.
